James Potter und Lily Evans Liebe oder nicht?
by Elisabeth-Courtney
Summary: COMPLETE!James Potter's Bemühungen Lily Evans's ihr Herz zu erobern sind um sonst-Oder doch nicht?James Potter Versucht es echt immer wieder, doch er macht alles immer nur noch schlimmer
1. Lily Evans

„Hey Lily du hast ja heut fast nichts zu Mittag angerührt", sagte meine beste Freundin Niki als wir aus dem Schloss traten und uns auf den Weg zum See machten. Ich kneinfte die Augen zusammen da mich das gleißende Licht der Sonne blendete. Mit einem Mal wurde mir um einiges wärmer, da es im Schloss stets kühler war als draußen.

„Mir war noch schlecht von Potter' s Aktion vorhin", sagte ich schlicht. Gott, wie ich den Typen hasste. Unsere Quidditchberühmtheit war eine unglaubliche Nervensäge und schien es nicht mal zu merken. Es machte ihm Spaß die Jüngeren zu ärgern, täglich ein paar Schüler zu verhexen und sich mit den Slytherins zu duellieren. Er und sein bester Freund Black der genauso schlimm war, kamen sich wie was besseres vor. Ich verstehe gar nicht wieso Lupin, der eigentlich ein ruhiger und vor allem netter Typ war sie so sehr mochte und ständig mit ihnen rumhang. Und Pettigrew, dieser hässliche Schleimbeutel vergötterte sie doch sowieso nur weil die beiden nun mal zu den beliebtesten der Schule gehörten, wofür ich auch kein Verständnis habe. Entweder sieht hier keiner was die beiden für Idioten sind oder die Schüler wollen genau solche Typen als Helden haben. Unglaublich. Immer müssen sie sich in den Vordergrund stellen und heute haben sie mir wie so oft den Appetit verdorben. Sie haben im 1. Stock so viele Stinkkugeln geworfen, das es unmöglich war zu atmen und alle Schüler einen anderen Weg nehmen mussten und dadurch zu spät zum Unterricht kamen.

„Wieso? War doch ganz lustig und außerdem durften wir deswegen 10 Minuten später in die Klasse kommen", sagte Niki und grinste mich an.

Wir waren jetzt bei einem Steg am See angekommen, zogen unsere Schuhe und Socken aus und krempelten unsere Hosen zu den Knien hoch und ließen unsere Füße ins kühle und doch angenehme Wasser hängen.

„Gib James doch wenigstens eine Chance", sagte Niki und ich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Sie hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Potter und mich zu verkuppeln und will seit Monaten nicht kapieren das ich den Typen verabscheue und bei seinem Anblick mich am liebsten übergeben würde.

„Können wir bitte nicht über Potter reden?", fauchte ich.

"Schon okay...trotzdem verstehe ich nicht wieso du einem der begehrtesten Jungs Hogwarts jedes Mal einen Korb gibst", sagte sie und legte sich auf den Rücken und ihr Top hochschob, damit sie ein bisschen Braun wurde am Bauch. Ich betrachtete Niki genau. Sie hatte lange Blonde Haare die zu einem Zopf geflochten waren und beeindruckend blaue Augen, ein kleines Stupsnäschen und einen wohlgeformten Mund.

„Wie schaut' s eigentlich mit dir und Black aus?", fragte ich sie. Ich habe ihr des öfteren versucht den Typen auszureden, doch jede Kritik über ihn prallte von ihr ab. Ich merkte wie sie leicht rot wurde, doch ich wusste nicht wieso. Peinlich war ihr sonst nie etwas

„Ähm ich hab mir überlegt ob ich mich beim nächsten Hogsmeadeausflug mit ihm treffe...aber nun ja er meinte das James mit kommen würde und...nun ja...du solltest auch dabei sein."

Ich atmete verächtlich aus.

"Wieso? Kann sich der Idiot nicht mal für ein paar Stunden von Potter trennen?", sagte ich.

„Nun du würdest mir damit einen großen gefallen tun. Nun komm schon Lily. Bitte. Tu' s für mich", sagte Niki mit flehender Stimme.

„Nun..."

„Nur dieses eine Mal", fuhr Niki fort.

„Nun...ich werd' s mir überlegen. Aber nur wegen dir Niki. Denke nicht das ich irgendwie Lust dazu habe, freiwillig mit Potter Zeit zu verbringen."

„Danke Lily, du bist echt ein Schatz", sagte sie Freude strahlend.

„Ich hab noch nicht ja gesagt", meinte ich nur, stand auf und streckte mich.

"Ich muss gehen", begann ich gähnend, „Ich muss noch nen Aufsatz für AAAARRRHGGG!"

PLATSCH

Ich hatte gar keine Zeit irgendwas zu realisieren. Ich spürte nur einen heftigen Ruck und schon war ich im Wasser. Nach ein paar Sekunden tauchte ich keuchend wieder auf. Ich schwamm zum Steg, legte meine Hände darauf und war gerade dabei mich hochzustemmen als sich jemand vor mich stellte. Ich blickte auf und sah direkt in das grinsende Gesicht dieses miesen Idioten. Dreimal dürft ihr raten wer da vor mir stand.

„Tut mir Leid Evans aber UAAARGH", ich ließ ihn nicht mal zu Ende reden, da hat ich ihn schon am Kragen gepackt und ihn ins Wasser gezogen. Ich flog dadurch selbst noch mal hinein doch das war es mir wert. Doch diesmal kletterte ich schnell aus dem Wasser. Ich strich mir das nasse Haar, das mir im Gesicht klebte nach hinten und starrte wütend hinab auf Potter der dabei war hinaufzuklettern. Wütend trat ich einen Schritt nach vorn und stieß ihn erneut ins Wasser.

„Was war' n das schon wieder für ne Aktion Potter?", sagte ich wutentbrannt als er wieder versuchte herauszuklettern. Diesmal ließ ich ihn aber auch nur weil mich Niki zurückhielt.

„Ich sagte doch das es mir Leid tut", sagte er verärgert und fuhr sich durchs Haar, „Sirius hat mich über die Ländereien gejagt und ich bin hierher gerannt...ich hab dich zu spät bemerkt."

„Black?", fragte ich und wandte mich um und blickte in das breit grinsende Gesicht von Sirius Black. Man sah ihm sofort an das er kurz davor war laut loszulachen, doch er wusste das er das besser in meiner Gegenwart sein lassen sollte, „War doch klar das der dabei ist. Wieso müsst ihr Idioten immer nur solchen Unsinn machen."

„Lily es war doch keine Absicht-„, warf Niki ein doch ich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und sie verstummte.

„Wieder einmal toll gemacht Potter. Sieh mich an. Dank dir kann ich mich jetzt erst mal umziehen gehen und werd' s wohl danach nicht mehr so ganz schaffen meine Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen", sagte ich obwohl ich genau das Gegenteil davon wusste. Ich musste nur noch einen Aufsatz beenden und dafür hatte ich genügend Zeit, „Ich hoffe du fühlst dich jetzt besser."

Mit diesen Worten machte ich am Absatz kehrt und ließ einen völlig verdatterten Potter, einen überraschten Black und eine sprachlose Niki zurück. Ich machte mich auf den Weg hoch in den Schlafsaal, wo ich mich sogleich umzog und meine Hausaufgaben beendete. Dann legte ich mich in mein Bet und starrte zur Decke hoch.

Oh wie ich Potter hasste und keiner das begreifen wollte. Ich bin Schulsprecherin und nun wirklich beliebt bei den Schülern, doch trotzdem hieß ich bei allen immer nur das Mädchen das nicht mit Potter ausgehen will. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie das nervt? Nein natürlich nicht. Sofern ihr Potter nicht kennt und ich gehe mal davon aus das ihr das Glück habt und es nicht tut. Er denkt nun echt das er sich alles gestatten kann. Seit zwei Jahren ist der in mich verknallt. Und könnt ihr euch vorstellen das der Typ nach Hunderten Nein' s noch immer nicht kapiert hat das ich nichts von ihm will. Nicht nur das er mich damit nervt, auf der Schule ist deswegen ein richtiger Zickenkrieg ausgebrochen. Die ganzen Schlampen der anderen Häuser werfen mir immer eifersüchtige Blicke zu. Potter war nun mal echt ein Weiberheld und hatte schon längst die eine hälfte der älteren Mädchen auf Hogwarts flach gelegt (mit der anderen Hälfte hat sich Black vergnügt) und Gerüchteweise hat er zu keiner gesagt das er sie liebte und nun ohne das ich etwas dafür tun musste, liebte er mich. Die anderen wusste ja gar nicht was das für eine Folter für mich war. Und irgendein Idiot kam dann auch noch auf die Idee in der 5. Klasse Potter zum Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft zu machen, in der ich Jägerin war. Na los, nur weiter so- steigert' s Potter' s Ego noch weiter, den er ist ja noch nicht eingebildet genug! Ich schnaubte laut und drehte mich zur Seite und irgendwann dann musste ich eingeschlafen sein...

Ich wusste gar nicht was mich geweckt hatte, doch mit einem Mal schlug ich die Augen auf und richtete mich schnell auf. Scheiße wie spät war es- ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr- oh Nein der Unterricht hatte schon vor einer halben Stunde begonnen. Ohne weiter zu überlegen packte ich meine Tasche und raste los. Vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung hielt ich an und platzte in den Unterricht. Prof. Mac Gonnagal sah mich verwundert und doch stirnrunzelnd an.

"Verzeihung Professor-„, keuchte ich.

„Setzen Evans und 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und sie wissen das es sich nicht für eine Schulsprecherin gehört zu spät zu kommen.

Ich nickte stumm und setzte mich neben Niki die mich überrascht ansah.

„Wo warst du denn?", fragte sie.

„Bin eingeschlafen", murmelte ich.

"Das erklärt auch wieso du vergessen hast dir Schuhe anzuziehen", kicherte Niki und meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich blickte zu Boden. Tatsächlich. Ich war echt so bescheuert und bin quer durch Hogwarts nur mit Socken gelaufen. Ich drehte mich um und blickte ein paar Bänke weiter hinten in die grinsenden Gesichter der Marauder. Ich funkelte sie wütend an und drehte mich um. Ich gab Potter an dem ganzen die Schuld. Wäre der Vorfall am See nicht gewesen wäre das auch nicht passiert....bestimmt...nun...Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung...oder?

Soooo...das ist meine erste Lily und James Story und ich hoffe das erste Chap hat euch gefallen. Ich bemüh mcih so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben.

Bitte R&R

Schwarz lesen ist illegal ;-) gg


	2. Der missratene Klatscher

Manik-Xolo: Tja ist zwar unfair von der Lily das zu tun aber es ist ja doch immer viel einfacher den anderen die Schuld zu geben, oder? ;-)

Kissymouse: Werd mich ganz doll bemühen das die Story anders wird und den anderen nicht allzu sehr ähnelt.

„Hey Evans", schallte seine Stimme durch den Gang. Ich versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und ging schnell weiter.

"Evans warte doch jetzt mal", rief er weiter und ich hörte ihn rennen bis er mcih eingeholt hate und vor mir stand. Ich funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Verdammt Potter was willst du? Mir den Tag versauen, ach warte mal das hast du ja schon getan", fauchte ich. Er sah mich gekränkt an, was mir ein Gefühl tiefster Zufriedenheit gab.

"Ich wollt dir nur sagen das wir heute um 5 Quidditchtraining haben. Vergiss nicht das wir bald gegen die Slytherin' s spielen", sagte er etwas steif.

„Danke das habe ich nicht vergessen. Darf ich jetzt gehen? Wenn ich dich noch länger ansehen muss, übergebe ich mich", sagte ich und ohne ein Weiteres Wort ging ich einfach an ihm vorbei. Er tut ja gerade so als wer da ne Weltbewegende Nachricht gewesen und als hätte ich nicht gewusst das wir wie immer Training haben und natürlich habe ich das wichtigste Spiel des Jahres vergessen. Das passiert mir als Schulsprecherin doch ständig, das ich solche Ereignisse vergesse!

Sarkasmus war schon immer meine Stärke gewesen...

Um fünf machte ich mich wie gesagt auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Ich hatte zwar wie immer absolut keine Lust Potter zu sehen, doch ich liebe nun mal Quidditch und ich habs ja bis jetzt auch immer überstanden. Ich betrat nun die Umkleidekabine und ging an Potter, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen vorbei zu meinen gewohnten Platz. Ich zog mir schnell mein Quidditchgewand über, schnappte mir meinen Besen und folgte den anderen hinaus.

„Da kommt ja das dreckige Schlammblut", rief jemand von den Rängen und als ich hoch sah wunderte es mich nicht wen ich da sitzen sah. Lucius Malfoy und seine dreckigen kleinen Freunde. Ich wandte mich Potter zu und sah wie er seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte und mit wutentbrannter Miene zu den Slytherins hoch schielte. Back tat es ihm ein paar Meter weiter daneben gleich.

„Lass stecken Potter. Misch dich nicht immer und überall ein", sagte ich kühl und er sah mich verständnislos an, „Das ist meine Angelegenheit und nicht deine."

Er starrte mich einen Moment lang noch an doch mein Blick wurde immer eisiger also steckte er den Zauberstab wiederwillig weg. Nun wandte ich mich selber den Rängen zu.

„Besser ein Schlammblut als so ein dreckiges Blut wie du es bist Malfoy", rief ich mit angewiderter Stimme. Das musste einfach sein. Ich wusste jetzt schon jetzt das er mir das irgendwie heimzahlen würde für dieses Kommentar doch mein Stolz verlangte es nun mal von mir. Er blitzte mich kochend vor Wut an und ich wusste das ich ihm damit getroffen hatte. Ein Malfoy war auf nichts mehr stolz als auf sein „reines"Blut. Er sah so aus als würde er mir am liebsten den Todesfluch aufhetzen doch er zückte nicht seinen Zauberstab da er sah das Potter und Black noch immer den Zauberstab griffbereit hatten. Ich wandte mich von ihm ab und sah Potter nun gelangweilt an.

„Nun gut beginnen wir. Jessie, Julie könntet ihr bitte die Bälle holen?", sagte er zu den beiden Treibern des Teams, „Und wir können ja derweil schon mal ein paar Runden uns einfliegen."

Der Rest des Teams setzte sich auf ihre Besen und wir stießen uns vom Boden ab. Ich hatte gerade mal eine Runde um das Feld geflogen und war gerade dabei zu den Torringen hinabzufliegen als mich etwas hart in den Rück traf. Es war ein Gefühl als würde meine Wirbelsäule mitten durch auseinandergerissen worden sein. Mir rutschte der Besen zwischen den Händen weg und ich kippten vorn über hinunter. Ich hörte noch jemanden laut aufschreien. Ich fühlte wie ich die ganzen Meter hinabstürzte, doch plötzlich, ich musste wohl am Boden angekommen sein, spürte ich einen noch schlimmeren Schmerz. Als wären mir alle Knochen auf einmal gebrochen worden. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und irgendwer hatte den verdammten Ton ausgemacht.....

„Au Niki du hast mich voll erwischt", sagte ich lachend und wischte mir den Schnee aus dem Gesicht.

„Nun wenn ich eben schneller bin", neckte sie mich doch im nächsten Moment hatte sie schon einen Patzen Schnee von mir im Gesicht.

Sie lachte laut auf und kam au mich zugerannt. Sie schmiss mich regelrecht um und wir beide kullerten umher im Schnee bis wir irgendwann einmal einfach nur flach am Rücken liegen blieben und den Himmel ansahen.

„Dir ist klar das du träumst?", sagte Niki.

„Jap", sagte ich und nickte, „Schade eigentlich."

„Nun komm wach auf. Dann hast du' s schnell hinter dir.", fuhr sie fort.

„Ich mag aber nicht", sagte ich, „So gefällt es mir viel besser-"

Doch zu spät-

Im nächsten Moment schlug ich die Augen auf. Wo war ich denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich konnte nichts erkennen. Gut, also mal nachdenken was ist denn heut so passiert. Ähm...ahja die Sache mit dem See...verdammter Potter...dann Schuhe vergessen...Quidditch...ahja genau....Flug...hmmm.. ahja Schmerz...dann Sturz...noch mehr Schmerz.

„Scheiß Realität", murmelte ich und versuchte mich aufzusetzen was unter diesen höllischen Schmerzen nur schwer ging, doch ich wurde von jemanden sanft zurückgedrückt.

„Bleib liegen", flüsterte jemand, doch ich erkannte die Stimme nicht. Aber ich kannte sie. Klingt doch vollkommen logisch oder? Naja so bin ich. Vielleicht kann der- oder diejenige mir sagen wo ich bin.

"Hey ähm...hab zwar keine Ahnung wer du bist aber könnest du mir mal verraten wo ich bin und wieso ich absolut nichts sehen kann?", sagte ich doch ich spürte das jemand neben mir aufstand und dann hörte ich Schritte die immer leiser wurden. Na toll, jetzt ist dieser Penner, wer auch immer das ist einfach so weggegangen."Danke für die Auskunft", rief ich ihm verärgert hinterher.

„Miss Evans sie sind ja endlich wach", hörte ich nun eine weibliche Stimme, dich ich als die von Madam Pomfrey identifizieren kann. Krankenflügel, war doch klar. Mann bin ich blöd. Plötzlich flammte neben mir ein Licht auf und blendete mich, da ich die ganze Zeit die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte. Es lag also nicht an meinen Augen das ich absolut nichts gesehen hatte. Es war nun mal dunkel und wenn es dunkel ist sieht man nichts. Kluge Lily...kriegst ein Leckerli.

„Wer war das da der gerade bei mir war?", fragte ich. War wieder mal ein toll gebildeter Satz von mir oder?

„Mädchen hier war niemand. Es ist mitten in der Nacht.", sagte Madam Pomfrey und griff mir auf die Stirn. Jetzt haltet mich die auch noch für verrückt oder aaahh doch nicht...sie will schauen ob ich Fieber habe...ja ganz kluge Lily....kriegst noch einen Keks.

„Was ist denn nun genau passiert?", fragte ich und sah sie fragen an.

„Quidditchunfall", murmelte sie, „Dir wurde mehr als die Hälfte deiner Knochen gebrochen. So was muss man auch mal hinbekommen."

Hey Moment Mal. Die tut ja gerade so als wäre das alles mit Absicht passiert, doch im Moment quälte mich ne andere Frage. Die Hälfte meiner Knochen?

„Sie kriegen das doch hin", fragte ich misstrauisch.

"Natürlich, was glauben sie denn Evans. Den Großteil habe ich ja schon. Sie liegen hier nun schon seit drei Tagen. Heute Nacht noch und sie dürften es dann haben. Mir fehlen noch all ihre Rippen. Sie können froh seind as sie so einen Sturz überlebt haben.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Sie ging kurz weg und kam dann mit zwei Gläsern zurück. Ich beäugte misstrauisch die beiden Getränke. Aus dem einen dampfte roter Rauch und das andere hatte eine gelbliche Farbe. Sie erwartete doch nicht echt das ich das trinke. Jetzt könnt ihr raten ob ich es trinken muss oder ob sie' s die Gläser nur aus Spaß geholt hat.

"Zuerst trinken sie das in einem Mal aus Evans. Und nicht ausspucken, sonst können sie noch en Nacht dableiben. Das trinken sie dann darauf. Ein Schlaftrunk. Dann können sie ohne Schmerzen schlafen.", sagte sie und reichte mir den Becher mit der gelben Flüssigkeit. Ich wollte gar nicht mal an ihr riechen, aus Angst es danach nicht mehr trinken zu wollen. Ich atmete tief ein und begann das Glas zu lehren. Am liebsten hätte ich gleich nach dem ersten Schluck alles wieder ausgespuckt. Der Scheiß schmeckte nach Wachs und es war tatsächlich so als wäre meine gesamte Lunge nun in Wachs eingehüllt. Ich fing an zu husten als ich es ausgetrunken hatte und brauchte ein paar Minuten um mich wieder einzufangen. Eklig. Das Zeug ist einfach nur ekelhaft. Madam Pomfrey nahm mir den Becher aus der Hand und gab mir nun den anderen. Kaum hatte ich davon den letzten tropfen ausgetrunken fühlte ich wie sich eine angenehme Wärme über mich legte und ich sanft in den Schlaf glitt...

Ja ja ich weiß...ich muss aufwachen...aber nein ich mag nicht.,...mag viel leiber weiterschlafen...was...na gut okay ...ich mach ja schon die Augen auf. Ha! Ein Wunder ich kann alles genau erkennen. Nun ja der weiße Krankenflügel blendet ein wenig aber es ist okay. Gut. Erste Aufstehversuche...und es klappt. Ich kann mich auf meine Arme stützen...sehr schön Lily und nun versuchen wir zu gehen...also ich lass mal meine Beine seitlich vom Bett baumeln...

„Miss Evans, ich habe ihnen nicht erlaubt zu gehen", sagte Madam Pomfrey verärgert und kam zu mir hinübergeeilt. Also doch nicht...Beine wieder hoch aufs Bett. Ahhh sie brachte mir Frühstück. Sie stellte das Tablett vor mich hin. Ich begann alles hinunterzuschlingen was ich in die Finger bekam und trank zum Schluss genüsslich den Kürbissaft. Innerhalb von Minuten war alles weg.

„So und nun die Schokolade", sagte sie und legte mir eine Tafel so groß wie ein A4 Blatt vor mich hin, „Und schön brav aufessen. Danach dürfen sie gehen Miss Evans."

Also na dann mal ran...in Essen war ich ja schon immer gut also keine schwere Aufgabe für mich...Madam Pomfrey beobachtete mich genau und ich grinste sie mit einem Mund voller Schokolade an...muss ja ein schöner Anblick gewesen sein...ich sah auf meinen Nachbartisch und fand einen großen Haufen Süßigkeiten und Gute Besserungskärtchen darauf.

„Von wem sind' n die alle", fragte ich und versuchte trotz der Schokolade nicht allzu unhöflich zu klingen.

„Von ihren Freunden. Sie hatten eine ganze Menge Besucher. Doch ein Junge wachte tatsächlich Tag für Tag jede Stunde an ihrem Bett, immer bis spät am Abend wo ich ihn dann hinausgescheucht habe.", sagte sie mild lächelnd.  
  
"Wer soll' n das gewesen sein?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd.

„Der junge Potter Miss Evans. Ich glaube der hat ein Auge auf Sie geworfen"; sagte sie und zwinkerte mir zu. Oh oh, jetzt kommt mir gleich mein ganzes Essen wieder hoch...nein Lily behersch dich...so geht doch...also wieso fragst du auch noch so blöd...denken Lily, denken...wer sollte denn sonst so bescheuert sein und das tun. Er war es bestimmt auch in der Nacht der da gewesen sein...nie hab ich meine Ruhe vor dem. Der hat doch echt nichts besseres zu tun. So.. das war nun das letzte Stück Schoki.

„Jetzt darf ich gehen", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und sie nickte. Jhuuu...ich sprang freudig aus meinen Bett und streckte mich...Autsch da hat was gezogen seitlich von meinen Brustkorb.

„Noch ein paar Nebenwirkungen", sagte Madam Pomfrey schlicht, "Das vergeht bald. Sie haben aber noch einen Verband um ihren Brustkorb. Sie haben dort schrecklich viele blaue Flecken gehabt und ich hab ihnen eine Salbe dagegen aufgeschmiert. Der Verband ist dazu da damit die Salbe dort bleibt wo sie auch hingehört. Am Abend können sie ihn abnehmen. Bloß nicht über Nacht tragen. Das wird dann zu lang."

„Ja Ja schon okay", sagte ich und wickelte meine Geschenke in meinen Umhang ein, „Also schönen Tag noch."

Ich schlich mich durch die Gänge hoch in den Schlafsaal, wo ich mich schnell umzog, doch dann stellte ich mich noch mal vor den Spiegel...aaaarghh wie seh ich den aus. Ich hatte nen großen Kratzer auf der Wange und überhaupt war mein Gesicht seltsam blass, doch dadurch fielen meine smaraggrünen Augen nur noch mehr auf...also gar nicht mal so schlecht...mein Feuerrotes, schulterlanges Haar musste auch mal wieder gewaschen werden. Ich hatte ja ansonsten immer schöne, feine Gesichtszüge die auch auffielen doch nun sah man Geischt richtig mitgenommen aus. Meine Lippen waren auch nicht blutrot wie sonst, sondern eher Ziegelrot...ich sah echt Scheiße aus...na ja...was erwartest du nach einem Quidditchunfall...Moment Mal...wie komm ich eigentlich darauf das es ein Unfall war...irgendwas hat mich vom Besen gerissen und ich nehme schwer an dass das ein Klatscher war. Ich packte schnell meine Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg zum Unterricht...also wo war ich stehen geblieben...ahja genau der Klatscher...aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das der von alleine so zielgenau auf mich zu kam und Jessie und Julia waren das sicher nicht...also wer dann? Aber vielleicht ist der Klatscher tatsächlich von alleine auf mich zugerast...nein bestimmt nicht...Jessie und Julia wären da schon auf ihren Besen und hätten das verhindert...also waren sie noch gar nicht in der Luft...und wenn- was ist denn das nun...ich bin gegen etwas gelaufen

„Hey Evans wie wär' s mit aufpassen", holte mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Ich blickte hoch und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Black.

„Zick nicht so rum", fauchte ich, „War ja keine Absicht."

„Wie ich sehe bist du ja wieder aus dem Krankenflügel draußen", fuhr er fort.

„Wir haben uns echt schon Sorgen gemacht", hörte ich nun Potter seine Stimme gleich neben Sirius.

„Ahja?", sagte ich kühl, „ist das der Grund wieso du mich keine Sekunde alleine gelassen hast? Echt rührend von dir Potter aber kannst du mich nicht einmal wenn ich verletzt bin in Ruhe lassen? Ist das zu viel verlangt?"Potter sah mich verletzt an was mir wie auch sonst ein echt gutes Gefühl gab.

„Hey er hat sich um dich gesorgt", mischte sie Sirius verärgert ein.

"Lass gut sein Padfoot", murmelte Potter.

„Echt, hat er das? Weißt du wie egal mir das ist", sagte ich mit fast eisiger Stimme, „Es ist mein Leben und da hat er sich keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Das hatten wir aber alle", fuhr Sirius fort, „Du bist aus einer Höhe von mindestens 25 Metern vom Besen gefallen und die hat zuvor ein Klatscher erwischt. War kein schöner Anblick. Wir dachte echt alle du warst tot."

Ich funkelnde ihn wütend an. Wieso musste er sich auch einmischen? Doch das war für den Moment egal. Ich wollte mehr über den Klatscher wissen.

„Wie ist das eigentlich mit dem Klatscher passiert?", fragte ich bestimmt. Ich merkte wie beide Gesichter von ihnen ernst wurden.

"Der war von Malfoy, dieser dreckigen Schlange", sagte Potter mit angespannter Stimme, „Als Julia gerade die Kiste mit den Bällen öffnen wollte, riss er ihr einen Schläger aus der Hand und zielte den Klatscher genau auf dich."

„Aber dafür hat er zahlen müssen", sagte Sirius und grinste gemein, „Prongs und ich haben ihn ein bisschen durchgehext. Ich sag nur ein: der ist zum Schloss zurück gekrabbelt."

Die beiden lachten doch ich wurde nur noch wütender.

„Wieso? Wieso habt ihr das getan? Ich kann das auch selber klären ohne das ihr beide euch immer einmischt", fauchte ich, „Und was ist jetzt mit ihm?"

„Nun ja", begann Potter zögern und ich ahnte das nichts gutes jetzt kommen würde, aber tut es das je wenn es aus Potter seinem Mund kommt?

„Nun...Malfoy wäre für die Sache bestimmt von der Schule geflogen", fuhr Black fort, „Aber wir beide wären für diese paar dutzend Flüche genauso geflogen. Also haben wir ausgemacht das wenn er nichts sagt wir sagen werden das es ein Unfall war."

„IHR HABT WAS?", schrie ich die beiden zornentbrannt an, „Ihr beide seit echt die größten Arschlöcher die hier auf Hogwarts rumlaufen. Ich sage es euch nun zum hundertstem Mal: Mischt euch nicht in MEIN Leben ein und Lasst – mich – verdammt - noch mal - in Frieden!"

Mit diesen Worten zischte ich an ihnen vorbei. Diese beiden unsäglichen Idioten...Für diese Aktion wäre Malfoy von der Schule geflogen...aber nein...die beiden müssen wieder einmal alles versauen. Wieso? Wieso habe ich bloß das Pech die beiden zu kennen? Wieso habe ich das verdient?

So hoffe das Chapter hat euch gefallen und es gibt bald mehr!

Doch bitte erbarmt euch dazu und schreibt mein ein Review!!! aufknienbettel

LG

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	3. Ein Danke wäre angebracht

Rmschen: Lily sollte sich echt mal überlegen wie sie sich James gegenüber verhaltet oder? Aber was soll ich dnen tun? Die Frau hat ein Eigeleben entwickelt. Ich hab da nicht mehr viel zu sagen...

Miss Shirley Blythe: Ja ich fand die Szene am See auch ganz witzig zum schreiben

Lily weiß einfach noch nicht James zu schätzen....böse Lily.

Manik-Xolo: Ich versteh sie auch nicht ganz, aber ich werd mal weiter versuchen sie umzustimmen. Genügend Gelegenheiten biete ich James ja, aber Lily ist echt schwer zu überzeugen.

„LILY. Du lebst auch noch", hörte ich jemanden schreiend och ich drehte mich zu langsam um und wurde von jemanden mit solch einer Wucht umarmte das ich ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte. Plötzlich wurde das Gewicht noch verstärkt und ich sah noch mehr arme.

"Bald nicht mehr wenn ihr weiter so drückt", keuchte ich hervor und sie ließen von mir ab. Ich sah in die strahlenden Gesichter meiner drei besten Freundinnen: Niki Tristen, Lucy Royd und Mimi Hawk. Niki kennt ihr ja schon aber die anderen beiden Girls nicht.

Lucy hatte schwarz violettes , schulterlanges Haar und eine ganz, zarte aber auch besonders blasse Haut. Ihre dunklen Augen waren beeindruckend und ihren Mund umspielte stets ein Lächeln. Sie war die schönste von uns, was auch erklärte das sie schon Strichliste wegen der Jungs hier führte. Doch sie interessierte sich nur für Jungs von anderen Häusern. Gryffindors weckten in ihr kein Interesse.

Mimi hingegen war die klügste von uns. Sie musste sich noch nicht einmal anstrengen in der Schule und hatte trotzdem alles drauf. Sie hatte braunes, leicht gewelltes Haar und rehbraune Augen. Sie hatte ein richtig freundliches Gesicht und ihr Lachen war ansteckend.

„Du bist da ja richtig lang gelegen. Wie hast du denn das hingekriegt?", fragte Mimi während wir uns auf den Weg zum Unterricht machten.

„Ich kann ja nichts dafür", sagte ich, „Das war Malfoy, diese elender Mistkerl."

„Malfoy?", fragte Lucy stirnrunzelnd, „Es hat geheißen es war ein Unfall."

„Quatsch", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, „Den Blödsinn haben Black und Potter verzapft um nicht Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Aber das erzähl ich euch nachher."

Wir betraten gerade das Klassenzimmer und ließen und auf zwei Bänke weiter hinten fallen. Autsch...beim hinsetzen spürte ich wieder dieses Stechen bei den Rippen.

„Was ist?", fragte Mimi besorgt, ich musste wohl das Gesicht verzogen haben.

„Nicht weiter wichtig. Noch ein paar Nachwirkungen meines „Unfalles", sagte ich und betonte das letzte Wort abschätzend.

„Miss Evans, wären sie so freundlich sich dem Unterricht zu widmen und Privatgespräche wo anders führen?", sagte Prof. Green, der Lehrer für VGDDK.

„Entschuldigung Professor", nuschelte ich verärgert.

„Na dann erzähl mal", forderte mich Lucy auf als wir Stunden später in der Mittagspause am See beim Steg saßen und unsere Füße ins Wasser hielten.

„Nun. Malfoy hat mich Schlammblut genannt und ich hab zurückgegiftet. Da ist er wohl ausgezuckt und hat nen Klatscher auf mich losgelassen", sagte ich seufzend.

„Und was haben Potter und Black damit zu tun?", fragte Mimi nachdenklich.

„Nun ihr kennt ja die beiden. Haben sich wieder mal nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt und ein paar Flüche auf die beiden losgelassen. Die wären alle drei von der Schule geflogen. Also haltet Malfoy die Klappe und die beiden sagen das ein Unfall war."

Es folgte ein kurzes Schweigen...wieso sagt denn keiner was darauf? Ich mein ein ‚diese Idioten' oder ein ‚Können sich nicht raushalten' wäre angebracht gewesen oder? Aber nein...

„Wieso sagst du nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt?", fragte Niki.

"Das dacht ich mir auch grad", bestätigte Lucy, „Sie wollten dich ja bloß rächen nehme ich an, oder?"

Na toll jetzt geben die denen auch noch Recht. Stimmt schon, haltet ruhig zu denen. Ich meine das sind ja eure besten Freunde, nicht ich. Es denkt ja keiner daran das ich mich selber verteidigen kann oder?

„Hallooooo", sagte ich mit Singsang Stimme, „Hätten die sich nicht eingemischt wären wir nun Malfoy los."

„Aber Lily wenn du ehrlich bist und der Klatscher hätte eine von uns getroffen. Hättest du dann ruhig zugesehen und nichts getan?", fragte mich Mimi und nun wusste ich keine Antwort darauf. Versteht ihr...ich konnte nichts darauf sagen. So was passiert verdammt selten...Dieses Scheiß Schweigen können die nicht was sagen...ah ich hab was...brave Lily.

„Aber ihr seit meine besten Freunde und das ist nun mal was anderes. Ich kann doch den beiden völlig egal sein", sagte ich bestimmt. Naja...ist zwar nichts besonderes aber immerhin etwas.

„Ach komm Lily du weißt genau wie sehr du James was bedeutest", sagte Mimi mit einem Ton den ich gar nicht mochte...er klang so na ja...als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt.

„Und was soll ich jetzt eurer Meinung nach tun?", fragte ich sie und sah sie herausfordernd an. Moment die drei fingen an zu grinsen...was in Merlins Namen gibt es da zu grinsen?

„Nun wie wärs wenn du dich fürs erste mal bei Potter bedanken würdest das er die ganze Zeit bei dir war im Krankenflügel. Immer wenn wir kamen saß er dort.", sagte Mimi und ich warf ich einen warnenden Blick zu....sollte das ein Witz sein? ICH mich bei Potter bedanken? Da könnten sie lang warten bis das geschieht. Das war das selbe als würden sie von Voldemort verlangen das er Dumbledore um sein Duschgel bat. Nie würde ich freiwillig zu Potter hingehen...

Man bin ich verdammt müde aber nun ja...so ist das nun mal wenn man mitten in der Nacht herumstreift. Ich war mit Lucy noch ein wenig unterwegs gewesen, doch die wollte dann schon gehen also entschied ich mich allein noch etwas zu spazieren. Das war nun schon eine Stunde her und ich sollte langsam wirklich zurückgehen. Ich war zwar Schulsprecherin aber um die Uhrzeit dürfte sogar ich nicht umherschleichen...

„Bleib stehen", hörte ich plötzlich jemanden rufen. Scheiße... Filch war ganz in der nähe. Ach komm kannst du nicht schneller rennen...also schnell um die Ecke...Huuuh was wird denn das jetzt. Ich bin gegen etwas gelaufen doch da war nichts. Und schon spürte ich wie jemand mich am Arm zog und irgendwas über mich warf.

„Was zum-"

„Scchhhht Lily", hörte ich Potter seine Stimme dicht hinter mir und ich spürte seinen warmen Atem im Nacken...ich war tatsächlich mit ihm unter diesem Tarnumhang. Er steht direkt hinter mir und der drückt mich doch echt noch fester an sich...das würd sich doch eh ausgehen mit dem Tarnumhang...übertreib mal nicht Potter

„Für dich immer noch Evans", sagte ich...was fällt dem ein jetzt hält der mir tatsächlich seine Hand vor den Mund....na warte...Also Mund auf und ganz doll zu beißen Lily...Ich hörte ihn aufkeuchen...Ha! Selbst Schuld...er rüttelte an seiner Hand doch ich denk gar nicht daran loszulassen...Huuh da ist ja Filch...

„Wo steckst du? Ich weiß das hier wer herumschleicht du ich krieg dich schon noch", sagte Filch und ging glatt an uns vorbei, den Gang entlang, um eine Ecke so jetzt war er weg.

Potter setzte sich nun langsam in Bewegung also muss ich wohl auch gehen gut...ah das ist ja schon das Portrait der fetten Dame.

„Lodlbahn", sagte ich...ups Ich häng ja noch immer an Potters Hand...denk mir schon wieso ich so nen Mist daherrede.

"Rodelbahn", höret ich Potter sagen und das Portrait klappte zur Seite und wir traten ein. Er legte den Tarnumhang ab und ich ließ auch von seiner Hand ab. Ich drehte mich um und betrachtete sie genau. zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger war ein fetter, roter Abdruck meiner Zähne...gute gemacht Lily.

„Bist - du - wahnsinnig?", sagte er schockiert und sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Du hättest mir nicht den Mund zu halten müssen", fauchte ich ihn an, doch ich muss mir mit äußerster Mühe ein grinsen verkneifen.

„Filch hätte uns beide ansonsten entdeckt.", sagte er verärgert, „Das musste sein."

„Naja wenn du meinst", sagte ich und drehte mich um und ging zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

"Gute Nacht"; rief er mir hinterher, doch ich sagte nichts...oben angekommen machte ich vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab das Licht an, da Mimi, Lucy und Niki schon schliefen. Mühsam schlüpfte ich aus meinem Umhang heraus...gar nicht so leicht aus so nem Ding herauszukommen...so nun das Top...Moment ach nein scheiße...der Verband...alleine krieg ich den nicht runter...da kommt ich mit den Armen nicht hin...verdammt die anderen schlafen ja schon...vielleicht ist Potter ja noch unten...nein Lily so was kannst du dir nicht antun...nicht Potter...ach Scheiße...na gut gehen wir hinunter...der ist bestimmt nicht mehr da also...ich geh da jetzt umsonst hinunter...na eben er ist nicht da...so Pech gehabt Lily...sag mal wohin gehst du?...Lily bleib sofort stehen...halt stopp...das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein...na gut jetzt streit ich schon mit mir selber...Seine Tür ist ja offen...also es brennt noch Licht...mal kurz hineinschauen...oh mein Gott...ich seh Potter oben ohne...hmm kein schlechter Körperbau...aber Lily was denkst du da...das ist P.o.t.t.e.r.

„Hey ähm Potter?", fragte ich unsicher. Erschrocken blickt er auf...Mann schau nicht so als würdest du mich zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Evans was machst du denn hier?", flüsterte er verwirrt und ich trat ein und sah mich um...Nun Lupin, Black und Pettigrew schliefen ja schon...also aufgeräumt ist das hier nicht.

„also ich hab so nen Verband", begann ich.

„Ja das seh ich", sagte er.

„Wie meinst du-"ach ne Scheiße jetzt bin ich nu mit dem Verband hierhergekommen...na egal...verdeckt ja alles...

„Kannst du mir den abmachen. Die anderen schlafen bei mir schon alle und ich krieg den selber nicht runter", fragte ich und jedes einzelne Wort das ich zu ihm sprach kostete mich meine ganze Überwindung um ihn nicht anzugiften. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er nickte. Also ich geh da mal zu ihm hin und drehte mich um. So nach ein paar Minuten hat er ihn aufgekriegt aber...ach scheiße das Teil fliegt ja hinunter. Ich hielt den Verband vorn noch fest damit er nicht ganz abrutscht.

„Hier zieh das drüber...ich glaube kaum das du nackte hinüberwandern willst"; sagte er und reichte mir ein rotes Shirt von sich.

Ich zog es mir schnell drüber und passt auch genau auf das er nichts sah...so dann könnt ich ja gehen...

„Danke", sagte ich als ich aus der Tür hinaustrat. So schon besser ohne diesem Verband...Moment mal...hatte ich gerade Danke gesagt?

Soooo ich hoffe das Chap hat euch gefallen und es gibt wie immer bald mehr doch ich will ja nicht irgendwie verzweifelt klingen aber ich tue es: Bitte Reviewt mir. Auch wenn's nur ein ganz klitzekleines Review ist....Bitte!!!

Liebe Grüße

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	4. Untersteh dich

yavanna16: Wird mich bemühen keine Rechtschreibfehler mehr zu machen.

Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher...Lily hat ständig Stimmungsschwankungen...mal

schauen. Ich geb James weiterhin die Möglichkeiten aber Lily ist ein recht

schwieriger Mensch...leicht kompliziert

DasTeddy: Wie gesagt wird ich mehr auf die Rechtschreibung achten.

torence: Hey danke für deinen Tipp. Ich hab darauf gar nicht geachtet.

Rmschen: Danke für dein Lob ganzdollknuddel über dein Review freu ich mich immer

ganz doll ;-) Ist so schön aufbauend

Danke an alle für die Reviews. Nur wegen dem schreibe ich jeden Tag weiter........und weil es mir Spaß macht gg

So aber das alles interessiert euch sicher nicht also geht's jetzt mal weiter mit der Story:

Was? Erst neun Uhr und der bescheuerte Wecker läutet? Ach so ne Scheiße...es ist Samstag. Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite und versuchet wieder einzuschlafen. Es war mein Recht an einem Samstag auszuschlafen, oder? Nichts da...

„Lily steh auf", hörte ich Niki rufen bevor mich ein Kissen traf.

„Was soll der Blödsinn", rief ich verärgert und verkroch mich unter meine Bettdecke.

„Los wir müssen zum Frühstück. Wir gehen gleich darauf nach Hogsmeade", sagte sie. Moment...was heißt hier wir? Sie meinte doch nicht etwa...

„Ich hoffe mit wir meinst du dich, Lucy, Mimi und mich", sagte ich und mit einem Mal wurde es ruhig. Nein bitte...tu mir das nicht an.

„Nun eigentlich meinte ich...", begann sie, doch sie brach unsicher ab. Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein. Nicht...

„James und Sirius, dich und mich", sagte sie zögernd. Autsch...das hat gesessen. Sogleich setzte ich mich auf und funkelte sie böse an.

„Nein", sagte ich schlicht.

"Ach komm bitte Lily", sagte sie flehend und warf sich auf mein Bett.

„Nein", wiederholte ich.

„Biiiiittteee", sagte sie und zog mich in ein e Umarmung.

„Nein", sagte ich noch einmal.

„Ach komm Lilian, stell dich nicht so an. Nur dieses eine Mal.", sagte sie und ich warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Bei dir heißt es immer 'nur dieses eine Mal'", sagte ich.

„Bitte Lilian. Tu es für mich", sagte sie und sah mich zuckersüß und unschuldig an.

„Wenn du aufhörst mich Lilian zu nennen", sagte ich verärgert und mit einem Mal fiel sie mir wieder um den Hals, doch mit so einer Wucht das wir vom Bett flogen.

„Danke, danke, danke. Du wirst es nicht bereuen", sagte sie während wir versuchten uns aufzurappeln.

„Das tue ich aber jetzt schon", nuschelte ich. Ich glaub nicht das sie mich verstanden hat...

"Hey Evans, hier drüben", rief Black quer durch die Halle. Niki stand schon bei den beiden und sah mich strahlend an. Ich zwang mich zu einem lächeln was mir jedoch schnell verging als ich bei ihnen war.

„Sehr schön", sagte Niki und klatschte in die Hände, „Nun können wir ja gehen."

Sie hakte sich bei Sirius ein und ging mit ihm los. Wütend das sie mich mit Potter stehen ließ ging ich ihnen hinterher. Potter neben mir her. Na toll...was jetzt? Geht das so den ganzen Tag? Na das wird bestimmt lustig...bloß nicht ansprechen Potter...tu das bloß nicht...wie siehts eigentlich mit seiner Hand aus...wow das ist ja noch schlimmer als gestern, das ist ja richtig tief und angeschwollen siehts auch aus....bloß nicht lachen Lily...nicht jetzt.

„Ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht", sagte Potter und ich blitzte zu ihm herüber. Nicht? Hab wohl doch nicht fest genug zugebissen.

„Wieso bist du nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen", fragte ich und sah gerade aus.

„Was sollt ich denn sagen? Ein Hund wollt mir die Hand abbeißen?", sagte er und sah mich skeptisch an, „Obwohl bei Padfoot könnte man nie wissen..."

„Oh diese bescheuerten Spitznamen...Könnt ihr die mal sein lassen. Vollkommen kindisch.", sagte ich genervt.

"Ach und Lily ist kein Spitzname? Soll ich dich lieber...Lilian nennen", sagte er und ohne das ich ihn ansah wusste ich das er grinste.

„Lust auf nen kleinen Fluch Potter?", fauchte ich, „Hört sich nämlich ganz danach an."

Er sagte nichts, doch aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich das er lächelte...was gibt es daran zu lächeln?

„Vier Butterbier", bestellte ich dann eine viertel Stunde später an der Theke von dem Drei Besen.

„Kommt sofort", rief Cameron, die junge Wirtin.

Ich geh also wieder zu meinem Platz zurück und was seh ich da...Niki und Sirius heftig am flirten und ich kann mich neben Potter setzen...na toll. Ich lass mich also neben Potter auf den Sitz fallen ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"Hier eure Bestellung", sagte Cameron gleich darauf und stellte die dampfenden Becher vor uns ab.

„Danke", sagte jeder von uns und nahm eins...Ich schlürfte an dem himmlisch guten Becher und suchte einen Grund nicht mit Potter reden zu müssen, doch irgendwie fiel mir nichts ein. Also blieb mir nichts übrig...und ich fing an vollkommen interessiert an meinen Nägeln herumzufummeln.

„Was hast du gestern so spät eigentlich noch getrieben?", fragte mich Potter dann nach ein paar Minuten.

„Nun nichts was dich angeht", sagte ich schlicht.

„Du weißt das Potter dir gestern den Arsch gerettet hat", mischte sich jetzt Sirius ein, doch ich fummelte seelenruhig an meinen Nägeln herum.

"Freu dich und leg ein Ei", sagte ich gelangweilt.

„Lily-"

„Was ist Niki?", sagte ich scharf und sah sie an.

„Ach nichts", sagte sie seufzend und nahm noch einen Schluck. Keiner sagte mehr was. So saßen wir eine geschlagene halbe Stunde lang bis wir alle augetrunken hatten.

"Ich zahl schon", sagte Potter und stand auf, ich ging ihm hinterher und stellte mich bei der Theke neben ihn.

"Ich zahl mein Butterbier schon selber", sagte ich und winkte Cameron zu mir.

„Ach jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an", sagte Potter verärgert doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn.

„Ich zahl ein Butterbier", sagte ich.

"Nein Cameron die vier Butterbier gehen auf mich", sagte er und reichte ihr das Geld.

"Aber-„

„Lily ich glaub Niki und Prongs wollen gehen. Kommst du nun?", fragte er und ging voraus. Dieser...was erlaubte der sich eigentlich...schnitt mir einfach so das Wort ab...

Wütend schritt ich ihm hinterher hinaus. Ich funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
"Was sollte das gerade?", sagte ich scharf.

„Was denn?", fragte er und sah mich unschuldig an. Ach bei Merlin...so ein Idiot. Ich nahm nun einfach seine Hand und drückte ihm das Geld hinein.

"Ich sagte doch ich bezahle meins selber", sagte ich und widmete mich nun voll und ganz Niki, „Also wohin gehen wir?"

"Nun ähh...wir könnten uns auf ne Bank dort bei diesem Spielplatz setzen", meinte sie sichtlich verwirrt und deutete auf einen Platz weiter hinten im grünen.  
  
"Okay",, sagte ich und ging voraus. Als wir dort ankamen, wollte ich mich schon auf eine Bank setzen, doch Niki rannte daran geradewegs vorbei, zu einer Art Schaukel. Es sah aus wie eine Schale die an vier Ketten gehangen wurde. Genervt seufzend stand ich auf und ging zu ihr hin.

"Komm schon Lily", sagte sie grinsend und setzte sich in die „Schale". Ich ließ mich neben sie draufplumpsen und sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an.

„Wo sind die Jungs?", fragte sie und sah sich um.

"Mir doch egal", sagte ich genervt.

„Ach komm, gib James ne Chance", sagte sie. Und mit einem Mal wurde ich wütend und warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu.  
  
"Wie oft noch: Ich denke nicht mal im Traum daran was mit Potter zu haben", sagte ich.

"Nenn ihn wenigstens James", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. Sie war diese Blicke von mir bei diesem Thema schon gewöhnt.

„Ich nenne ihn Potter", sagte ich bestimmt....aarghh was ist jetzt los. Die „Schale"hat angefangen zu Schaukeln...ach war doch klar...Potter und Black schaukelten das Ding...jeweils einer stand auf einer Seite.

„Lasst das", fauchte ich.

"Na...ist da jemand leicht gereizt?", sagte Sirius grinsend und tauchte noch fester an.

Plötzlich stand Niki grinsend auf. Was hatte die jetzt vor....setz dich doch wieder hin...bitte Niki...was nein...die hat sich jetzt doch tatsächlich Sirius zugewendet....die will doch nicht etwa...doch sie will...

„Niki warte...lass das sein", sagte ich und stand selber mühsam auf, doch zu spät. Sie sprang von dem Ding ab genau in Sirius seine Arme und mich riss es nach hinten und ich flog hinunter. Doch ich landete seltsamerweise weich...etwas benommen öffnete ich die Augen und blickte in Schokoladenfarbene...na toll...Hey was macht denn der jetzt...wieso schaute er kurz auf meine Lippen...wieso kommt der mir so nah...seine Lippen trennen nur noch Millimeter von meinen...

„Untersteh dich", fauchte ich und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Dann stand ich schnell auf und verließ schnurstracks den Spielplatz und machte mich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein? Dachte der echt er könnte mich ohne weiteres küssen? Dieser bescheuerte Ausflug...wieso bin ich da überhaupt mitgekommen? Hätte ich mir nicht denken können was da rauskommt? Nein Lily...hättest du nicht...denn in dem Moment wo du zugesagt hast du nicht GEDACHT...das war die einzige Erklärung wieso ich so was blödes mache.

„Lily warte doch", rief jemand und ich blieb stehen. Ich war gerade dabei die Eingangshalle zu durchqueren. Was wollte ER denn jetzt von mir? Ich drehte mich um und funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Was willst du Potter?", fauchte ich.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er, „Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist."

„Ich weiß es aber", sagte ich scharf; „Du dachtest du kannst dir alles erlauben, wie bei den ganzen anderen Mädchen. Doch merk dir eins Potter: Ich bin anders als die."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte ich davon und hörte sein leises „Ich weiß"nicht mehr...

So was ich jetzt einmal brauche ist ne warm Dusche...Merlin ist das angenehm...und Lily hör endlich auf an Potter zu denken....du hast besseres zu tun als deine Gedanken diesem Angeber zu widmen...

Als ich fertig mit Duschen war zog ich mich schnell an und ging hinunter zum Mittagessen. Ich setzte mich neben Mimi und Lucy...Niki und Black waren nicht da...

Ich merkte das Lucy und Mimi Blicke tauschten und ich sah sie leicht verärgert an.

"Ist was?", fragte ich und versuchte ruhig zu klingen.

„Nein", sagte Lucy achselzuckend, „Wir haben uns nur gefragt wie dein date mit Potter gelaufen ist, da du und er schon so früh zurück seit"

Wie bitte? Hatte sie gerade DATE gesagt?

"Das war kein Date", fauchte ich.

„Was war es denn sonst?", fragte Mimi mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nun...also...ich wurde von Niki mitgeschleppt.", sagte ich...na gut es mag sich anhören als wäre es ein Date gewesen aber es war definitiv keines.

„Die Beweggründe sind egal...also wie war' s"; fuhr Lucy fort.

„Nun, absolut scheiße. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit genervt und hat dann auch noch versucht mich zu küssen.", sagte ich. Mimi und Lucs fingen doch nun tatsächlich an zu grinsen...bin ich hier die einzige die so was nicht witzig findet?...nun anscheinend schon...

„Und wie hast du reagiert?", fragte Lucy.

„Nun ich habe gesagt er solle es nicht wagen und bin weggegangen.", sagte ich schlicht, „Guckt mich nicht so an. Was hätte ich den sonst tun sollen?"

„Ihm eine Chance geben", sagten beide gleichzeitig. So das reicht...nun gehen die alle echt zu weit...müssen die immer wieder mit dem selben Spruch daherlaufen...fällt euch nichts anderes ein?

„Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr...Wir sehen uns später", sagte ich und stand ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten auf und verließ die Halle.

Auf so was hab ich echt keine Lust mehr...Gib Potter doch ne Chance...bla bla...wieso sollte man einem Menschen ne Chance geben den man verabscheut? Ich mein die wollen das echt alle nicht kapieren...keiner...niemand von denen will wissen was ich über Potter denke... es heißt immer nur wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll...gib ihm eine Chance...so ein Blödsinn...wozu denn auch?

Glauben die echt ich würde mich jemals in ihn verlieben?

So hoffe das Chap hat euch gefallen! Ja, ich weiß...böse Lily...so gemein zu James...wie schon mal erwähnt...sie führt schon ihr Eigenleben...ich kann tippen was ich will, sie ändert es ja doch in was negatives um...so James, das werden wir beide dann mal ändern müssen...oder es zumindest weiterhin versuchen...

Morgen gibt's dann mehr sofern ihr mir reviewt und sagt was ihr vom neuen Chap haltet damit ich weiß was ich besser machen könnt...

LG  
Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	5. Quidditch,Feuerwhiskey und ne Gute Nacht

Yavanna16: ich freu mich immer so über die Reviews und da seh ich dann auch immer nen

Grund gleich weiterzuschreiben.

Torence: Ja obwohl die Lily meine Story unter Kontrolle hat und mich nur selten entscheiden lässt was nun passiert, hab ich sie auch ganz gern :-)

DasTeddy: Das könnt sogar stimmen. ;-)

Manik- Xolo: Tja mal schauen was sie mit dem Shirt anstellt gg

Kissymouse: Hey Danke! Du hast vollkommen Recht. Ich hab die Namen vertauscht. Habs

gleich umgeändert. Bist ja ein ganz aufmerksamer Leser ;-) Bravo!!!

Soooo...langsam fange ich an nervös zu werden...ich bin grad beim Frühstück d das restliche Quidditchteam sagt nichts,was mir nur noch nervöser macht. Wir haben heut ein Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin. Seit dem Vorfall letzte Woche in Hosgmeade habe ich Potter vollkommen ignoriert. Auf Niki war ich auch äußerst böse, doch nach ein paar Tagen hatte sich das gelegt...sie konnte ja eigentlich nichts dafür.

„Du solltest was essen", sagte Potter der mir gegenüber saß. Ich sah ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

"Du hast mir nicht zu sagen was ich tun soll", fauchte ich und rührte jetzt erst recht keinen Bissen an. Stattdessen trank ich haufenweise Kaffe. Ich war gestern noch bis spät in die Nacht mit Mimi, Lucy und Niki unterwegs gewesen, obwohl ich genau wusste das heute ein Spiel war...äußerst bescheuert von mir. Ich sah mir kurz das restliche Team an. Vor einem Spiel saßen wir meistens gemeinsam beim Frühstück. Die anderen sahen auch nicht so aus als hätten sie großen Hunger und würgten nur ein paar Bissen hinunter.

„Es wird langsam Zeit", sagte Potter plötzlich und langsam standen wir alle auf.

„Viel Glück", riefen mir die Mäddls zu und ich schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln, bevor ich dann mit den andere die Halle verließ. Wir zogen uns schnell um und noch immer sagte keiner was...die Stille war beinahe erdrückend...wieso waren wir denn so nervös? Das fraget ich mich echt vor jedem Spiel...wir sind doch ein echt gutes Team...aber na ja

„Gut...es wird Zeit"; sagte Potter etwas steif. Was, heute gar keine „aufmunternde"Rede? Mann, tut sich sogar Potter anscheißen? Naja hoffen wir das beste...obwohl es mir schwer fällt das einzugestehen hatte doch Potter bis jetzt jedes Spiel für uns entschieden...

Auf dem Feld empfing uns tosender Beifall. Die Mehrheit der Zuschauer war in den Farben Rot und Gold gekleidet, die anderen, wahrscheinlich alles nur Slytherin, waren in den Farben Grün und Silber.

„Kapitäne, gebt euch die Hand"; sagte Madam Hooch, eine äußerst junge Quidditchbegeisterte Hexe.

James und Malfoy gaben sich die Hand und mir war klar das sie gegenseitig versuchten sie sich zu brechen.

„Hey Schlammblut", rief mir einer der Slytherin Treiber grinsend zu, „Pass auf das du nicht vom Besen fällst."

„Wird schon nicht passieren", sagte ich kühl, „Wir werden euch jetzt so richtig in den Arsch treten...aber das seit ihr ja schon von uns gewohnt."Die restlichen aus meinen Team fingen an zu Lachen und gemeinsam bestiegen wird die Besen und stiegen hoch in die Luft...ach was das für ein befreiendes Gefühl ist...und mit einem Mal ist die Nervosität weg. So nun gut konzentrieren Lily...

„Und nun warten alle nur noch Madam Hooch ihren Pfiff", hörte ich die Stimme des Moderators Josh Brandon einem Gryffindor aus meinem Jahrgang und schon ertönte der Pfiff und die Bälle wurden freigelassen.

So gleich schnappte sich Black den Quaffel und raste auf das Slytherin Tor zu, doch dort wurde er von zwei Jägern Beck und Nott abgefangen, also passt er schnell rüber zu unserem dritten Jäger Chris, der wiederum zu mir passte und ich schoss ein Tor.

"Tor von unser wunderhübschen Lily Evans", rief Josh über den tosenden Beifall, doch das Spiel ging sofort weiter. Nun war Slytherin im Quaffelbesitz. Nott passte zu Bloom, dem dritten Jäger der Slytherins, und der raste auf unser Tor zu. Doch Black stellte sich ihm mit dem Besen in die Quere und als Bloom schützend die Arme vors Gesicht heilt, fiel ihm der Quaffel aus der Hand und ich die unter ihm flog, fing ihn auf und flog in die andere Richtung. Doch die Slytherins ließen sich das nicht gefallen. Beck kam auf mich zugeflogen und als ich ausweichte kam von der anderen Seite Nott und rammte mir seinen Ellbogen in die Seite...Autsch scheiße das tut weh...für ein paar Sekunden fiel mir tatsächlich das Atmen schwer und ich ließ den Quaffel fallen.

„Lily", hörte ich Potter rufen.

„Konzentrier dich auf den Schnatz!", rief ich wütend zurück.

Das Publikum fing an zu buhn und Josh fing so arg an zu schimpfen das Mac Gonnagal Anstalten machte ihm das Megafon wegzunehmen. Ich hörte Madam Hooch pfeifen und schon hatte ich einen Freistoß. Etwas benommen flieg ich nun zu den Torringen und Madam Hooch gibt mir den Quaffel...nun reiß dich zusammen Lily und...

„Noch ein Tor für Gryffindor! Das seht ihr was ihr davon hat ihr miesen falsch spielenden A-"

„Brandon! Reißen sie sich zusammen", sagte Mac Gonnagal scharf.

„Tut mir Leid Professor", sagte er und klang aber ganz und gar nicht danach.

So also das Spiel geht weiter...Nur Black schien nicht ganz zu realisieren das es weiter ging...wütend starte er Nott an."Lass es sein", rief ich ihm zu doch es schien als würde er mich nicht hören. Gerade als Nott an ihm vorbeigeflogen kam, ging er in die Kurve und flog geradewegs in ihn hinein. Nott riss es beinahe vom Besen und schon ertönte Madam Hooch ihr Pfiff. Freistoß für Slytherin...toll gemacht Black...also mal schauen...Nott wirft...und ahhh nein er trifft.

„Tor für Slytherin"; sagte Josh mit gelangweilter Stimme, "Es steht 2o : 10 für Gryffindor."

Das entwickelte sich langsam zu der schlimmsten Partie die wir je gegen Slytherin gespielt hatten und das soll schon was heißen...es wurde nur noch gefoult. Die nächsten Tore waren lauter Freistöße. Black hatte für seine Attacke einen heftigen Schlag mit dem Schläger von einem der Treiber in den Magen bekommen. Dafür hatte Chris den Treiber beinahe von Besen gekickt...Ich wurde dann fast vom Besen gerissen und Julie hatte dann einem Slyterhin Treiber den Schläger aus der Hand geschlagen...unser aller letzte Hoffung war Potter...so blöd das auch klingen mag...dann gingen Potter und Malfoy beide in den Sturzflug...es war als würde die Zeit still stehen...die Zuschauer gaben keinen Ton mehr von sich und wir Spieler sahen dem ganzen völlig perplex zu...dann...ich weiß gar nicht wieso mir das auffiel...einer der beiden Klatscher kam genau in die Laufbahn von Potter und raste von hinten auf ihn zu und er merkte es nicht mal...ohne zu überlegen was ich tat riss ich meinen Besen nach vorne und raste auf Potter zu.

"Was in Merlins Namen tust du da?", rief Sirius schockiert doch ich achtete nicht darauf...doch ehrlich, was tat ich da? Nun war es auch schon egal...mich trennten nur noch wenige Meter von Potter...er bemerkte mich und sah mich verwirrt an...ich sah noch mal nach dem Klatscher...gleich war er da...ohne zu überlegen was ich tat drehte ich Potter meine Schulter zu und rammte in ein paar Meter zur Seite, dafür bekam ich aber den Klatscher voll ab, er riss mich vom Besen und ich hing nur noch benommen mit einer Hand am Besen. Ich hörte wie viele aus dem Publikum geschockt aufschrieen. Ich sah noch mal nach Potter aber der war schon weg. Mit letzter Kraft schwang ich mich auf meinen Besen und sah dann hinab zu Boden und konnte genau im letzten Moment sehen wie Potter Malfoy zur Seite drängte und mit seiner Hand den goldenen Ball umschloss...es war als hätte jemand den Ton voll aufgedreht...das Stadium explodierte...der Rest des Teams und ich flogen hinunter zu Potter und Sirius riss ihn sogar vom Besen, doch da sie knapp über dem Boden schwebten, kullerten sie nur auf den Rasen wo sie lachend sich aufrappelten...

„Gryffindor gewinnt mit 270: 100", schrei Josh in das Mikrofon doch es hörte sowieso niemand mehr zu. Jetzt kamen die ganzen Schüler auf uns zu gerannt und kaum das man sich versah wurden wir alle schon auf Händen von denen getragen.

„LILY DU WARTS GROSSARTIG", hörte ich Mimi, Lucy und Niki zugleich rufen und ich grinste nur noch breiter...es war einfach fantastisch...die Tatsache das ich gerade riskierte wieder für ne Woche im Krankenflügel zu landen und das ich das für Potter tat, vergas ich vollkommen...

„So Leute...auf Gryffindor, das Team und auf Lily", sagte Lucy in der Nacht. Nach der Party im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten wir vier uns in den Raum der Wünsche verzogen. Mimi und Lucy besorgten Feuerwhiskey und nun ja...so nimmt das alles seinen Lauf.

"Ja genau auf Lily", meinte Niki als wir anstießen, „Hätte sie James nicht geholfen, hätte ihn das Ding voll erwischt und Malfoy hätte den Schnatz gehabt."Wir tranken auf einmal unsere Gläser aus... ich sagte nichts zu dem ganzen und lächelte nur...

„Lust auf ein kleines Spiel", fragte Lucy grinsend und holte einen Würfel hervor, „Die Zahl die man würfelt, so viele Stamperl Feuerwhiskey muss man trinken. Ich fing an zu lachen...na das wird ja lustig...

„Gut Lily fang an", sagte Lucy und reichte mir den Würfel. Ich schüttelte kurz meine Hand und warf dann eine 3. Autsch...aber mal ganz okay für den Anfang. Als nächstes war Niki dran...die hats schlimm erwischt...eine 6...und dann Mimi...eine 2, schwach...und Lucy hatte ne fünf... so ging das ein paar Runden lang bis wir nicht mehr genau die Zahlen erkannten und es sein ließen.

„Was tut ihr denn da?", hörten wir plötzlich jemand von Eingang aus fragen. Ich bekam nen Lachkrampf und sah gar nicht nach wer da war. Niki jedoch sprang mehr oder weniger auf und torkelte zur Tür.

"Sirius", sagte sie und drückte ihm nen Kuss auf, „Was macht ihr so spät noch draußen. Moment hatte sie ihr gesagt...hmm...mal schauen...vielleicht hast du dich ja verhört...nee...Potter ist auch da,...war doch klar...

„Seit ihr...nun ja...leicht angeheitert?", fragte Black grinsend und sah sich die leeren Flaschen Feuerwhiskey und die Stamperl an.

„Nur ganz leicht", sagte Lucy und trank noch nen Schluck. Potter und Black lachten...wieso lachen die denn...ist doch nur die Wahrheit...ich bin nicht betrunken...nur ein kleines bisschen...sollen die doch denken was sei wollen...ich geh jetzt jedenfalls spazieren...so Lily jetzt stehen wir mal auf...so sehr schön...Flasche kannst du ja dalassen...noch schnell nen Schluck nehmen...okay gehen wir...kriegt eh keiner mit...so also wohin gehen wir denn...geht da wer hinter mir? Egal, zu faul zum umdrehen...ich fing an zu lachen...zu faul zum umdrehen...wie das klingt...nun ja...gut gehen wir aus dem Schloss...drehen wir uns mal Lily....wui wui wui....immer schneller und schneller und autsch....bin hingefallen...so schnell aufrappeln...Moment wer hilft mir denn da...ah Potter...

„Halloooooooo...Potter", sagte ich und fing an heftig zu lachen.

„Lily was tust du denn da? Solltest du nicht besser schlafen gehen", sagte er lächelnd.

"Nenn mich nich Lily. Für dich immer noch Evans, Mr. Potter", sagte ich.

„Ich müsste mit dir reden aber in dem Zustand geht das schwer?", sagte er.

"Welcher Zustand? Bin vollkommen anwesend", sagte ich.

„Du bist vollkommen dicht", sagte er grinsend. Dicht...wär ja schön blöd wenn ich ein Leck hätte...ich fing wieder an zu kichern und stützte mich an ihm ab...haha Dicht...

„Magst du wieder nüchtern werden?", fragte er.

"Ich bin nüchtern aber du kannst versuchen mich noch nüchterner zu machen", sagte ich grinsend."In Ordnung", sagte er und huuuh...er hob mich auf seine Arme hoch...was hatte der denn jetzt vor? Wieso geht denn der zum See...egal...hey das ist viel einfach als selber zu gehen...booah das Wasser sieht doch geil aus...

PLATSCH

Schon lag ich in dem beschissenem See drinnen... mit einem Mal war das gar nicht mehr so schön...wütend tauchte ich auf und kletterte umständlich auf den Steg. Er hatte mir seine Hand angeboten...paahh zuerst so ne Aktion und dann den Gentleman rauslassen...

„Nüchtern?", fragte er grinsend.

„Vollkommen Potter", sagte ich verärgert und meine Augen blitzten zu ihm hinüber.

„Gut dann kann ich ja mal anfangen"; sagte er und schien nun doch verunsichert.  
  
"Was ist denn Potter?", fauchte ich.  
  
"Wieso hast du das heut getan?"

„Was getan?"

„Mich vor dem Klatscher gerettet?"

"Weil...weil ich nun mal gewinnen wollt und sonst wärst du aus dem Spiel gewesen und Malfoy hätte den Schnatz gehabt."

„Ohh...verstehe...nun trotzdem danke."

„Gute Nacht Potter", sagte ich und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Was sollte denn das ganze jetzt? Es wäre wohl doch besser gewesen wenn ich oben geblieben wäre...was die andere wohl noch machen? Nun egal...ich geh lieber mich mal umziehen...ahja was fällt dem eigentlich mich in den See zu werfen...na warte...ich drehte mich noch mal um, doch Potter war nicht mehr da...nun gut...das hat auch noch bis morgen Zeit...und danach geh ich dann mal besser schlafen...aber eines noch:

Hatte ich gerade zu Potter Gute Nacht gesagt?


	6. Einfach nur Feig

Yavanna16: Sie war auch vollkommen betrunken ;-) Das mit Bloom, ich weiß so was darf man nicht aber mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen. Ich hab nach nem Namen gesucht und da ist mein Blick auf die englische Ausgabe vom 5. Harry Potter gefallen und dort steht auf dem Umschlag Bloomsbury...und da hab ich dann Bloom daraus gemacht ;-)

Rmschen: Dankeeee. Fand' s auch ganz witzig das zu schreiben gg

GefallenerEngel: Ich bemüh mich echt die Rechtschreibfehler im Rahmen zu halten.

Manik- Xolo: War James bestimmt auch aber wir wissen beide das es Lily ja nicht nur deswegen getan hat oder ;-) Aber darauf brauch ich sie gar nicht erst anzusprechen...(du weißt ja: Eigenleben)...die wird zur Furie und meint ich bild mir da was ein was gar nicht stimmt.

Teufelsweib: Ich hab auch gar nicht vor die Story zu unterbrechen bevor sie fertig ist...ich finds ja auch ganz lustig das alles zu schreiben...

So ich weiß ich hab diesmal gar nicht am nächsten Tag ein neues Chapter online gestellt, aber das war weil ich bei ner Freundin übernachtet habe und ja...da kam dann auch etwas Alk ins Spiel und in so nem Zustand brauch ich gar nicht erst zu versuchen zu schreiben ;-)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen:

„Hey wieso bist du so früh gegangen?", fragte mich Mimi am nächsten morgen.

„Ich war schon müde, die Wirkung vom Alk hat nachgelassen gehabt", sagte ich.

"Wir haben noch so lachen müssen...Niki hat das gesamte Zimmer voll gekotzt", sagte Lucy grinsend. Ich sah Niki an und sie wurde feuerrot."Ach ist doch egal...war halt etwas zu viel für dich", sagte ich schulterzuckend."Es ist so peinlich...Sirius und James waren dabei.", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Haben die Jungs auch was getrunken?", fragte ich. Moment...wieso sage ich schon die Jungs? Klingt ?

„Nee war nichts mehr übrig für die.", sagte Mimi, „Das hat alles Niki weggekippt."

„Aber wir hatten-"

„7 Flaschen. Ich weiß", unterbrach mich Mimi grinsend, „4 davon hat sie allein getrunken."

„Aber Niki das ist Feuerwhiskey", sagte ich, „Da ist doch klar das bei der Menge schlecht wird."

„Ich wird den beiden nie wieder in die Augen sehen können", sagte Niki.

„Übertreib mal nicht", sagte Lucy, „Die haben doch eh nichts gesagt."  
  
"Aber sie haben sich vor mir schon geekelt.", sagte sie verzweifelt."

"Wundert' s dich?", sagte Mimi, „Du bist in deinem eigenen erbrochenen gelegen. Aber jetzt mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Es wird schon alles okay sein."Es klang vielleicht hart aber so wollte es Mimi nicht rüberkommen lassen...das wussten wir schon alle...sie merkte manchmal nicht wenn sie was unpassendes sagte...

Niki war heute nicht zum frühstück gegangen, was wir alle auch verstanden. Jetzt mal ehrlich...wem wer das nicht peinlich? Die anderen haben mir erzählt was sie noch gemacht hatte, aber natürlich war Niki da gerade eben duschen...sie hatte nen Filmriss und wusste nicht alles und es war wohl besser das es so blieb...auf jeden Fall tut sie mir schrecklich Leid...

„Na Schlammblut", sagte plötzlich jemand und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken...war doch so klar...Malfoy und Nott...sie stellten sich in die Mitte des Ganges und ich sah sie wtend an.  
  
"Geht zur Seite", fauchte ich und trat auf sie zu. Sie zückten ihre Zauberstäbe...was soll den der Scheiß jetzt...sicherheitshalber umklammerte ich meinen eigenen in meiner Tasche...  
  
"Bleib dort...es ist schon schlimm genug das wir die gleiche Luft wie ein Schlammblut atmen müssen...da musst du uns nicht auch noch dreckig machen", sagte Nott und grinste gehässig.

„Als du mich gestern fast vom Besen gerissen hast, hat es dich auch nicht gestört", sagte ich scharf.

"Für nen guten Zweck tut man doch alles", gab er zurück. Diese beiden Penner...so was dummes auch...die sind zu zweit...duellieren bringt da nichts und als Schulsprecherin kann ich so was nicht tun...ah...ich bin Schulsprecher...aber lassen wirs einfach sein...als ich mich umdrehet und in die andere Richtung gehen wollte stand dort doch tatsächlich auch noch wer...Bloom und Beck...

„Ihr könnt wohl nicht verlieren...nur weil wir euch gestern fertig gemacht haben, müsst ihr nicht zu viert auf _eine_ losgehen", sagte ich wütend.

„Du meinst wohl _eine_", sagte Bloom und ich sah ihn angeekelt an...so was kindisches.

„So und nun werden wir ein wenig Spaß haben", sagte Malfoy und grinste heimtückisch.

"Ich bin Schulsprecherin. Ich schwöre euch falls ihr was tut, zieh ich euch sämtliche Punkte ab."

„Die kriegen wir dann von Jackson wieder. Du weißt das unser Hauslehrer da sehr großzügig ist, wenn es um uns geht", sagte Bloom.

„Genug geredet- „_Amaurosis Figitax_"(A/N: Sorgt kurzzeitig dafür, dass der Gegner nichts sieht ), sagte Malfoy und mit einem Mal wurde mir schwarz vor den Augen....scheiße so ein Arschloch...doch langsam bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun...was sollte ich jetzt machen...alleine und blind kann ich nicht viel ausrichten...hol einmal deinen Zauberstab heraus...so gut...ach nein Schieße jetzt ist der mir tatsächlich hinuntergefallen. Als ich mich bückte rutschte meine Tasche von meiner Schulter und flog auf den Boden...ich hörte wie alles hinauskullerte...und diese Idioten lachen auch noch...so also wie soll ich jetzt noch meinen Zauberstab finden...ich tastete auf dem Boden herum aber da lagen nun so viele Sachen...

„Einfach nur wunderbar dich so am Boden kriechen zu sehen", sagte Malfoy.

„Ihr seit widerlich", sagte ich und fand den scheiß Zauberstab einfach nicht...ah da ist er ja-

„_Accio _Zauberstab", sagte Nott und ich spürte wie er mir ais den Fingern glitt...diese Schweine...lassen mir nicht mal meinen Zauberstab. Gut Lily...versuch aufzustehen...so sehr schön...aahh...ich spürte einen heftigen Ruck und schon wurde ich zu Boden geworfen...jemand hatte mich auf der Schulter hinuntergedrückt...Ich kam äußerst unsanft auf...versuchen wir es noch mal...ah scheiße lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe...diesmal hat mir weh das Schienbein gestellt und ich flog vorne über hin und landete auf einer Menge Gegenständen...auf jeden Fall spürte ich das ich was warmes im Mundwinkel hatte...Blut...

„Sowas ist doch einfach nur Feig", schrie ich wütend;"Alleine könnt ihr euch nicht mit mir anlegen oder? Ihr seit echt peinlich..."

Ich atmete schwer und ließ und versuchte nochmal mich aufzurappeln, doch ich kann auf den rechten Fuß nicht eintreten und knickste ein...perfekt...ach so ein Mist...ich hörte wen laufen...vielleicht kommt ja wer der mir helfen kann...

„_Expelliarmus"_, hörte ich zwei Leute rufen und kurt darauf zwei Zauberstäbe zu Boden fallen.

„Was glaubt ihr eigentlich was ihr da tut?", schrie jemand wütend...Black...ich hab aber auch immer so ein Glück...nicht wahr? Ständig laufen mir die bedien über den Weg...das ist langsam nicht mehr normal...naja...wenigstens können sie mir jetzt helfen...alles ist besser als hier hilflos zu liegen...ich merkte das ich zitterte...

„_Stupor"_, rief Potter und ich hörte wie jemand zu Boden sackte...bloß nicht übertreiben Jungs...

„_Locomotor Mortis"_, sagte Black...und der nächste flog um...na das wird ja immer besser...wehren die sich denn gar nicht...und kaum hatte ich es gedacht passierte es auch schon...es entstand ein richtiges Gefecht und ich saß mitten drin. Ich spürte den ein oder anderen Fluch ober mir vorbeifliegen....dann irgendwann...mir schien es eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben...hörte ich wieder zwei Leute umfliegen...und dann war...stille...was ist wenn das jetzt Black und Potter waren? Jemand fasst mich am Arm und ich wich erschrocken zurück...ich zitterte nun so heftig das ich spürte wie meine Lippen zuckten.

"Keine Angst Lily...ich bin's James", sagte Potter...Oh Merlin sei dank...Potter...ich ließ mich nach vorne fallen geradewegs in seine Arme...

„Diese Idioten", hörte ich Black neben mir sagen, „Jetzt fliegen sie. Jetzt ist es aus. Jetzt gibt es keine Ausrede mehr für die."

„Geht' s dir gut?", fragte Potter besorgt, „Ich mein...okay blöde Frage..."

"Ja...ja ich bin in Ordnung...danke", sagte ich.

„Du...du blutest auf der Lippe », sagte Potter und als ich zu ihm hochblickte, strich er mir mit seinem Finger über die Lippe und wischte es weg.

„Was ist mit deinen Augen?", fragte Potter, „Die sind so...nun ja...leer...es fehlt dieses Funkeln"

„Amaurosis Figitax", sagte ich, „Malfoy's Werk."

Ich hörte Black etwas murmeln und schon konnte ich wieder sehen. Ich blickte direkt in das besorgte Gesicht von Black der neben uns hockte...Moment...uns? Ich war doch tatsächlich in Potters Armen...ich hab das gar nicht realisiert...umständlich drückte ich mich weg von ihm und sah mich um. Zu beiden Seiten lagen Malfoy, Beck, Bloom und Nott und regten sich nicht.

„Ihnen geht' s gu", sagte Potter der wohl meinen Blicken gefolgt war, „Noch zumindest."

„Ja..ich meine hast du nicht Lust nun ein wenig mit ihnen zu spielen...es gibt da ganz gute witzige Flüche die-"

"Nein", unterbrach ich ihn, „Ich möchte weg von ihnen."

„Gut", sagte Potter und nickte. Er stand auf und auch Black erhob sich...ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch dann fiel mir das mit meinem Fuß ein und ich knickste wieder um,w rude aber von Potter gefangen...Er sah hinunter zu meinem Fuß

„Dein Knöchel...ich denke er ist verstaucht", sagte er, „Ich bring dich in die Krankenstation. Warte...". Und schon hob er mich auf seine Arme...was fällt dem eigentlich ein? Doch ich war zu schwach um was zu sagen und lehnte nur meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Ich geh derweil zu Mac Gonnagal und sag ihr weshalb wir nicht im Unterricht sind.", sagte Black und Potter nickte. Danach setzte er sich in Bewegung...irgendwann sind wir dann unten in der Krankenstation angekommen, er legte mich auf ein Bett und sogleich kam Madam Pomfrey hergelaufen...

„Bei Merlin- Miss Evans, schon wieder sie?", sagte sie und aufgeregt und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, „Wo?"

„Ihr Fuß", sagte Potter und zeigte auf meinen Knöchel.  
  
"So das haben wir gleich"; meinte Madam Pomfrey sprach einen Zauber und ich konnte sogleich meinen Fuß bewegen.

"Danke", sagte ich erschöpft und wollte aufstehen, doch sie drückte mich sanft zurück.  
  
"Nichts da", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, „Sie sehen vollkommen durcheinander aus und zittern wie wild. Ich möchte sie mindestens bis heute Abend hier behalten."Sie wuselte davon und kam wieder mit einer Trank zurückgelaufen."So das trinken Sie...was in Merlins Namen ist denn heute nur los...sie passen auf das sie den Schlaftrank trinkt Mr. Potter", sagte sie und drückte ihm die Flasche in die Hand. Sie eilte zur Tür wo gerade Mac Gonnagal mit Bloom, Beck, Malfoy und Nott erschienen war. Alle vier sahen äußerst mitgenommen aus.

„Hier", sagte Potter und hielt mir das Glas vor den Mund, „Trink. Wenn du ne runde geschlafen hast geht' s dir besser."Ich sah ihn einen Momentlang an und setze dann meinen Mund an das Glas an. Mit jedem Schluck wurde ich immer mehr müde und ließ mich dann zum Schluss ganz zurückfallen...Ich spürte noch wie jemand meine Hand hielt und mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich...

Hoffe das Chapter hat euch gefallen und nun los: Reviewt!

LG

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	7. Spiele und ihre Folgen

Rmschen: Danke für dein Lob ganzdickesBussi

Manik- Xolo: Noch ein Dankeschön einmindestensgenausodickesBussi

Torence: Stimm. Ich hab Mc Gonnagal falsch geschrieben. Danke für den Hinweis ;-)

Gefallener Engel: Das sollt ich wohl machen wenn's nicht besser wird ;-)

Teufelsweib: Ja ich find auch ganz herzig was er macht...Lily sollte das dann irgendwann begreifen ;-)

Lily: hoffe das ich schnell genug weitergemacht habe ;-)

Sam: Wer hofft denn nicht das sie fliegen? Feig...ja...aber das haben nun mal so einige Slytherins an sich...ts ts ts

Elenya: Bloß nicht mit dem Gesetz anlegen ;-)

So nun viel Spaß beim lesen :

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, wusste ich zuerst gar nicht wo ich war, doch dann kamen die Erinnerungen hoch. Ich merkte auch schnell was mich geweckt hatte. Ich setzte mich in meinen Bett auf und sah hinüber auf die andere Seite des Krankenflügels. Dort standen Mc Gonnagal, Jackson und diese vier Idioten von Slytherins zusammen mit Potter Black....mein Gott sieht Mc Gonnagal wütend aus...

„Wie können sie s nur wagen, zu viert jemanden anzugreifen", fauchte sie und ihre Lippe war so schmal, das er nur noch ein Strich war.

"Woher wollen sie wissen das es so war", versuchte Jackson die Slytherins zu verteidigen...war doch klar...dieser Dummkopf.

„Wir haben es gesehen und glauben sie das Evans sich selber so was antun würde?", sagte Black wütend.

„Peter es gibt keine Grund die vier zu verteidigen", sagte Mc Gonnagal aufgerbacht, „Sie wissen genau das sie es getan haben! Dumbledore wurde davon schon in Kenntnis gesetzt und glauben sie mir es ist nicht minder aufgebracht als ich es bin. Sie vier können froh sein das Sie nicht von der Schule fliegen."

„Evans hat uns zuerst angegriffen", log Malfoy...diese falsche Schlange.

"Das habe ich nicht", rief ich und sie drehten sich alle erschrocken zu mir herüber.  
  
"Miss Evans, geht es ihnen besser?", fragte Mc Gopnnagal sogleich."Ja danke", sagte ich und stand auf...huch was hab ich denn da an? Ich trug ein weißes Nachtkleid...mir wär' s lieber wenn sie mir meine Sachen angelassne hätten. Ich ging zu ihnen herüber und sah Malfoy mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

„Ich habe sie nicht angegriffen", sagte ich bestimmt und wandte mich Mc Gonnagal zu.

"Natürlich nicht.", sagte sie aufgebracht und sah Malfoy, Beck, Bloom und Nott wütend an, „Wie kommen sie nur auf so eine dumme Idee jemanden zu verhexen. Noch dazu den _Amaurosis Figitax_ Zauber! Sowas unverschämtes! Das Mädchen hatte doch überhaupt keine Chance sich zu wehren!"

„Potter und Black haben genauso gezaubert", sagte Jackson und funkelte die vier an.  
  
"Bei Merlin! Sie haben Ebvans geholfen"; sagte Mc Gonnagal scharf", 50 Punkte Abzug! Für jeden von euch vieren! Und jeweils eine Woche nachsitzen bei mir! Ihnen ist klar das ihre Eltern benachrichtigt werden und wenn sie dieses Jahr noch ein einziges Mal auffallen dann kommt es zum Schulverweis! Dafür werde ich dann sorgen! In ihrem Abschlussjahr so was dummes anzustellen!"

„Deren Eltern wird das egal sein", knurrte Potter wütend.

"Sie wollen mir doch nicht weiß machen das diese vier trotz allem nicht von der Schule fliegen", sagte Black und blitze mit den Augen wütend zu den Slytherins. Mc Gonnagal schloss die Augen für einen Moment und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch...ja wieso fliegen diese Schweine nicht?"Weil es das Abschlussjahr ist", sagte Mc Gonnagal langsam; „Ich möchte euch nicht die Chance nehmen eure Prüfungen zu machen! Doch wie gesagt ihr braucht nur noch einen Blödsinn zu machen und dann reißt die Geduld auch bei mir! Und nun ab in euren Gemeinschaftsraum! Ich sehe ja das es euch bestens geht."

Malfoy und die andere Slytherins sahen noch mal flehend zu Jackson, doch er schien begriffen zu haben das er da nichts machen kann.  
  
"Ihr habt Prof. Mc Gonnagal gehört"; sagte er und die vier erhoben sich und verließen den Saal. Jackson sah Mc Gonnagal noch einmal wütend an und folgte ihnen.

„Sofern es ihnen wieder gut geht Miss Evans möchte ich sie bitten gemeinsam mit Mr. Potter und Mr. Black in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen. Vorher nehmen sie sich bitte noch ein Stück Schokolade.", sagte sie und ich nickte. Ich ging zu meinen Bett schnappte mir meine Sachen, nahm etwas Schokolade vom Nachkästchen und ging hinaus, gefolgt von Potter und Black.

„Ich fasse es nicht Die fliegen tatsächlich nicht!", sagte Black wütend.

"Wenn jemand Grund hat sich aufzuregen dann wohl ich, oder?", sagte ich scharf, doch ich drehte mich nicht um und ging weiter...doch das hätte ich besser nicht gesagt...

„Weißt du Evans...das Wort Danke gibt es in deinem Wortschatz wohl nicht...wir haben dir geholfen und das einzige was du noch tun kannst ist uns anzuschnauzen", sagte Black und irgendwo wusste ich das er Recht hatte...doch das würde ich niemals zugeben.

„Lass ihr Zeit", sagte Potter", Sie ist bestimmt noch erschöpft." Was redet der denn für nen Mist zusammen?

„Du kannst sie doch nun echt nicht auch noch verteidigen Prongs", sagte Black aufgebracht und Potter schwieg...ja wieso tat er das?

„Mäddls wir können doch nicht schon wieder saufen!", sagte Niki verunsichert als wir an dem folgen Abend den Raum der Wünsche betraten.

„Es ist noch was übrig vom letzten Mal und das werden wir heute nun mal los, du musst ja nichts trinken", sagte Lucy, „Und außerdem ist das nicht so viel."

„Es reicht aus um uns unzurechnungsfähig zu machen", sagte Niki.

"Du meinst wohl dich damit", murmelte Mimi neben mir und ich musste grinsen.

Wir setzten uns an einen runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Lucy stellte zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey in die Mitte des Tisches und wir grinsten uns an.

„Also-", begann Lucy doch sie unterbach sich als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Wir drehten uns alle geschockt um...nein das gibt' s doch nicht...nicht schon wieder...

"James, Sirius, Lupin", sagte Mimi freudig; „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Nun wir hatten eigentlich vor uns nen gemütlichen Abend zu machen", sagte Black und zog selber ne Flasche Feuerwhiskey heraus,.

„Das reicht, ich geh"; sagte Niki und sprang auf. Bevor wir was sagen konnten war sie aus der Tür hinaus. Ich stand auf und wollt ihr nachgehen, doch Mimi hielt mich fest.  
  
"Lass sie", murmelte sie, „Es ist ihr immer noch verdammt peinlich und sie meidet im Moment Sirius."Ich nickte und ließ mich in meinen Stuhl zurückfallen...na toll...ich wollt mit den Girls nen schönen Abend verbringen und wer muss natürlich kommen? Das ist doch langsam abnormal das ich dem ständig begegne...

„Wir stören doch nicht, oder?", sagte Potter und ließ sich auf Niki' s neben mich fallen. Genervt rückte ich meinen Stuhl näher zu Mimi.

"Nein, umso mehr es sind umso lustiger wird's oder hab ich nicht recht Mäddls?", sagte sie grinsend. Mimi strahlte sie an während ich ihr einen finsteren Blick zu warf.

„Wir bräuchten noch ein paar Stühle", sagte Black und wie auf Kommando erschienen zwei Stühle neben den Tisch. Er und Lupin schnappten sich einen Stuhl. Mimi rutsche ein wenig zur Seite und Black stellte den Stuhl neben mich und ließ sich darauf fallen. Lucy machte für Lupin Platz. Nun saßen jeweils ein Mädchen und ein Junge nebeneinander...ich warf Mimi und Lucy einen bösen Blick zu...wieso? Wieso in Merlisn Namen mussten die jetzt kommen? Und noch dazu sitze ich zwischen den beiden Alpträumen in Person.

„Lupin, das hätt ich echt nicht von dir erwartet das du so was tust", sagte ich plötzlich.

"Wieso?", fragte Potter sogleich, „Moony ist jung und hat eben auch ein wenig Spaß:"

„Er ist Schulsprecher", widersprach ich.  
  
"Du genauso"; sagte Black grinsend...ah scheiße...hab nicht aufgepasst was ich sage...so' n Mist.

„Ist doch jetzt auch egal", unterbach uns Lucy und grinste frech...was hatte sie nun schon wieder vor...wieso bin ich ncihtv orhin einfach Niki aus dem Raum gefolgt...

„Jungs...könnt ihr Pokern?", sagte Lucy leise und grinste noch immer so...nein jetzt nicht echt...die wird doch nicht wohl echt jetzt...doch Lily, das ist Lucy...sie will...

„Du meinst...", begann Black grinsend.

"Genau das", sagte Lucy grinsend., „Strippoker"Mimi fing an zu kichern, wofür ich sie hätte erschlagen können...

„Leute muss das sein", sagte ich genervt.  
  
"Ja das muss sein Lily, jetzt stell dich nicht so", sagte Lucy und sah mich flehend an.

„Gut na dann fehlen nur noch die Karten", sagte Potter und sogleich erschienen sie auf dem Tisch. Grinsen nahm er sie zur Hand mischte sie und teilte aus, „Wer verliert zieht was aus."

„Und trinkt dazu noch etwas", sagte Lupin grinsend.

„Na dann los"; meinte Mimi und das Spiel begann. Ich hatte von Anfang an kein gutes Gefühl...okay also los...zuerst verlor Lucy und zog sich ihren Umhang aus und trank ein paar Schlücke aus der Flasche...dann Potter, Mimi und dann war ich es die verlor. Widerwillog ließ ich den Umhang fallen und trank etwas...so weiter geht's...scheiße wieder ich...okay nun die Schuhe weg...nu ist Lupin mal dran...

Eine halbe Stunde später sah das alles schon ganz anders aus...Potter war nur noch in Hose und Boxershorts...Black hatte nur noch sein Shirt und seine Boxershorts an...Lucy war nur noch im BH und Slip, genauso wie Mimi...Lupin saß nur noch in Boxershorts da und ich hatte noch mein Top, meinen BH und meinen Slip...die Stimmung hatte sich um einiges geändert...sagen wir' s so...gebessert...irgendwie störte mich die Anwesenheit der Jungs keines Falls mehr...lag wohl am Alk... wir hatten nur noch wenige Schlücke übrig...Lupin war total dicht und wa deswegen auch so scheiße im Spiel...Lucy schien noch halbwegs denkne zu können und Mimi kicherte in einem durch...Potter und Black jedoch schienen zwar angeheitert aber noch lange nicht dicht...ich hingegen...nun ja...ich sah etwas verschwommen, konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen und fand es äußerst witzig wenn ich verlor...nun ja also weiter geht' s...oh Lupin...ich fing laut an zu lachen und er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr...als er es endlich schnallte, rutschte er mit dem Sessel vor zum Tisch damit man ja nichts sah und ließ die Boxer fallen...Lucy versuchte unter den Tisch zu spähen, doch Lupin stupste sie grinsend an und sie ließ es sein...so also...nun war ich dran...ich spürte die brennenden Blicke von Potter und sogar von Black auf mir und ich fühlte mich äußerst unwohl...trotzdem zog ich mein Top saß nur noch in Unterwäsche da...so also lIly bloß nicht noch mal verlieren...oh nein! Mimi...Merlin was tut sie denn da...sie öffnete einfach kichern den Bh und wollte ihn grad fallen lassen doch ich griff über den Tisch und hielt ihren Arm fest und schüttelte den Kopf...

„Mach das erst nachher", sagte ich, „Rutsch wie Lupin näher zum Tisch und lass den verdammten BH an."Ich war mir nicht sicher ob sie mich verstanden hatte doch sie nickte unentwegt und ließ ihn an...Black half ihr widerwillig den BH wieder zuzumachen und sah mich dann an...  
  
"Danke Evans", sagte er.

"Immer doch gerne Black", gab ich zurück und schenkte ihm nicht weiterhin meine Beachtung...so also es geht schon wieder weiter...Potter...er ließ ohne Kommentar einfach die Hose fallen...er wo er da so stand sah ich erneut wie an dem einen Abend seinen Oberkörper und er schien noch besser zu sein...einfach nur geil...Lily, bis du wahnsinnig? Was denkst du denn da für nen Mist...hör sofort auf...okay weiter Lucy ist dran...so jetzt sitzt die genauso wie Mimi nur mehr im BH da...als nächstes...HA HA...wieder Potter...er rückte zum Tisch und ließ die Boxershorts fallen...ich erwischte mich dabei wie ich unter den Tisch spähte doch sofort sah ich weg...böse Lily, ganz böse Lily...so und nun Black...auch wieder mal...er ließ sein Shirt fallen und ich war nicht in der beeindruckt von seinem Oberkörper...wow...wie kriegen die denn das hin? Das kann doch nicht nur vom Quidditch sein...LILY nur hör mal auf...das sind Potter und Black über die du da grad nachdenkst...sag mal geht's noch...gut, das ist der Alk...tolle Ausrede Lily...okay also weiter...oh nein Lucy...ich sah sie an und sie wusste nicht so Recht was sie tun sollte...widerwillig machte sie an der Öffnung des BH' s herum bis er offen war und sie ihn fallen ließ...nicht ohne das wichtigste Abzudecken...

„Das ist nicht fair", meinte Lupin.  
  
"Das hat niemand gesagt das man das nicht darf", warf ich ein...gut also weiter...so scheiße...ich...was mach ich nun...ich blickte zur einen Seite und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Black und zur anderen Seite war ein erwartungsvoller Blick von Potter...so also...ich rückte ganz nah zum Tisch und zog den Slip aus und ließ ihn am boden fallen...ganz dummer Fehler...Black grinste mich an und schob ihm mit seinen Fuß zu sich hinüber so das ich ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte...

„Was soll der Blödsinn?", fauchte ich.

„Nicht aufregen"; meinte Black und lehnte sich zurück, „Kriegst ihn ja naher wieder...vielleicht. Das vielleicht sagte er so leise das ich es nicht hörte oder irgendwie nicht wahrnahm...ich wandte mich wieder dem Spiel zu, doch sogleich warf ich meine Karten hin...  
  
"Ich denk es reicht", sagte ich mit fester Stimme, „ Wir sind so gut wie nackt...mehr muss nicht sein"Entweder waren sie nicht in der Lage zu widersprechen oder sie sahen es auch ein...langsam begann sich alle anzuziehen und ich wandte mich Black zu...

„Gib ihn her", sagte ich scharf.  
  
"Nein", sagte er und grinste frech. Was in Merlins Namen...hatte der nun echt nein gesagt?

„Jetzt mach schon Black", fauchte ich, „Gib- ihn- her! Sofort"

„Ich denk gar nicht dran"; sagte er und stand auf und zog sich an. Mittlerweile waren alle angezogen...und warteten nur noch auf mich...

"Padfoot gib ihn ihr", sagte Lupin leicht verwirrt."Vergiss es Moony...so ist das viel lustiger", sagte Black und ich hätte ihm am liebsten auf der Stelle verhext, doch mein Zauberstab war in meinem Umhang, der zu weit weg war...

„Dann geht hinaus und ich zier mich derweil so an", sagte ich verärgert und die anderen verließen den Raum. Ich zog mich nun schnell an und ging dann selber hinaus, doch die waren alle schon weg...na toll...danke das ihr so nett art um auf mich zu warten...dieser Black...na warte...wen ich den in die Finger kriege...Ich schritt in den Gemeinschaftraums und ging geradewegs hoch zu den Jungs, doch vor ihrem Zimmer hielt ich und lauschte...hatte ich da grade meinen Namen gehört...

"Wieso hast du ihn ihr nicht gegeben Padfoot?", hörte ich Potter fragen...ja wieso in Merlins Namen bist du so bescheuert Black und nimmst ihn mir weg...

„Ich dache du möchtest ihn vielleicht haben Prongs", sagte Black und die Jungs fingen an zu lachen...oh du mieser Dummkopf...ich trat nun ins Zimmer ein und funkelte Black wütend an...die Jungs sahen mich einen Moment perplex an, doch sie fingen sich schnell

„Lily-"

„Noch immer Evans für dich, Potter", fuhr ich ihn an, „Und nun...gib mir sofort meinen Slip."

„Hol ihn dir doch", sagte Black und hielt ihn herausfordern hoch. Ich ging zu ihm hin und mühe mich geschlagene 10 Minuten wo wir uns schon auf dem Bett gewälzt hatten darum den blöden Slip zu bekommen...erfolglos...er warf ihn zu Potter rüber und ohne zu überlegen was ich tat, sprang ich auf zu Potter und warf ihn sogar um, doch er landete auf seinem bett und ich auf ihm drauf. Ich drückte seine Hände seitlich von ihm auf das Bett und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Lass ihn los", sagte ich langsam und Potter der mich die ganze Zeit schon anstarrte ließ ihn einfach so los...na geht doch...ich nahm ihn und ging von Potter hinunter.

„Sehr witzig Black, aber das kriegst du schon noch zurück", fauchte ich Black an der das ganze grinsend beobachtet hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ ich das Zimmer...so ein Arschloch...die Wirkung des Alk hatte mit einem Mal nachgelassen als ich wütend wurde...worauf hatte ich mich denn da heute Abend wieder einmal eingelassen...super gemacht Lily...ganz tolle Arbeit...du reitest dich doch immer selber in die Scheiße...und warte- ne Lily jetzt nicht echt...bin ich gerade wirklich AUF Potter in SEINEM Bett gelegen? Mir ist wohl echt nicht mehr zu helfen...

So hoffe das Chap hat euch gefallen und nun...ihr wisst was jetzt kommt oder? Naja ich sag' s euch trotzdem:  
Reviewt!!!


	8. Lily Evans steht in James Potter's Schul...

Gefallener Engel: Ich versuch immer so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben, doch jetzt wo auch bei uns wieder die Schule begonnen hat, hab ich um einiges weniger Zeit, doch ich versuch trotzdem ganz oft Chapter online zu stellen ;-)

Elenya: Ich glaub Lily wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich weg von denen ;-)

Rmschen: Ich vertseh gar nicht wieso Jungs so was lustig finden

Manik-Xolo: James ist überhaupt ganz leib zu Lily aber sie...nun ja Lily ist einfach Lily.

Teufelsweib: Ein paar Sachen leite ich ja aus meinem eigenen Leben in die Story ;-)

Dark.Thrinity: Erst dann wenn Lily dazu Lust hat ï

Miss Shirley Blythe: Wollt dir danken das du mir für jedes Chapter reviewt hast obwohl du's in einem durchgelesen hast. Echt ganz lieb von dir. dickes Bussal

DasTeddy: Wie gesagt ich versuch so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben ;-)

Yavanna16: Ich hab da leider nicht viel mitzureden. Kommt ganz auf Lily' s Stimmung an. ï

So nun aber schnell...ich musste schon en ganzen morgen so dringend aufs Klo, konnte aber nicht gehen weil ich sonst zu spät in den Unterricht gekommen wäre...was für ne Erleichterung. Ich hörte wie die Tür aufging und eine Gruppe kichernder Mädchen hereinkam.

"Gibst du mir kurz mal deinen Lippenstift....danke", sagte eines der Mädchen.

„Hey, was haltet ihr nun von der Sache mit Evans?", fragte ein anderes Mädchen...Moment...hatte sie grad meinen Namen gesagt...ich spitzte die Ohren und gab keinen Ton von mir.

„Ich finde das Malfoy hätte von der Schule fliegen müssen...das war doch echt fies", sagte das erste Mädchen.

"Zum Glück waren Potter und Black da", sagte wieder eine andere.

"Merlin...Potter ist so süß, und Evans will nichts von ihm", sagte eine andere. Süß? Sag mal, reden die von selben Potter den ich kenn?

„Ich hab gehört er hat noch nie zu einem Mädchen Ich liebe dich gesagt, wegen der Evans", flüsterte eine andere.  
  
"Noch nie? Der ist doch schon mit so vielen ausgegangen", sagte eine andere verwundert.  
  
"Eben, aber jetzt wird Evans bestimmt etwas netter zu ihm sein, wo sie doch in seiner Schuld steht." In seiner Schuld...was in Merlins Namen redeten die da?

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte eine andere sogleich.

„Das ist doch klar oder? Er und Black haben sie so zusagen gerettet und damit steht sie in ihrer Schuld.", erklärte ein Mädchen.

"Nun wir werden ja sehen. Kommt Leute. Wir haben Zaubertränke gleich", sagte eines der Mädchen und sie verließen das Klo.

Ich spülte runter und kam aus dem Klo...was war denn das für ein seltsames Gespräch...ich ging zum Waschbecken und wusch mir die Hände...wieso reden die über mich? Ich trocknete mir die Hände ab und blickte in den Spiegel...zurück sahen mich leuchtend, smaragdgrüne Augen mit einem fragendem und leicht verwirrten Blick an...

Puhh... gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft...ich glaube das wenn ich zu spät in Zaubertränke gekommen wäre, mir Jackson alle Punkte abziehen würde die Slytherin letztends verloren hatte. Ich suchte den Klassenraum ab und fand auch schnell Niki die einen Kessel neben Potter und Black genommen hatte. Sie lächelte mich schon an, doch dort angekommen schubste ich Black an ihre Seite und stellte mich zu Potter. Alle drei sahen sie mich mit geöffneten Mündern an, doch ich blickte einfach starr nach vorne zu Prof. Jackson als wäre nichts. Ja...klingt bestimmt seltsam das gerade ich...Lily Evans mich freiwillig neben Potter stelle und mit ihm arbeiten möchte, aber es muss sein. Ich möchte nicht in seiner Schule stehen...das ist schlimmer als wenn ich mich bei ihm bedanken oder entschuldigen müsste...Ich möchte das irgendwie ausgleichen und deswegen muss ich jetzt mit ihm reden...nicht das ihr denkt ich wäre scharf drauf mich mit Potter zu unterhalten...aber ihr wisst schon...es muss sein...

„Darf ich dich fragen wieso du das tust", fragte Potter während ich Knollenwurzeln zerkleinerte.

„Wieso ich was tue?", fragte ich und warf ein paar von ihnen in den Kessel:  
  
"Wieso du mit mir arbeitest", sagte er.

„Darf ich nicht?", fragte ich schlicht.

"Nun...verbieten kann ich es dir ja nicht", sagte er schulterzuckend. Die nächste Stunde redeten wir kein Wort...toll Lily jetzt hast du nur noch eine Stunde vor dir...und du hast ihn noch immer nicht darauf angesprochen...sag doch einfach was...

„Kannst du dich nicht zu ner Gruppe Slytherin stellen und zu ihnen sagen das Slazar Slytherin ein Penner war?", fragte ich verzweifelt. Er ließ sein Messer fallen und sah mich verdutzt an.  
  
"Was?", fragte er.

„Nun dann könnt ich dir helfen"sagte ich und sah auf den brodelnden Kessel...nun war ne Scheiß Idee aber was sollt ich denn sonst sagen...

„Wieso soll-"

„Hör mal ich will nicht in deiner Schuld stehen", sagte ich schnell und sah ihn an. Ich fühlte mich äußerst unwohl und begann auf meiner Lippe rumzukauen.

„Wieso solltest du in meiner Schuld stehen?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause...ach bei Merlin! Potter jetzt denk doch mal nach...

„Na wegen der Sache mit Malfoy und so...als sie mich angegriffen haben, habt ihr mir geholfen.", sagte ich zögernd. Wieso sieht der mich so stutzig an...ich mag das nicht...jetzt grinst der auch noch...und nun lacht er...wieso in Merlins Namen lacht er? Ich find das ganze so gar nicht witzig...

„Wie kommst du auf so nen Müll?", fragte er wandte sich wieder dem Kessel zu. Er schnappte sich die Schüssel mit den zermahlenen Kristallblättern und schüttet sie in den Kessel, der sogleich aufbrauste und sich rot färbte...

„Nun...die Mädchen auf der Toilette haben das gesagt", nuschelte ich, „Aber ist doch jetzt egal. Was kann ich tun um das gut zu machen?"

"Wie wärs wenn du dich bei mir und Padfoot bedankst", sagte er schulterzuckend. Ich biss mir erneut auf die Lippe und zögerte...ich hatte das zwar schon mal zu Potter gesagt aber da habe ich nicht darauf geachtet was ich sage...komm schon Lily...ist doch nur ein einfaches Wort...doch irgendwie kam es nicht über meine Lippen. Er drehte sich erneut mir zu und sah mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Ich sagte jedoch weiterhin nichts und blickte woanders hin...

„Na gut was leichteres", sagte er nun, „Wie wär's wenn du mir heute Abend mit meinen Hausaufgaben hilfst. Du hast das doch immer drauf und ich würde da Hilfe gebrauchen."

So das hast du nun davon Lily...nun kannst du auch noch mit ihm den Abend verbringen...ach was man nicht alles tut...

„Okay", sagte ich und nickte...es läutete und er füllte etwas von dem Gebräu ab und gab es Prof. Jackson. Ich packte derweil meine Tasche und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Klasse.

„Was war das vorhin für ne Aktion mit Potter?", fragte mich Niki stirnrunzelnd als wir hinunter zum See gingen wo Mimi und Lucy schon auf uns warteten. Wir setzten uns zu ihr unter die große Eiche und auch sie sahen mich fragen an. Seufzend erzählte ich ihnen alles und sie sahen mich danach nicht minder verwundert an...

„Du weißt das Potter in die verknallt ist und er das nicht so sieht das du in seiner Schuld stehst", sagte Lucy dann.

"Woher wollt ihr alle wissen das Potter auf mich steht?", sagte ich dann zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung.

„Es ist doch nun mehr als Offensichtlich", sagte Mimi.

"Ja aber hat er es jemals selber gesagt?", fragte ich."Nun...nein...aber man sieht es doch", sagte Niki.

„Vielleicht täuscht das alles ja nur, oder?", sagte ich und die anderen sahen mich zweifelnd an was mich ärgerlich machte, „Vielleicht will er mich ja auch nur in die Kiste kriegen. Eine Eroberung mehr oder so ein Schwachsinn"

"Du weißt genau das das nicht so ist", sagte Mimi und alle nickten wild."Ich weiß gar nichts davon...Potter redet doch nie über was er denkt...wie soll man sich denn da auskennen...und außerdem kann es mir doch sowieso egal sein ob er mich leibt oder nicht...wir sind ganz vom Thema abgekommen. Tatsache ist da sich in seiner Schuld stehe und das nun überhaupt nicht will. Schon der Gedanke daran ist einfach nur zu blöd."

„Also Potter, wo kennst du dich nicht aus?", fragte ich sogleich als ich an dem Abend den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und ihn in einer Ecke sitzen saß. Es war seltsamerweise ziemlich ruhig und nur wenige Gryffindors waren da. Erleichtert schob er mir einen Aufsatz rüber als ich mich wiederwillig neben ihn setzte. Ich beugte mich darüber und las ihn durch...es war ein Auftrag für Zaubereigeschichte und er hielt grobe Fehler...ach Potter wie wär' s mit aufpassen? Ich mein es kam zwar des öfteren vor das ich einschlief, doch ich las mir danach immer die Notizen von Mimi durch und dann ging das schon...er hatte ja Lupin dafür...anscheinend ist er zu faul für so was...

"Gib mal her", sagte ich und riss ihm die Feder aus der Hand und kritzelte ein paar Minuten lang einen Text auf das Pergament. Dann strich ich hier und da ein paar Zeilen durch und schrieb etwas drüber.

„So", sagte ich dann als ich fertig war und legte die Feder nieder, „Das dürfte reichen."Verwundert sah er sich den Text an, grinste dann jedoch.  
  
"Danke...so geht das um einiges schneller", meinte er und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Pergament. Sogleich verwandelte sich meine Handschrift in seine.

„Noch was?", fragte ich gelangweilt.

„Ja. Den Aufsatz für Jackson und dann hätt ich's."sagte er und zog ein leeres Pergament hervor.

"Du hast noch nichts gemacht?", fragte ich und stöhnte auf, „Na das kann ja lang dauern."

„Du musst es nicht machen", sagte er sogleich und ich sah ihn an.  
  
"Ich weiß das ich nicht muss Potter", sagte ich schlicht und schlug das Buch Tausend Zaubertränke auf. Nun...die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten wir an diesem blöden Aufsatz, doch es war ganz erträglich...er konnte ja doch denken...

"Siehst du ich bin nicht so blöd, wie ich für dich vielleicht aussehe", sagte er und betrachtete Stolz die vollbeschriebenen Pergamentblätter.  
  
"Stimmt Potter. Denn das könnte keiner", sagte ich...jaja ich weiß was jetzt kommt...böse Lily...wieso sagst du nur so was aber Hey! Das ist Potter...und er hat das so herausgefordert...wieso sagt denn der nichts drauf?..."An was denkst du grad Potter?", fragte ich dann...sag mal Lily bist du leicht blöd? Wieso fragst du ihn so was."An nichts", sagte er und packte seine Sachen weg, „Danke für deine Hilfe."

„schon gut", meinte ich nur und...was war das jetzt schon wieder für ein Gefühl...schön blöd wenn man seinen eigenen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle hat...irgendwie schämte ich mich für das was ich gesagt hatte...das Kommentar hätte nicht sein müssen...er hat ja nichts getan oder? Aber wir reden hier über Potter...an dem prallt doch jegliche Kritik ab...also keine Sorgen machen...nicht das ich mir welche gemacht hätte...

"EVANS hör mir endlich zu", sagte jemand und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es war Black. Verwirrt starrte ich ihn an und er begann irgendwas loszufaseln und ich verstand nun überhaupt nichts mehr und sah in verärgert an.  
  
"Weißt du Black, bei dir bräuchte man ein Hörgerät. Das könnte man abstellen", sagte ich scharf.

„Wenn es mir nichts o wichtig wäre, würde ich dich einfach jetzt ahnungslos hier sitzen lassen.", sagte er beleidigt.  
  
"fass dich einfach kurz", sagte ich gelangweilt.

"Gut. Es geht um Niki. Sie liegt im Krankenflügel. Keiner weiß was sie hat. Madam Pomfrey will uns nicht zu ihr lassen", sagte er schnell.

Sofort sprang ich auf und rannte den Weg hinunter zum Krankenflügel. Dort standen schon Mimi und Lucy. Mimi war vollkommen aufgelöst und hatte verquollene Augen und Lucy schien mehr als geschockt zu sein.

„Was in Merlins Namen ist denn geschehen", sagte ich verwirrt und spürte wie Angst durch meinen Körper kroch.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung", schluchzte Mimi, denn es schien als hätte Lucy das sprechen verlernt, „Sie wurde in den Kerkern gefunden umgeben...umgeben von einer Meute Männer...keiner weiß was geschehen ist und Madam Pomfrey will uns nicht zu ihr lassen. Mir stockte der Atem...Niki...nicht...

„Lily warte-", sagte Black plötzlich hinter mir doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und sprengte regelrecht die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und rannte hinein zu einem Bett wo die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Madam Pomfrey kreischte auf und kam zu mir gelaufen doch ich hatte schon den Vorhang zu Seite gezogen. Mir entfuhr ein Schrei und ich presste die Hand auf meinen Mund.

"Niki", flüsterte ich, denn zu mehr war ich nicht im Stande.Na, neugierig?

Bald gibt' s das nächste Chapter. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bitte schreibt mir ein Review! Ich versuch dann auch ganz schnell das nächste Chapter online zu stellen.

Und...ahja genau...ich bin so vergesslich....ein ganz liebes Dankeschön für eure Reviews!!!

LG

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	9. Angst

Miss Shirley Blythe: Das erfährst du ja gleich ;-)

Yavanna16: Sorry wegen den ganze Fehlern. Mein Computer hat irgendwas und beim schreiben hat der so oft gestockt und da war ich einfach froh als ich fertig war mit dem Chapter das ich es nicht durchgelesen hatte. **Ganzbeschämtguck** . Hab sie aber größtenteils ausgebessert! **Grins**

Teufelsweib: Stimmt so viele Fehler kriegen nur wenige hin

Manik- Xolo: Du kannst gleich lesen was mit Niki los ist

Elenya: Ich hab mir schon überlegt soll ich gleich weiter schreiben oder mal bei so ner Stelle aufhören. Hab mich wie du bestimmt bemerkt hast fürs zweite entschieden **grins**

Kissymouse: Es geht ja schon weiter... ;-)

GefallenerEngel: Wegen der Schule schrieb ich meistens nur spät am Abend

die Chapter.

So nachdem ich von manchen Reviews zu Folge ja soooo fies (grins) bin und ich an so ner Stelle aufgehört habe, gehts jetzt gleich mal weiter:

Ich stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Niki...wie konnte ihr jemand bloß weh tun...es war...ich konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen und doch starrte ich sie wie gebannt an...Ich sah jeden einzelnen Schnitt und jeden blauen Fleck den ich mit dem bloßen Auge erkennen konnte an und fühlte, als hätte ich es erlitten. Es war einfach nur grauenhaft. Jemand zog mich plötzlich mit sanfter Gewalt weg von ihr und schob den Vorhang zu.

„Miss Evans...ich wolle euch genau das ersparen", sagte Madam Pomfrey und war selber kreideweiß. Ich fing an zu zittern...ich muss hier weg. Ich machte am Ansatz kehrt und rannte hinaus. Mimi fasste mich am Arm, doch ich riss mich los und rannte einfach nur an ihnen vorbei. Ich merkte nicht wohin ich rannte, doch bloß weg von dort. Meine Augen füllten sich plötzlich mit Tränen und ich sah nichts mehr. Ich stolperte und kam irgendwie mit dem Ellbogen hart am Boden an. Ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz doch ich stand sofort auf und rannte weiter. Ich riss das Schultor auf und rannt hinaus. Erst unten am See hielt ich inne...ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich sackte am Boden zusammen und fing heftig an zu weinen. Es wollte nicht enden. Ich schlug mit de Faust auf den Boden und grub meine Finger in die Erde...es tat richtig weh doch es war mir egal...wie konnte es jemand wagen...wie herzlos kann man sein und einem Menschen solches Leid antun...Ich versuchte mir die Tränen wegzuwischen doch es kamen immer mehr...Ich stand auf, doch ich stolperte nur ein paar Schritte weiter vor und landete im Wasser. Ich war nun bis zu den Hüften durchnässt, doch mir war es egal. Ich versuchte mich irgendwie zu beruhigen, doch es klappte nicht. Ich zitterte immer mehr und fing an mit den Armen wie wild ins Wasser zu schlagen. Ich hörte erst damit auf als ich spürte wie sich jemand neben mich ins Wasser setzte und meine Arme mit sanfter Gewalt fest hielt. Sie zuckten noch weiter und ich atmete schwer. Ich sackte nun komplett zusammen und spürte plötzlich...ja man konnte es so nennen...eine schützende und vor allem beruhigende Wärme. Es war mir egal wer mich da in seinen Armen hielt...Ich stieß nur noch einzelne Schluchzer hervor und konnte langsam wieder etwas erkennen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie außergewöhnlich kühl es war. Der Himmel war überzogen mit Wolken und man konnte den Mond nur aus einer kleinen Lücke zwischen den Wolken scheinen sehen. Ich hörte es ober mir donnern, doch ich hatte keine Angst...ich fühlte mich wohl obwohl ein stechender Schmerz meine Brust zu zersprengen drohte...Es fing an zu regnen und ich fühlte wie die kühlen Tropfen auf meine Haut fielen...

„Wir müssen hinein", flüsterte jemand in mein Ohr und ich spürte einen warmen Atem, von dem ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Ich kann nicht", stieß ich hervor. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, doch plötzlich sah ich sah Niki vor mir...wie sie da lag...sogleich öffnete ich sie wieder.

„Niki", flüsterte ich.  
  
"Es geht ihr soweit gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen", bekam ich als Antwort.

„Sie sah aus wie tot", sagte ich mit lebloser Stimme und starrte stur gerade aus auf den See, „Ihre Haut...sie war bleich und...und überall diese Wunden...wer?...wer kann so was tun? Sag mir bloß wer und ich werde dieser Person in den Arsch treten."

Ich spürte wie blanker Hass wie Gift durch meine Adern floss und meinen ganzen Körper einnahm...

„Komm...ich helf dir", sagte wieder diese ruhige Stimme und im nächsten Moment wurde ich von jemanden auf die Arme genommen und zum Schloss getragen. Nun sah ich ihn...James Potter...er war mir tatsächlich zum See gefolgt...er hatte mich so sanft in den Arm genommen...aber wieso? Wieso war er immer in meiner Nähe? Als wir durch das Tor schritten, merkte ich wie er sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel machte...

"Nein!", sagte ich verzweifelt, „Ich...ich will da nicht hin...bitte...ich gehe in den Schlafsaal...ich komme schon klar."Er nickte nur stumm, doch statt mich runterzulassen ging er zum Gemeinschaftsraum...ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen...wieso tat ein Mensch...ein Mensch den ich immer mies behandelte so was für mich?

Vor der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen ließ er mich vorsichtig hinunter. Ich sah ihm einen Moment in die Augen, doch drehte mich sogleich um ging die Treppen hoch. Ich stützte mich beim gehen gegen die Wand...fast...fast hätte ich es getan...ich hätte es gesagt...doch wieso habe ich es nicht? Was in Merlins Namen war denn so schwer an einem simplen Danke?

Oben angekommen schnappte ich mir ein Handtuch was neben der Tür auf einem Stuhl lag und ging zu den Mädchenduschen. Es war keiner da, was auch nicht allzu wunderlich war, denn es musste schon ziemlich spät sein. Ich zog mich aus, doch bevor ich zu den Duschen ging, blickte ich im Waschraum noch mal in einen der Spiegel...Mann, sah ich vielleicht scheiße aus...Mein Gesicht war dreckverschmiert und drunter war die Haut total blass. Meine Augen waren verquollen und einzelne Haarstränen klebten in meinem Gesicht. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und ging duschen. Als das Wasser auf mich prasselte, war es als würde meine Haut verbrennen. Wie lauter Nadelstiche traf es mich und ich stellte es sofort von warm auf eisigkalt um. Sofort hörte der Schmerz auf, doch ich bekam auch sogleich eine Gänsehaut und fing an zu zittern, doch es war mir soweit egal...ich hatte wieder Niki' s Bild vor Augen...Ich sank auf den Boden und umschlang meine Beine und legte meinen Kopf auf meine Knie...es war alles so scheiße...wieso? ich stelle mir die ganze Zeit dieselbe Frage...wieso tat jemand so was abscheuliches...Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen das Schüler das gewesen waren...okay, Niki war genauso wie ich Muggelabstämmig aber selbst die Slytherins würden doch wissen wo die Grenze an Schikane und Abwertung ist, oder?

Als es dann doch zu schlimm wurde, erhob ich mich und drehte die Dusche ab. Ich zitterte schrecklich und konnte gerade noch stehen. Ich wickelte mein Handtuch um und ging in den Schlafsaal. Als ich in den großen Spiegel sah, schockte mich mein Anblick mehr als zuvor...zwar war der Schmutz weg und meine Augen sahen nicht mehr so verquollen aus, aber ansonsten sah ich aus wie eine Wasserleiche. Mein Haut war Schneeweiß und meine Lippe zitterte unermüdlich. Nur meine Augen...ja die waren so leuchtend wie auch sonst immer. Ich zog mir schnell mein Schlafgewand an, trocknete mit dem Zauberstab meine Haare, löschte das Licht und legte mich in mein Bett. Ich zog meine Beine zusammen und kuschelte mich in die Decke. Langsam aber doch wurde mir um wärmer und ich versuchte mit größter Mühe die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen...

Ich saß gerade beim Frühstück als sich Dumbeldore erhob. Sofort wurde es ruhiger in der Halle. Gespannt wartete ich darauf was er zu sagen hatte. Vielleicht würde er sich wegen Niki äußern. Ich war heute morgen beim Krankenflügel doch Madam Pomfrey verbot mir strickt hinein zu gehen.

„Es tut mir Leid euch beim Frühstück zu stören, doch es ist äußerst wichtig. Ich werde nun eine Liste mit Schülern vorlesen, die sich nach dem Essen in der Eingangshalle einzubefinden haben: Abercombe Jaime, Dexter Luise, Evans Lilian,...", hatte Dumbleodre gerade meinen Namen genannt...die anderen sahen mich stirnrunzelnd an...ich horchte weiter und nun höret ich wie er Thompson Nicole sagte...Niki also auch...

Eine viertel Stunde später stand ich also in der Eingangshalle und wartete mit einem Haufen anderer Schüler. Die anderen restlichen Schüler gingen derweil fort...ich warf einen Blick in die runde und sah sofort das keine Slytherins dabei waren...Nun erschien Dumbledore und das Geflüstere erstarb und alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Nun ich habe leider eine schlechte Nachricht zu verkünden. Gestern Abend wurde eine Schülerin von Todessern wie wir herausgefunden haben angegriffen", sagte er und allen klappte der Mund auf. Es hatten zwar alle schon gehört das Niki was zu gestoßen war...ich war mehr als geschockt...Todesser? Was machten Todesser hier auf Hogwarts und wieso Niki?

„Die betroffene Schülerin war eine Muggelabstämmige und solange wir nicht sicher gehen können das so etwas nicht noch mal passiert werdet ihr in den nächsten Tagen ständig unter der Aufsicht von Professoren sein. Ihr werdet von ihnen zum Unterricht begleitet, zu den Mahlzeiten und euch ist das betreten des Geländes außerhalb des Schlosses strengstens verboten. Es wird jeden Morgen, zu Mittag und am Abend ein Treffen mit euren Hauslehrern geben. Ihr verbringt eure Freizeit in euren Gemeinschafsträumen oder noch besser wäre in euren Schlafsälen. Es tut mir Leid, aber es dient zur eurer eigenen Sicherheit. Wir wissen nicht wie die Todesser das Gelände von Hogwarts unbemerkt betreten konnten und solange noch eine Gefahr besteht, werdet ihr euch bitte an diese Regeln halten. Ihr bringe euch nun zum Lehrerzimmer und dort werdet ihr von verschiedenen Lehrern zum Unterricht begleitet werden."

Das konnte doch alles nur ein schlechter Traum sein. Mein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts und dann geschah auch noch so was...hoffentlich ist das alles schnell vorbei...vielleicht ist ja morgen schon Entwarnung...

Nun meine Hoffen waren umsonst...Es war nun schon eine Woche vergangen und diese ständige Überwachung war mehr als nervend...zum Glück war Niki bei mir...ja genau Niki...nach drei Tagen durfte sie tatsächlich den Krankenflügel verlassen...ich war so Happy...doch ich sprach sie nicht auf das Geschehene an. Es war meiner Meinung nach zu Früh...was ich mehr als wunderlich fand war...das immer wenn ich Nachts mich hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzet zum Kamin und ein buch las, Potter da war....jedoch schleif er mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand...ich weckte ihn nie, wieso denn auch? Doch seltsam war es. Selbst in der Früh war er da...Niki war es dann immer die in weckte und er dann hoch in seine Schlafsaal ging...so was ist doch echt krank, oder?...wozu glaubt der hat man ein Bett?

Nun genug von Potter...ich denk doch tatsächlich über Potter nach...also ein anderes Thema...das Wetter...man bin ich blöd...ich denk übers Wetter nach...auf jeden Fall ist es total scheiße gewesne bis vorgestern...da brach die Sonne wieder durch und es wurde total heiß und wir können hier drinnen hocken...na toll...aber langsam reicht mir das...ich möchte hinaus...auch wenn's nu ganz kurz ist...Wir dürfen nur wen wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Kräuterkunde haben hinaus....ist doch total ätzend...aber naja...wieso halte ich mich auch an di Regeln? Okay...zwar bin ich Schulsprecherin aber ich möchte hier drinnen nicht gefangen sein...

So es ist nun schon nach Mitternacht und die andere schlafen. So leise es mir möglich war verließ ich den Gryffindorturm und machte mich auf den Weg hinaus...in die Freiheit...Potter Umhang wäre jetzt praktisch...naja ich schaff das auch so...so Lily ganz vorsichtig das Schultor öffnen und...und...Ja ich bin draußen. Eine warme Brise empfing mich...Juhu ist das ein tolles Gefühl. Ich ging Richtung See...ich wusste genau wo ich hin wollte...dort war ich schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr gewesen...ich ging am Seeufer entlang bis ich an einer riesigen Trauerweide angekommen war. Ich legte meinen Umhang und zig meine Schuhe wie auch meine Socken aus und kletterte auf gewohnte Weise den Baum hinauf bis ich weit oben auf einem besonders langen und dickem Ast angekommen war, der sogar weit über den See reichte. Ich balancierte mit Leichtigkeit den Ast entlangt bis ich beinahe am Ende angekommen war. Ein paar Meter unter mir hang eine riesige Schaukel. Geschickt und äußerst vorsichtig hang ich mich an einer der beiden Seile der Schaukel und ließ mich langsam hinuntergleiten. Zufrieden setzte mich auf die Schaukel, umschlang das Seil mit einer Hand und lehnte meinen Kopf dagegen. Ich musste lächeln. Ich kann mich genau noch an damals erinnern...wir waren in der ersten Klasse...Mimi, Niki, Lucy und ich...wir haben uns auf Anhieb super verstanden und hangen wie Kletten aneinander. Wir fanden es total spannend das Gelände zu erkunden, so fanden wir auch diese Schaukel. Wir hatten uns immer zu viert hierher gequetscht. Nun und wie Kinder nun mal sind...nach ner Zeit kamen wir auf die Idee eine Mutprobe zu machen...wer sich traute hinunter in den See zu springen...nun anfangs keiner, wie sollte es auch anders sein, doch irgendwann mal stand Lucy auf und sprang...Ich fand das total mutig...und so wollt ich auch sein...also war ich die nächste die es tat...war gar nicht so schlimm wie man annimmt...es geht hier locker 12 Meter hinunter und das schlimmste ist es wenn man in der Luft ist...man wartet auf den Aufprall...es kann jeden Moment so weit sein...doch wenn man mal hinter sich hat ist es ganz okay. Und seitdem haben wir vier wenn es nicht allzu kalt war all unsere Abende hier verbacht und das springen war reine Routine...doch seit der 5.Klasse waren wir nicht mehr hier...ich weiß gar nicht wieso...dieser Platz geriet irgendwie in Vergessenheit...Lily, wird jetzt bloß nicht sentimental...naja ist aber doch ein ganz lustiges Plätzen. Man konnte von hier aus die weit entfernt Berge sehen und wenn die Sonne unter ging, war es einfach nur traumhaft. Heute schien der Mond hell hinab auf den ruhigen See, der den Himmel wiederspiegelte...

„Dir ist klar das du hier nicht sein solltest", sagte plötzlich jemand und als ich nun einen heftigen Ruck and er Schaukel spürte schreckte ich hoch. Potter...war doch so klar...man könnte meinen ich werde verfolgt...er ließ sich an dem Siel herunter und setzte sich neben mich...ich sagte nichts...

„Ganz nett hier", sage er und sah sich um.  
  
"Woher kennst du die Schaukel?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd.

"Nun...ich gehöre doch zu den Rumtreibern, oder nicht?", sagte er schlicht, „Doch nein das ist nicht der Grund....tatsächlich habe ich sie vorher nicht gekannt. Ich habe dich auf der Karte gesehen."

Diese bescheuerte Karte...okay zugegeben: verdammt geniale Idee so was zu machen und echt gut das sie das hingekriegt haben, aber sagen würde ich denen das nie...

„Du musst zurück in den Schlafsaal", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause.  
  
"Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun habe Potter", sagte ich. Seit er gekommen war hatten wir uns nicht in die Augen gesehen...gut mich störts nicht...ich kann auch so mit jemanden reden...doch Moment...wieso rede ich überhaupt mit Potter? Nun gut Lily, was anderes bleibt dir ja im Moment auch nicht wirklich übrig oder? Ich sah zu ihm herüber. Er blickte auf den See und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich das Funkeln wieder...Moment Lily...das hast du doch gerade nicht ernsthaft gedacht? Merlin, mir ist langsam auch nicht mehr zu helfen...wieso sagt der denn nichts?

„Weißt du überall heißt es das du dich vor nichts und niemanden fürchtest", sagte ich und wollte ihn eigentlich damit irgendwie reizen...ich wollte mir selbst beweisen das er ein Angeber war, doch...er sagte dazu nichts...es folgte wieder eine Pause...was sollte das denn nun?

„An was denkst du denn grad?", fragte ich ihn und versuchte nicht allzu interessiert zu klingen...ups anscheinend falsche Frage. Er schnaubte...wieso regt er sich denn auf? Er wandte sich mir zu und sein Blick sah leicht gequält aus und seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Könnt ihr alle mal damit aufhören mich das zu fragen? Die letzten Tage quälen mich alle immer wieder mit der selben Frage. Was hat es einen Sinn zu sagen das ich ständig nur an dich denken kann? Und...und alle denken ich wäre fruchtlos und ich würde nie Angst verspüren, doch wieso solltet ihr alle wissen das ich die letzten Tage immer Angst habe? Meine einzige und größte Angst ist das dir etwas zustößt Lily! Ich habe so was nie zuvor verspürt...doch einmal...als ich der Klatscher getroffen hat...Ich wachte immer an deinem Bett... Ich hatte Angst das du schlimm verletzt warst... Ich saß die letzte Woche Nacht für Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum...Lily, das schlimmste für mich wäre...wenn dir etwas zustößt...Ich habe sonst keine Angst...doch jetzt habe ich sie...Angst um dich!... Ich liebe dich Lily! Mehr als alles andere und daran wird sich nie was ändern!"

Ich...ich war wie gelähmt...ich konnte nicht sprechen...ja mich gar nicht bewegen...wieso? Wieso quälte er mich so und sagte...und sagte so etwas?

„James", flüsterte ich und es war das erste Mal das ich seinen Vornamen aussprach... Er beugte sie leicht vor ich tat es ihm gleich...ich hatte keine Kontrolle über mich...sein warmer Atem streichte mein Gesicht und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut...seine Lippen...sie waren nur Millimeter von meinen entfern...ich spürte wie etwas meine Wange kitzelte...es war eine Träne...ich ging noch ein Stück näher und seine Lippen berührten nur ganz sanft meine...ich erwiderte ihn...ich erwiderte den Kuss und er wurde immer inniger...er strich mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippe und ich gewährte es ihm und öffnete meinen Mund...ich weiß nicht wie lange wir da saßen...ich wusste nur da sich nicht weg konnte...es war als würde nicht ich das tun...

Als wir uns dann voneinander trennten sah er mir tief in die Augen...wie...wie konnte er nur...wie hat er es nur wagen können...ich wollte ihn anschreien...ihn schlagen...ihn mit allem durchhexen was mir einfiel, doch ich konnte nicht...Ich fing an zu zittern...nein das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein...

Und bevor ich nachdachte, sah ich das nu als eine Möglichkeit...ich stieß mich von der Schaukel ab und sprang...es war wie ich es beschrieben hatte nur noch schlimmer...ich fiel und fiel, doch ich kam nicht an...ein Teil in mir bereute es das ich gesprungen war, doch ein anderer wollte einfach nur weg von hier...weg von ihm...ich spürte nun wie mich eisige Kälte durchzog...ich war im Wasser...ich tauchte immer tiefer unter und vergaß vollkommen aufzutauchen...dann schaffte ich es doch meine Arme und Beine wieder zu bewegen und als ich an der Oberfläche war, rang ich nach Luft und es war als hätte ich verlernt zu atmen...ich schwamm so gutes mir möglich war zum Seeufer und kletterte umständlich hinaus...Mir war total schwindlig...ich schnappte mir meine Sachen und schwankte in Richtung schloss....dann begann ich zu rennen...ich fiel so oft hin, das ich wahrscheinlich Dutzende von Flecken danach haben würde...doch ich stand immer wieder auf und rannte weiter...erst im Gemeinschaftsraum hielt ich inne...ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und atmete schwer...ich schloss meine Augen für einen Moment um mich zu beruhigen, doch es brachte absolut nichts...gar nichts...dieses Gefühl...dieses unerträgliche Gefühl in mir, das...das tatsächlich nach...nach ihm schrie...ich hielt es nicht aus....Ich ging schnell hoch in den Schlafsaal, warf meine Sachen zu Boden, zog mich aus, trocknete mich so gut wie möglich ab und kroch ins Bett...ich hatte nicht das Licht angemacht aus Angst die anderen zu wecken...

Was in Merlins Namen war da in mich gefahren? Wie konnte ich nur...das war Potter...Lily...gut beruhige dich...nun geht schwer...ich hatte doch tatsächlich James Potter geküsst...nein damit wir ein klar stellen...er hatte mich geküsst...dafür kann ich nichts...ach Lily hör auf dich selber zu belügen...das ist einfach nur schwachsinnig...wieso...kann mir einer bloß sagen wieso...wieso er mich liebt?

So....ich hoffe wirklich sehr das euch das Chapter gefällt denn ich hab da irgendwie so ein komisches Gefühl. Doch ich hoffe sehr das ihr mir Reviewt!!! Freu mich immer so sehr wenn ich seh da sich Reviews bekommen habe

Eure Meinung zählt ;-)

LG

Elisabeth Courtney


	10. Ist alles so wie voher?

Gefallener Engel. Schön das es dir gefallen hat.

Teufelsweib: Freu mich immer darüber wenn ihr mich lobt ;-)

DasTeddy: Hab mich bemüht schnell weiterzuschreiben, aber das Chapter ist auch recht lang geworden.

Samantha Potter: Du hattest Recht. Ich dachte jetzt kommen gaaanz viele Kritikpunkte ;-)

Danke sehr! **dickesbussi**

Yavanna: Ich hab mir das beim schreiben auch so schön vorgestellt auf der Schaukel

Manik-Xolo: Ich mag euch nicht quälen.. das liegt ganz bei Lily...aber merkt ihr's...sie wird langsam weich!

Elenya: James wird das schon schaffen...ich geb ihm Rückendeckung...

Radieschen. Ich geb' s ja zu: Die Idee es in die Ff einzubauen, ist mir tatsächlich im Kino beim Film „The Village"gekommen ;-)...okay ich schäme mich ja schon...aber es war so süß...das musste ich einfach schreiben!

So und nun geht's weiter:

Mit einem Mal schlug ich die Augen auf...ich fühlte mich...nun ich weiß nicht...ich kenn das Gefühl nicht so...irgendwie...naja sagen wir mal schlecht...doch wieso? Achja...von der einen Sekunde zu nächsten kamen die Erinnerungen hoch...das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...das war gestern doch nicht etwas echt geschehen? Oh Lily wie konntest du nur...

„Hey was ist den Lily?", fragte mich Niki und ich blickte zu ihr rüber auf ihr Bett. Sie war noch in ihren Schlafsachen, was hieß das es noch relativ früh war, da sie immer als erstes fertig war. Lang ausschlafen konnte sie nicht...schon seltsam nicht? Sie lag auf dem bauch und las die Hexenwoche.

„Ich meine weil du so früh wach bist", sagte sie als ich sie mit fragendem Blick ansah.

"Oh...nichts...ich mag nur vor dem Unterricht nur schnell duschen gehen", sagte ich und stand auf. Ich wollt ihr die Sache mit Potter erzählen...vielleicht würde es mir ja danach besser gehen...aber...irgendwie konnte ich nicht...ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihr hingehen und sagen: „Hey Niki achja bevor ich's vergess...ich hab gestern Abend Potter geküsst. War gar nicht so übel, nur mal ganz nebenbei!"

Ja ich geb' s ja zu...küssen kann er...und das verdammt gut...aber ist trotzdem noch der selbe Potter...der den ich immer so hasste...der nervende, eingebildete Potter...mehr war er nicht...

Als ich vom duschen zurückkam, waren nun auch die anderen wach und Niki zog sich gerade an. Ich ging zu meinen Schrank und zog mich selbst an...Ich muss es ihnen sagen...wir erzählen uns immer alles...komm schon Lily...gib dir nen Ruck...

„Hey ähm...also"; begann ich und drehte mich zu den Mäddls um. Niki blickte mich interessiert an, Lucy und Mimi sahen eher noch verschlafen aus doch trotzdem sahen sie zu mir.

„Was gibt' s Lily", sagte Lucy und streckte sich gähnend.

„Also...es ist so...ähm...wie soll ich sagen", begann ich.

„Lily Evans findet nicht die richtigen Worte?", sagte Niki und schaute gespielt geschockt drein, „Das ich so was noch erleben darf."Die anderen lachten und ich lächelte sie halb herzig an.

„Habpottergeküsst", nuschelte ich in einem durch und sah zu Boden.  
  
"Hmm? Was hast du gesagt", meinte Mimi und ging zu ihrem Schrank.

„Ähh ich sagte ich hab meine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke nicht gemacht;"sagte ich rasch.

"Oh ich auch nicht", meinte Lucy schulterzuckend.

„Machen wir sie heut Mittag zusammen?", fragte ich erleichtert darüber das sie nicht nachfragten obwohl es mir vorkam als würde mich Niki misstrauisch ansehen...doch das bildete ich mir bestimmt ein.  
  
"Geht nicht...ich treff mich in der Mittagspause mit Jacob Crandon", sagte Lucy.

„Ach so ist das"; sagte Mimi grinsend, „Crandon...war das nicht der, der in der 5.Klasse in dich verknallt war?"

„Genau der", sagte Lucy, „nun...ich gab ihm mal ne Chance."

„Du konntest doch diesen Typen aufs äußerste nicht leiden", sagte Niki stirnrunzelnd."

„Er hat sich geändert...vom Charakter her und auch vom Gesamtbild", sagte Lucy, „Menschen ändern sich."

"Nicht alle", stieß ich hervor , wofür ich mich hätte Ohrfeigen können. Die anderen sahen mich verwundert an."Nun stimmt doch...ähhm Jackson ist schon seit sieben Jahren das selbe Arschloch geblieben und wird's wahrscheinlich auch immer bleiben", redete ich mich hinaus.

„Ja aber für den ist jede Änderung auch schon egal. Der würde trotzdem so ein Penner bleiben", meinte Mimi. Ich wollt' s ihnen wirklich sagen...ich wollt ihnen alles von gestern Abend erzählen...doch ich konnte nicht...

"Miss Evans", schallte eine Stimme durch den Gang und ich schreckte auf.  
  
"Ich hab doch nichts gemacht Professor", sagte ich verwirrt und ich sah auf Mc Gonnagal Gesicht ein mildes lächeln.  
  
"Schon gut Miss Evans. Ich wollt ihnen nur sagen das jegliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen wurden und sie sich nun wieder frei auf dem Gelände bewegen können. So einen Zwischenfall wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen...Prof. Dumbledore und wir Lehrer haben dafür gesorgt. Wie geht es Miss Thompson?"

„Oh Niki geht es gut. Sie zuckt nur noch manchmal zusammen, aber daran gewöhnt man sich mit der Zeit", sagte ich.

„Nun gut. Schönen Tag noch Miss Evans", sagte sie.

"Ihnen auch Professor", meinte ich und ging weiter hinunter zum Frühstück. Als ich in die große Hall kam und hinüber zum Gryffindortisch ging, sah ich doch tatsächlich das die Marauderer bei den Mäddls saßen...an toll...genau das hat mir jetzt noch gefehlt...  
  
"Morgen Evans", sagte Black strahlend und ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu als ich mich zwischen ihn und Lucy setzte...bitte...bitte das Potter ihm nichts erzählt hat, doch Black seinem Grinsen nach zu Folge hat er es getan...

„Morgen Lily", sagte Potter vorsichtig, doch ich sah ihn nicht einmal an.  
  
"für dich immer noch Evans", meinte ich nur und schüttete mir Kaffee ein...jahh den brauch ich jetzt...

„Was haben wir in der ersten Stunde?", fragte Niki und blickte vom Tagespropheten auf.

„Zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde", meinte Mimi und biss von ihrem Toast ab.

Nachdem essen gingen wir gleich zum Unterricht und es tat so gut wieder einmal ohne die Lehrer „legal"rausgehen zu können...

Zu Mittag setzte ich mich in die Bibliothek. Ich musste ja noch diesen bescheuerten Aufsatz für Jackson schreiben...nun sitz ich hier schon über eine Stunde und bin immer noch nicht ganz fertig...

„Stör ich?", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme von der Person die ich am wenigstens sehen will. Genervt blickte ich auf und funkelte ihn böse an. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von mir fallen und strich sich durchs Haar.  
  
"Sagen wir' so Potter", fauchte ich, „Du bist so willkommen wie ein Anruf beim ficken."

„Nun sind wir also wieder beim Nachnamen", sagte er grinsend.

"Es war niemals anders", sagte ich in einem warnendem Ton.  
  
"Aber gestern-"

„Gestern ist nichts gewesen", unterbrach ich ihn scharf.

Es folgte eine kurze Pause bevor er sprach.  
  
"Jedenfalls ist heute um fünf Uhr Quidditchtrainng", sagte er und erhob sich, „Bis nachher."

Schnaubend wandte ich mich meinem Aufsatz zu...früher kann er so was nicht sagen, oder? Ich meine was wäre wenn ich genau zu der Zeit was vorhabe? Du würdest trotzdem zum Training gehen Lily...stimmt auch wieder...Ich schrieb schnell meinem Aufsatz zu Ende und ging danach gleich in die Kerker...

„Hey Evans. Prongs meint du bist heute dran mit Bälle wegräumen. Steht auf der Liste jedenfalls so", reif mir Black zu als ich nachdem Training gerade in den Umkleideraum gehen wollte. Diese zwei Stunden waren die reinste Folter gewesen...ich bin schweißgebadet und voller Dreck...na toll und in einer halbe Stunde ist Abendessen und jetzt kann ich auch noch diese beschissenen Bälle wegräumen.

"Ja ja...ich mach ja schon", sagte ich und als ich an Black vorbeiging, grinste er mich an. Das tat er schon den ganzen Tag. Das nervt...

„Lily, Vorsicht"; rief mir Potter aus der Luft zu und als ich aufblickte, sah ich was er meinte. Ein Klatscher kam auf mich zugeflogen. Ich stellte mich in Position...war nun mal schon Routine...und kur bevor er da war sprang ich zur Seite und warf mich dann auf ihn...diese kleinen Biester...Ich drückte ihn mit aller Kraft in die Kiste als auch schon der nächste kam. Als wir nun alle Bälle hatten( Potter hatte den Schnatz gefangen) drückte ich ihm die Ksite in die Arme mit einem vernichtendem Blick und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Hey wie war' s?", rief mir Niki durch den Gemeinschaftraum zu.  
  
"Ich sag euch dann bescheit wenn ich wieder meine Glieder spüre", sagte ich und die anderen lachten."Ich geh noch schnell duschen", sagte ich und verschwand bei der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen...

„Mäddls...ich muss euch was sagen", meinte ich nach dem Abendessen nervös als wir im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Ich musste es ihnen sagen...das kann doch nicht so schwer sein...ist doch nichts großartiges passiert..

„Ja?", meinte Niki und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ähm...also...nun ja...ach scheiß drauf: Ich hab gestern Nacht Potter geküsst."

"Ich dachte du sagst uns ne Neuigkeit", meinte Mimi und tat gespielt gelangweilt, doch dann grinste sie."Was...ihr habt es gewusst. Von wem?", fragte ich verdutzt über dies Reaktion. Ich dachte sie würden mich blöd anschauen...mich fragen ob's mir gut geht oder so was aber doch nicht das.

„Von dir Lily", meinte Lucy lachend, „Die Ausrede mit dem Zaubertrankaufsatz heute morgen war doch echt billig. Hätt was besser erwartet."

„Mir ist im Moment nichts besseres eingefallen", nuschelte ich.

"Also...wie war' s?", fragte Niki.  
  
"Gut...ähh ich meine schlecht...es war schrecklich", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd."Lily!", ermahnte mich Mimi."Gut okay ich's geb' s ja zu. Er kann verdammt gut küssen.", sagte ich verärgert.

„Geht doch. Und was ist jetzt?", fragte Mimi.

"Was soll denn sein? Nichts. Es ist genauso wie es vorher war!", sagte ich bestimmt.

„Ach Lily. Gib dir mal nen Ruck. Wieso musst du die letzte sein die sich eingesteht das du was von ihm willst", sagte Niki.

"Ich- will- definitiv- nichts- von- Potter!", sagte ich aufgebracht. Es folgte eine dieser scheußlichen Pausen...wieso sagt denn keiner was...

„Menschen ändern sich Lily und irgendwann wirst auch du das einsehen", meinte Lucy bestimmt. Plötzlich fing Mimi an zu strahlen...was hatt die denn jetzt?

„Leute ich hab ne Idee...das wird bestimmt lustig", sagte sie lachend.

"Was denn?", fragte Niki grinsend.

„Nun wir wärs wenn wir die Jungs ein wenig umändern...nur für heute Abend und nur aus Spaß.", sagte sie grinsend.

"Wie meinst du umändern?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd."In Transen", antwortete sie. Wir sahen sie verdutzt an bevor wir alle so einen Lachkrampf bekamen das es ein paar Minuten dauerte bis wir wieder reden konnten.

„Das ist doch krank...aber das machen wir", sagte Lucy. Ich nickte grinsend.

„Wer die beste Transe erschafft gewinnt", sagte ich. Potter und Black als Transen...das wird ein Genuss. Wir standen auf und gingen zu den Jungs hoch. Lucy schlug grinsend die Tür auf und die vier schreckten zusammen.

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte Black verwirrt.

"Ach nichts", sagte Niki und ging zu ihm. Sie zog ihn auf die Beine, „Komm mit. Ich möchte gewinnen."

Sie ging mit ihm aus dem Zimmer. Lucy schnappte sich Lupin und Mimi nahm sich widerwillig Pettigrew. Also blieb mir nur Potter übrig.  
  
"Komm endlich", sagte ich und er stand verwirrt auf.

Ich ging aus dem Zimmer und er folgte mir. Unten standen die anderen.  
  
"Wartet", sagte Niki, „Die können doch gar nicht zu uns hoch."

„Stimmt", meinte Lucy, „Ihr geht wieder in eurer Zimmer. Wir kommen gleich. Na los."

„Aber wieso denn?", fragte Lupin.

"Werdet ihr schon sehen.", sagte Mimi und wir verschwanden bei der Treppe.

Ich schnappte mir ein paar Sachen von mir, einen Haufen Schminke und ging mit den anderen wieder hinüber zu den Jungs. Wir grinsten sie an ,d och sie sahen uns nur mit einen verdutzten Blick an.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht euer ernst", sagte Black.

"Das ist unser voller Ernst", meinte Lucy, „Na komm schon Remus. Runter mit den Sachen."

Lupin sah sie schockiert an und über seinen Gesichtsausdruck musste ich laut loslachen. Lucy seufzte schwer, ging zu ihm hin und zog ihn dem Umhang über den Kopf. Und damit begann es nun. Ich wendete mich von den anderen ab, die schon vol bei der Sache waren und grinste Potter an.

„Muss das sein", fragte er gequält.

"Ja Potter. Also mach schon. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Umhang weg.", sagte ich schnell.

Widerwillig stand er auf und zog den Umhang über den Kopf.

„Shirt", forderte ich und kopfschüttelnd zog er es über den Kopf. Ich wollte zwar nicht...aber ich konnte nicht anders als hinzusehen...verdammt guter Anblick...LILY...hör auf so was zu denken...

„Okay also...hier erst mal ein BH von mir", meinte ich abwesend und kamte in dem Knäuel von Zeugs herum das ich auf sein bett verstreut hatte. Ich drückte ihm den BH in die Hand und er sah mich verwirrt an.

"Was?", fragte ich verständnislos.

„Ich weiß doch nicht wie ich das Ding anziehe", sagte er.

„Ach in Merlins Namen Potter", sagte ich aufgerbacht und riss ihm den BH aus den Händen, „Arme hoch."

Erhob die Arme hoch und ich ging zu ihm und zog ihm den BH an...man hat der ne warme Haut...LILY...hör- sofort- auf- damit...ich schimpfe mit mir selber...wenn das nicht krank ist...

„So das muss man noch ein wenig ausstopfen", meinte ich und kramte drei verscheiden Paar Push- Up' s hervor und stopfte sie ihm hinein...nun optisch passt es nun...

„Du trägst Push Up' s?", fragte er grinsend.

"Nein", sagte ich ärgerlich, „Die sind beim BH manchmal dabei oder glaubst du die kauf ich da noch extra dazu?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern...welch ein Idiot...

„Nein...das hast du nicht nötig", sagte er und grinste wieder...solche Kommentare einfach nur ignorieren Lily...

„Okay Potter da ist das größte Shirt was ich im Moment von mir gefunden habe.", sagte ich und reichte ihm ein schlichtes schwarzes Top mit dünnen Trägern...nun, es war ihm unten zu kurz so da man seinen Bauch sah und oben war es nicht richtig ausgefüllt...aber was besseres hab ich in der Eile nicht gefunden.

„Los, Hose aus", sagte ich schnell...jetzt steht der da in Boxershorts vor mir...nicht hinschauen Lily...mach das bloß nicht...oh ich bin doch echt verrückt...na gut...egal, was anderes bin ich nicht von mir gewohnt.

„Schlüpf hinein und reis ihn bloß nicht auseinander", sagte ich mit einem warnenden ton und reichte ihm meinen Schottenrock. Er zog ihn an und ich versuchte den Reisverschluss zuzumachen...klappte aber nur bis zur Hälfte...weiter gings nicht...Naja was soll man machen..

„Setz dich", sagte ich und er setzte sich auf den freien Platz auf seinem bett und sah mich fragen an...ich muss lachen...Lily hörst du wohl auf damit...so geht schon wieder...Ich schmierte ihm nen patzen knallroten Lippenstift rauf...mit dem Kajal verschone ich ihn...Männer würden so was nicht ertragen...ähm was passt dazu...nehmen wir halt mal den schwarzen Lidschatten...so etwas Rouge...und hang ihm alles mögliche was ich an Spangen und Gummibändern hatte ins Haar und betrachtete dann mein Werk.

„Fertig", reif Mimi vom anderen Ende des Zimmers und Niki, Lucy und Ich murmelten zustimmend und betrachteten die andere. Black und Potter standen auf und sahen sich an, bevor sie losprusteten und sich den Bauch hielten.

„Du siehst...du siehst aus wie ne Transe", keuchte Potter hervor, bevor er wieder laut loslachte.

„Sieh...sieh doch dich mal an, du Schwuchtel", meinte Black zwischen den Lachkrämpfen.

„Und wer hat gewonnen?", fragte ich Niki.

„Nettes Röckchen Prongs...falls man diesen Stofffetzen noch Rock nennen kann", sagte Black.

„Und sie dir Remus an...Lucy hat ihm den BH mit Klopapier ausgestopft"; sagte Black und Potter und er prusteten erneut los.

„Du Prongs brauchst gar nicht lachen. Sie dir mal deine eigenen Brüste an", sagte Lupin grinsend.

„Ich würde sagen wir haben alle ganze Arbeit geleistet", meinte Niki und wir nickten zustimmend.

„So...ihr hattet euren Spaß", meinte Potter, „Nun könnt ihr uns aus den Sachen wieder rausholen."

„Ja...dieser BH ist voll unangenehm", meinte Black wild nickend.

Die nächste halbe Stunde war es dann um einiges ruhiger als zuvor. Wir saßen alle auf den Betten der Jungs und schminkten sie ab. Potter saß nur in Boxershorts da und ich wischte ihm mit einem Abschminktuch das Gesicht sauber.

"Darf ich dich was fragen?", sagte er plötzlich.  
  
"Von mir aus", meinte ich schulterzuckend.

„Bereust du es?", fragte er.

„Was?", fragte ich...natürlich wusste ich was er meinte, doch ich frag halt mal lieber nach...

„Den gestrigen Abend", sagte er nur. Es folgte eine Pause...ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte...ich wollte sagen das ich es am liebsten ungeschehen machen würde, aber was hätte es für einen Sinn ihn und auch mich selber damit anzulügen?

„Nein. Ich bereue es nicht", sagte ich nur und erhob mich. Ich mied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Das konnte ich jetzt einfach nicht...

„Gute Nacht", meinte ich und schnappte meine Sachen. Mimi und Lucy waren schon gegangen, doch Niki war immer noch dabei lack sein Haar zu entflechten.

„Gute Nacht", riefen mir alle fünf zu und ich ging in meinen Schlafsaal. Ich legte meine Sachen ab, zig mich um, ging ins Bad, machte mich fertig zum schlafen gehen und legte mich hin.

"Sieh dir bloß mein Shirt an", meinte Mimi empört du hielt etwas limonengrünes hoch, das sie Breite eines Leintuches hatte.

„Bevor es Peter anhatte, hat es mir genau gepasst. Das war Small", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und Lucy und ich fingen an zu lachen.

„Gute Nacht", meinte Lucy und löschte das Licht.

"Gute Nacht", murmelten Mimi und ich. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich eingeschlafen war, doch ich hörte noch wie Niki ins Zimmer kam.. 


	11. Endlich Wochenende

darklayka: Wenn du so lieb guckst muss ich ja wohl s schnell wie es halt geht weiterschreiben oder? )

yavanna: Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, doch es ist ja nicht mehr lang bis zum Schulende in der Story. Ich muss mich da nach der Lily richten...die führt das ganze hier quasi an...ich schreibe es nur ;-)

Dark.Thrinity: Schön das es dir gefallen hat ;-)

Samantha Potter: Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat mit dem Chapter aber die Schule hat mir gaaaaanz viel Zeit zum schreiben weggenommen...ts ts ts

Gefallener Engel: Weißt du...das haben wir mal mit unseren Jungs gemacht und Lily...du weißt ja Eigenleben...hat das so gut gefallen und sie zwang mich richtig dazu das zu schreiben ;-)

Teufelsweib: Ob sie wollten oder nicht war den Girls doch vollkommen egal...glaubst du nicht auch?

„Endlich Samstag", sagte Lucy am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück erleichtert.  
  
"Und? Was steht auf dem Programm?", fragte ich und biss von meinem Toast ab.

„Nun...wir wärs wenn wir schwimmen gehen?", fragte Niki, „Ich meine es ist unglaublich heiß draußen und keine einzige Wolke ist am Himmel zu sehen. Wär doch bescheuert wenn wir da drinnen sitzen bleiben."

"Ja ich möchte sowieso bräuner werden", meinte Mimi und sah kopfschüttelnd ihre Haut an.

„Hey Mäddls", sagte ich strahlend, „Wie wärs wenn wir wieder mal zur Schaukel gehen? Wir waren doch so lange nicht mehr zusammen dort."

„Stimmt. Wird bestimmt lustig", meinte Lucy grinsend.

„Was wird lustig?", fragte Black. Er und Potter waren gerade gekommen und setzten sich neben uns.

„Nichts. Der Tag heute", sagte ich schnell...die beiden will ich nun wirklich nicht unbedingt dabei haben.

„Was macht ihr denn?", fragte Potter.

"Wir gehen-"

„Wir gehen nach Hogsmeade", unterbrach ich Niki und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr sagte das ich nicht wollte das sie auch kamen.

„Achso...solltet ihr nicht viel lieber für die Prüfungen lernen. Ich meine in etwa einem Monat sind UTZ", sagte Black.  
  
"Ach nein echt? Danke Black...ohne dich wär uns das glatt entgangen", sagte ich und Lucy und Mimi prusteten los.

„Dafür haben wir ja noch genug Zeit. Das meiste davon können wir ja schon.", sagte Niki.

"Und was wir euch noch sagen wollten, Prongs und ich werden eine Abschlussparty im drei Besen veranstalten. Natürlich nach den UTZ", sagte Black strahlend, „Was haltet ihr davon."  
  
"Wie sieht' saus mit Lehrern?", fragte Mimi.  
  
"Erwachsene werden ort genau so sehr willkommen sein wie ein Anruf beim Ficken"; sagte Potter und zwinkerte mir zu. Jetzt muss der Typ mir auch noch meine Sprüche klauen...ihm fallen doch sonst auch immer so „tolle"Sprüche einfallen...Ich zeigte ihm schnaubend den Mittelfinger und drehte mich zu den anderen rum..

„Klingt ganz gut", meinte Lucy anerkennend.

"Gut? Das wir perfekt. Ein letztes Mal hier noch voll abgehen. Ich meine das ist unsere letzte Zeit auf Hogwarts.

„Können wir gehen?", sagte ich genervt.  
  
"Klar. Also Jungs bis später", meinte Niki als wir uns endlich erhoben und weggingen.

"Viel Spaß in Hogsmeade", meinte Black grinsend.Wir gingen schnell hoch zogen unsere Bikini' s an, nahmen ein Handtuch und machten uns auf den Weg zur Schaukel.

„Na traut ihr euch noch immer zu springen"; fragte Lucy lachend als sie auf die Trauerweide kletterte.

„Natürlich. Streck mir nicht deinen Hintern so ins Gesicht Mimi", meinte ich da ich hinter ihr hinaufkletterte.

Lucy balancierte auf dem langen Ast herum ließ sich dann an dem Seil zur Schaukel hinunter.

"Geh du vor Lily", meinte Mimi unsicher, „Ich spring lieber etwas später.""Gut", meinte ich lachend und ging vorsichtig an ihr vorbei und gesellte mich hinunter zu Lucy.  
  
"Ach ist das schön hier", meinte sie strahlend, „Wir waren ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier. Also gut...halt dich fest...oder auch nicht"

Ich hielt mich an dem einen Seil fest und sie begann das Ding hin und her zu schaukeln.

"Seid ihr verrückt geworden", hörten wir Mimi besorgt rufen, „Seit vorsichtig. Wir sind noch nie im Schaukeln gesprungen."

„Wird schon kein großer Unterschied sein"; meinte Lucy grinsend.

Obwohl ich zu geben muss, das ich doch etwas Angst habe, find ich' s ganz lustig. Wir schaukelten nun wie wild hin und her und Lucy sah mich grinsend an.

"Ich spring halt mal und du danach. Aber spring bloß nicht auf mich Lily", meinte sie lachend. Und schon sprang sie laut schreiend und auch gleichzeitig lachend ab. Es gab einen heftigen Ruck von ihrem Absprung und ich hielt mich mit Mühe noch fest.

„Lily wieso hast du den schwarzen Bikini an", rief Niki und ich sah zu ihr hoch. In dem Moment hörte ich den Aufprall von Lucy und sah noch einmal hinunter. Nach wenigen Sekunden tauchte sie lachend auf.

„Das war einfach nur geil", rief sie von unten, „Kommt schon Mäddls."

„Du weißt doch das du den so leicht verlierst.", fuhr Niki nun fort

„Ich hab den genommen, den ich aus meiner Schublade als erstes herausgefischt habe", sagte ich lachend und begann wieder hin und her zu schaukeln, „Und hier sind sowieso nur wir vier. Bikini' s schwimmen und gehen nicht unter."

Okay Lily...beriet zum Sprung...auf 3-2-1 und los...Ich sprang ab du flog zuerst ein paar Meter nach vorne bevor es rasend schnell nach unten ging...ich schrie in einem durch bis zum Aufprall...schlimm war es nicht, da das Wasser eigentlich ganz angenehm war. Freudig tauchte ich wieder auf und strich mir das Haar nach hinten...oh nein! Nicht echt jetzt...ich griff zu meinem Busen und...tatsächlich...ich hab mein Oberteil verloren...

„Lily was ist denn ?", rief Mimi besorgt und als ich nach oben sah versuchten die drei zu erkennen was passiert war.

„Ähm...also Niki...du hast irgendwie Recht gehabt", sagte ich und musste grinsen.

"Oh in Merlins Namen Lily", meinte Niki und bekam einen heftigen Lachkrampf"

„Was ist denn?", hörte ich Lucy fragen.  
  
"Ich hab mein Oberteil verloren", rief ich und Mimi und Lucy fingen nun auch an zu lachen.  
"  
"Soll ich dir suchen helfen", fragte Lucy.  
  
"Geht schon...ich find ihn gleich", rief ich.

"Okay", meinte sie und ich fing an zu suchen. Weit konnte er ja nicht sein oder...hmm mal sehen...da ist er nicht...dort hinten auch nicht...sehen wir halt mal zum Ufer...Ich schwamm in Richtung Ufer als..."Hey Lily. Schöner Sprung, aber hast du nicht etwas verloren", hörte ich wen sagen, den ich in so einer Situation nun überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte...Black. Mir gelang es auf Zehenspitzen den Boden zu berühren und ich deckte mit meinen Händen meine Oberweite ab.

Ich blickte auf und...wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, war Potter dabei...okay zugegeben...beide sehen in diesen Shorts verdammt gut aus, aber diese Worte würden nie über meine Lippen kommen...

„Gib ihn sofort her"fauchte ich. Er und Potter fingen an zu lachen.

"Willst du nicht wissen wie du ihn verloren hast?", fragte Black, „Wir haben einmal dich abspringen gesehen und mitten im Fall...keine Ahnung wie du das hingekriegt hast, löste sich das Ding hinten...flatterte durch deine Arme durch und kam kurz nach dir auf dem See auf. Und wie es das Schicksal so wollte, kam es genau auf uns zugeschwommen."

„Wirklich sehr toll. Jetzt gib endlich her", meinte ich genervt.

„Mach schon Padfoot", meinte nun auch Potter, nahm ihm den Oberteil aus der Hand und warf ihn mir zu.  
  
"Sehr liebenswürdig von euch und nun haut ab", fauchte ich drehte mich weg von ihnen und zog ihn an.

„Du könntest auch etwas netter sein"; meinte Black, „Und wir haben nicht vor zu gehen. Nettes Plätzchen was ihr da habt...aber sieht nun ganz und gar nicht aus wie Hogsmeade. Weißt du wir haben uns schon gedacht das ihr nicht wirklich hinunter ins Dorf geht. Und zur Vergewisserung das ihr nichts böses tut...man kann ja bei euch nie wissen...haben wir auf die Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen und euch hier entdeckt. Das springen da scheint ganz witzig zu sein. Wir wär' s Prongs, auch mal ne Runde?"; fragte er grinsend.

"Klar", sagte Potter grinsend. Ich kam aus dem Wasser und ging mit einem vernichtendem Blick an den beiden vorbei zur Trauerweide und begann hinaufzuklettern...na toll...die beiden mir nach...  
  
"Lily durch tropfst", meinte Potter."Nenn mich nicht Lily, Potter", fauchte ich.

„Du bist mir echt ein Rätsel", murmelte er.

Oben angekommen sah ich das mittlerweile Niki und Mimi schon gesprungen waren. Lucy wartete grinsend auf mich.

„Na Lily. Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht", fragte sie lachend.

„Ach hör doch auf", sagte ich.

Plötzlich spürte ich jemanden direkt hinter mir und mir entfuhr ein Schrei...Potter fing an zu lachen...ha ha sehr witzig...Ich wollte mich gerade wütend zu ihm umdrehen, doch...ganz großer Fehler Lily...ich rutschte aus und als er mich versuchte zu halten flog er mit mir gemeinsam vom Ast und wir stürzten hinunter...Ich war noch so geschockt, das ich nicht einmal schreien konnte...

„Keine Angst", hörte ich ihn sagen und mitten in der Luft wurde ich von ihm in die Arme genommen. Doch bevor ich was tun oder sagen konnte waren wir aufgekommen...er ließ mich sogleich los und ich tauchte keuchend auf...Ich musste husten das ich etwas Wasser geschluckt hatte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Potter neben mir unsicher.

"Natürlich. Das war ja nicht das erste Mal das ich da hinuntergesprungen bin.", fauchte ich zwischen den ständigen Hustanfällen, „Toll gemacht Potter. War ja wieder einmal sehr witzig. Mach so was nie wieder."

Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten schwamm ich zum Ufer, wo mich Mini und Niki geschockt erwarteten.  
  
"Oh in Merlins Namen, seid gefälligst vorsichtiger", sagte Mimi, „Euch hätte was passieren können."

Als sich dann alles wieder beruhigt hatte...Merlin, die taten so als wären wir beinahe draufgegangen...kletterten wir wieder auf den Baum und verbachten die restliche Zeit bis zum Mittagessen damit oben zu sitzen und zu springen. Es war ganz witzig und ich musste eine Menge lachen, doch irgendwas war immer im meinem Kopf und ließ mich nicht an was anderes denken...wieso in Merlins Namen habe ich mich in Potter seinen Armen beim Sprung wohlgefühlt und wieso hatte ich da tatsächlich keine Angst?


	12. Schmerzender Spaß

„Wisst ihr was? Ich meine nach diesem Wochenende haben wir ja nicht wirklich mehr genügen Zeit für...nun ja „Spaß", sagte Mimi dann beim Abendessen und wir sahen sie überrascht an. Den Nachmittag hatten wir damit erbrach uns unten am See in der Sonne braten zu lassen und ich hatte ja doch ne ganz hübsche Farbe bekommen.  
  
"Was verstehst du denn unter „Spaß"?, fragte Lucy grinsend obwohl wir uns das alle schon denken konnten.

„Naja...du weißt genau was ich meine"sagte Mimi grinsend, „Und ich bin mir sicher ein paar Jungs werden uns da schon behilflich sein."

Ich verschluckte mich, da ich gerade einen Schluck Kürbissaft genommen hatte und fing dann heftig an zu lachen.

"Was denn?", fragte Mimi grinsend.  
  
"Süß...wie du das ausdrückst", keuchte ich hervor.

„Naja stimmt eigentlich. Ich mein unser letzter Monat auf Hogwarts geht sowieso drauf fürs lernen.", sagte Nicki.

Wir nickten zustimmend. Denkt euch jetzt nicht das wir nicht mehr ganz dicht sind. Wir haben ja öfters solche Gespräche. Für uns ist das all Tag. Ich meine, denkt denn wirklich jemand das nur Jungs so drauf sind?

„Und...an wen genau denkst du z.B. Mimi?", fragte ich dann grinsend.  
  
"Nun ja...sieh dir diesen Leckerbissen dort am Hufflepufftisch an. Justin Stone. Der hat mich heut zu Mittag gefragt ob ich am Abend vielleicht was mit ihm machen will."

„Nicht schlecht", meinte Lucy anerkennend als sie ihn sah, „Doch ich hab was anderes im Visier. Auch aus Hufflepuff. David Kloves."

„Und ich hab sowieso mit Sirius ausgemacht das wir heute „spazieren" gehen", meinte Nicki und ich musste lachen.

„Und du Lily...gönnst du James ein wenig Spaß?", fragte Lucy und die anderen lachten. Ich sah sie nur unglaubwürdig an.  
  
"Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht", sagte ich dann. Sogleich wie auf' s Stichwort gesellten sich die Marauderer zu uns.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", murmelte ich und nahm einen Bissen von meinem Brot."Oh sehr schön. Von mir war die rede?", sagte Potter grinsend.

„Sirius. Gehen wir ähm nun ja....spazieren?", fragte Nicki plötzlich und Sirius sah sie zuerst verblüfft an, doch dann grinste er frech.  
  
"Klar doch"; sagte er und beide erhoben sich, „Bis nachher Prongs."

"Bis dann", sagte Potter grinsend und blickte mich dann unsicher an. Was denn? Was will der Typ von mir? Kann der nicht wo anders hinschauen...denkt der echt...nein so blöd ist doch nicht mal er.."Lily...ähm was machst du heute noch so", fragte er unsicher.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen das Lucy und Mimi anfingen zu grinsen. Hört auf zu grinsen...an dem ganzen ist überhaupt nichts zu lachen...Potter ist es dümmer als ich dachte...

"Ich treff mich mit Robbie Walters", sagte ich kalt und Mimi und Lucy sahen mich entgeistert an, doch Potter sein Blick...nun ja...er schien verletzt. Ich wusste selbst nicht warum ich das gesagt hatte, doch irgendwas musste ich ja wohl sagen, oder? Ich sah Potter nicht mehr an. Irgendetwas in mir wollte das gesagt zurücknehmen da er mir Leid tat, doch ich verdrängte das Gefühl schnell. Das ist Potter der braucht mir nicht Leid zu tun.

„Mit Walters?", kam es von ihm.  
  
"Ja. Was dagegen?", sagte ich und versuchte noch immer so kühl zu klingen und ich glaube es gelang mir auch.

"Nun also...naja", sagte er. Potter findet nicht die richtigen Worte...das ich so was noch erleben darf.

„Es ist ja wohl meine Sache.", sagte ich und erhob mich.

"Wir sehen und dann später", sagte ich zu Mimi und Lucy gewandt und ging davon. So...was blieb mir denn anderes jetzt übrig? Ich machte mich also mal auf die Suche nach Robbie. In der fünften Klasse hatte ich mal was mit ihm gehabt und er war nun der erste der mir einfiel. Ich blickte zum Rawenclawtisch, aber dort saß er nicht. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu dem Gemeinschafstraum der Rawenclaws, obwohl ich mir nicht mehr so sicher war ob der weg auch stimmte. Robbie hat mich des öfteren in seinen Schlafsaal „geschmuggelt"doch das ganze ist ja schon zwei Jahre her...Ich kann nur hoffen das er heute nichts anderes vorhat. Ich steh ganz schön blöd da, wenn Potter erfährt dass das alles gar nicht stimmte.

Und da war er auch schon...er ging gerade um eine Ecke mit zwei seiner Freunde. Er sah mich erstaunt an als ich auf ihn zu ging. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf wie groß er geworden war. Seine früher dunkelblonden Haare waren nun braun geworden. Doch seine Augen leuchteten noch immer blau grün.

„Lily?", fragte er überrascht; „Was ist denn?"

So Lily...also...nun bloß nicht irgendwie blöd herum stottern..."Hey Robbie. Ich wollt dich nur fragen, ob du heute Abend vielleicht Zeit hättest."

„Zeit. Für was denn Zeit...oh...verstehe. Nun also...ja. Schon.",, sagte er dann grinsend.

Gut", sagte ich und schleppte ihm am Arm den Gang entlang.  
  
"Wir sehen uns später Jungs", rief er noch seinen Freunden zu, bevor wir um die Ecke bogen. Sogleich drückte ich ihn and die Wand, und küsste ihn. Ich weiß nicht wieso, doch plötzlich dachte ich, das Potter es besser konnte als er...

Spät in der Nacht trat ich dann aus dem Gemeinschafstraum der Ravenclaws. Vollkommen fertig, doch obwohl ich mich noch in Robbie' s armen glücklich gefühlte hatte, ging es mir plötzlich total schlecht. Ich komm mir irgendwie vor wie ne Schlampe...wieso? Wieso hatte ich das eigentlich getan? Nur um Potter zu verletzen? Bin ich denn echt so abartig, das ich so was tue? Lily...hör auf das zu denken...es ist ja nur Potter...und trotzdem...es ist eben Potter...irgendwie versteh ich mich selber nicht mehr. Da sind zu viele verschiedene Meinungen in meinem Kopf. Ich hör wohl besser auf darüber nach zu denken und leg mcih einfach schlafen.

"Hey Lily", hörte ich dann seine Stimme. Das kann doch jetzt nicht echt sein. Erstaunt blickte ich mich um. Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt da sich vor dem Portraitloch stand. Potter war neben dem Portrait am Boden gesessen und rappelte sich gerade auf. Er sah müde aus...was in Merlins Namen machte er denn da? Eigentlich sollte ich ihn kühl fragen was er von mir wollte, doch ich hatte nicht die Kraft dazu ihm jetzt noch mehr weh zu tun. Schuldgefühle stiegen in mir hoch und ich versuchte sie mühevoll zu unterdrücken. Wenn ich so darüber nachachte...hatte ich mir doch mit der Aktion selber weh getan...

„Also...ähm. Das Passwort wurde heute nach dem Abendessen umgeändert. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob du es weißt, da du ja schon vorher gegangen bist. Und...ich wollte dich halt nicht hier die ganze Nacht draußen stehen lassen, wo doch Filch oder ein Lehrer hätte vorbeikommen können", sagte er unsicher und blickte mich an. Er sah noch immer verletzt aus.

So das reicht...das war nun echt zu viel für mich...Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr mies...sondern nur noch abgrundtief schlecht...wie der letzte Abschaum...Wieso war ich nur so ein Idiot? Wieso war ich immer darauf aus ihm weh zu tun?

„Also-", begann er doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, das ich dir das antue", stieß ich hervor und spürte wie etwas kaltes meine Wange hinunterlief. Schnell wischte ich mir die Tränen weg und sah ihn nicht mehr an. Er sagte nichts. Verdammt Potter...wieso sagst du denn nichts? Glaubt der das war nicht genug Qual für mich das zu sagen.

„Lily. Es ist schon in Ordnung", sprach er dann leise. Das...genau das...war das letzte was er hätte sagen sollen...Es war doch nicht in Ordnung das ich so was tat, oder?

„Nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich behandle dich wie den letzten Dreck und dafür hasse ich mich.", sagte ich und mir entfuhr ein schluchzen entfuhr mir. Erschrocken schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund...Ich würde jetzt nicht all meine Würde vor ihm verlieren. Ich schluckte dir Tränen runter und versuchte dann normal zu klingen.  
  
"Wie lautet das Passwort"; fragte ich mit leicht zitternder Stimme...Noch immer sah ich ihn nicht an. Das konnte ich jetzt nicht.

„Carmina Burana", sagte er tonlos und schon klappte das Bild der fetten Dame zur Seite.

Ohne ein weiterer Wort trat ich ein und ließ ihn alleine stehen. Ich stieg die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. Ich machte gar nicht erst das Licht an, sondern ließ mich sogleich in mein Bett fallen und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Polster. Vielleicht waren die anderen ja schon da und ich wollte nicht das sie jetzt irgendwelche Fragen stellten. Sie sollten mich nicht so sehen. Bevor ich ihnen zur Rede stand musste ich mir erst selber was eingestehen. Mir ist nun klar geworden...ich empfinde was für...James...doch ob es Liebe ist? Das weiß ich nicht...noch nicht zumindest.

So...tut mir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich Leid das es so lange gedauert hat bis dieses Chap gekommen ist, doch ich hatte gerade echt ne Schriebblockade und dann hat jetzt auch mein Internet seit über ner Woche ausgesetzt,. Aber...nun ist es ja da...das neue Chapter...ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt mir...diesmal gibt es ganz schnell mehr, weil ich nun Herbstferien habe und mir da auch mehr Zeit bleibt zum schrieben.

Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse wegen der langen Pause...

LG

Elisabeth Courtney


	13. Prüfungen

„LILY", donnerte jemand und mühsam öffnete ich langsam die Augen...zu spät... im nächsten Moment traf mich ein Kissen im Gesicht„ Wach- endlich- auf!"

„Ja ja. Ich bin ja schon wach", sagte ich verärgert und setzte mich auf. Mimi, Lucy und Nicki waren schon fertig angezogen. Ich warf einen blick auf die Uhr...uups...in einer halben Stunde fängt der Unterricht an.  
  
"Wieso habt ihr mich denn nicht geweckt? Ich würde auch noch gern frühstücken gehen", meinte ich hektisch und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Das haben wir doch auch schon seit einer halben Stunde versucht", meinte Mimi, „Wir waren schon so weit das wir dich aus dem Bett schupsen wollten, aber wir haben ‚s doch noch mal mit dem Kissen versucht."

„Zu gütig", sagte ich und rannte an ihnen vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

„Sag mal wann bist du denn gekommen"; hörte ich Lucy rufen, „Du hast ja noch deine Sachen von gestern an.

„Erklär ich später", rief ich zurück, zog mir unterwegs die Sachen aus und hüpfte regelrecht ins Bad. Die anderen Mädchen sahen mich lachend an.

„Kommt davon, wenn ,man zu spät aufsteht"; sagte ich grinsend und ging zu den duschen. In Rekordzeit...also für meine Verhältnisse...war ich fertig, wickelte mich in ein Handtuch ein und ging hoch.

"Na komm schon...wir wollen auch noch frühstücken", meinte Nicki.

„Ihr könnt doch schon gehen", meinte ich und schnappte mir ein pass Sachen aus meinen Kleiderschrank und warf sie aufs Bett.

"Wir gehen immer gemeinsam frühstücken und besonders jetzt, im letzten Monat sollten wir das einhalten", meinte Mimi.

„Ich bin gleich fertig", meinte ich während ich mich schnell anzog. Ich kämmte mir noch schnell die Haare, schlüpfte in meine Schuhe und warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel.

"Gehen wir", meinte ich dann zufrieden und gemeinsam stiegen wir die Treppe hinab. Wir quetschten uns in die Mitte das Haustisches hinein und schlangen so schnell wie möglich unser Essen hinunter und schütteten den Kaffee runter. Wir hatten gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, auf die ich gern verzichtet hätte."Morgen Jungs", sagte Lucy plötzlich, doch ich weigerte mich aufzublicken. Ich starrte auf meinen Teller und kaute auf meiner Lippe herum. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Ich glaube ich habe Angst vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen...echt krank, oder?

„Die Stunde fängt gleich an", hörte ich Lupin sagen, „Gerade jetzt sollten wir keinen Punkteabzug mehr riskieren, obwohl Prongs und Padfoot dafür sorgen werden, das wir am Ende der Stunde um 50 Punkte leichter sind, nicht wahr Jungs?"

„Du schmeichelst uns", hörte ich Black hinter mir sagen und die anderen lachten.

„Ich würde dann mal meinen das wir gehen", sagte Lucy neben mir und ich sprang regelrecht auf. Die anderen sahen mich verwundert an.

„Ich möchte halt nicht zu spät dran sein", nuschelte ich. Ich wusste nicht ob sie mir glaubten oder nicht, da ich keine von ihnen ansah, aus Angst noch mehr nervös zu werden als ich es ohnehin schon war. Gemeinsam stiegen wir die Treppe hinab in den Keller und mir wurde noch mehr kalt als sonst und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
  
"Lily. Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte mich Nicki und nahm meine Hand, „Zu zitterst ja!"

„Es geht schon", sagte ich und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. Das Klassenzimmer wurde aufgesperrt und ich zog meine Hand zurück und trat in die Klasse ein. Ich setzte mich in die letzte Reihe und Lucy, Mimi und Nicki nahmen die Plätze neben mir ein. Jackson kam in die Klasse hineingerauscht, schwang seinen Zauberstab und auf der Tafel erschien die Arbeitsaufgabe.

"Brauen und keine blöden Fragen stellen"; sagte er kühl, „Der Trank fordert höchste Konzentration und wird vielleicht bei euren UTZ's vorkommen. Ihr findet die Zutaten alle ihm Vorratskasten. Worauf wartet ihr? Fangt an!"

Sofort gingen ein paar Schüler zu den Vorratsschränken. Ich jedoch blieb sitzen und schrieb mir den Trank auf ein Pergament auf. Dadurch würde ich ihn leichter lernen können für die Prüfung. Als ich fertig war, waren manche schon dabei das Feuer unter ihren Kesseln anzumachen, andere schnitten die Zutaten zu Recht. Ich ging rüber zum Kasten und blöd wie ich bin, hab ich mir alle Sachen die ich brauchte auf einmal hinaus. Vollbepackt wollte ich zu meinen Platz zurück gehen, doch als ich mich umdrehte stieß ich mit jemanden...drei Mal dürft ihr raten wen...also Potter zusammen. Geschockt ließ ich die Sachen fallen und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Wie als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, stand Jackson neben mir, mit einem gemeinem Grinsen.  
  
"So so. Miss Evans denkt wohl dass das alles hier nichts kostet und wirft einfach so mit den Sachen um sich."

„Professor es war ein Versehen, es tut mir-"

„Ob es ihnen Leid tut oder nicht, ändert die Tatsache nicht, das sie Schuleigentum umsonst verschwenden und somit das Geld zum Fenster rauswerfen", unterbrach mich Jackson.

„Es war meine Schuld", meinte Potter plötzlich und geschockt blickte ich ihn an. Nein...das würde ich nicht zulassen, das er jetzt auch noch die Schuld auf sich nimmt. Ich will mich nicht noch schlechter fühlen müssen.

„Hör auf so einen Blödsinn zusammen zureden. Ich habe die Sachen fallen gelassen. Wann soll ich mich zum Nachsitzen melden, Professor?", meinte ich mit fester Stimme, obwohl sie leicht zitterte.

„Sie werden jetzt diesen Saustall in Ordnung bringen und kriegen für ihre nichterbrachte Arbeit 0 Punkte. Setzten, Potter", sagte er scharf.

Potter sah mich noch mal an, doch ich sah weg und starrte auf den Boden. Dann drehte er sich um und setzet sich auf seinen Platz.

„Ich hole ein paar Sachen von Mr. Filch", nuschelte ich und verließ die Klasse. Wenigstens hat er mir keine Punkte abgezogen. 10 Minuten später kam ich mit Putzzeug zurück in die Klasse und die Slytherins bemühten sich nicht einmal ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und Jackson sagte nichts drauf. Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis ich das ganze klebrige Zeug und die zersprungenen Flaschen und die Pflanzen entfernt hatte. Verschwitzt und erschöpft, hatte ich dann auch Filch die Sachen wieder gebracht und genau beim Läuten kam ich in die Klasse zurück. Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen und ging gleich zum Mac Gonnagals Klassenzimmer, damit die anderen keine blöden Fragen stellten. Ich war jetzt echt nicht in der Lage eine Ausrede zu finden wieso ich so geschockt auf den Zusammenstoß mit Potter reagiert hatte...

Die nächste Zeit auf Hogwarts, spannte meine Nerven aus äußerste und ich zählte zu den Schülern der 5. und 7.Klasse die des öfteren mit einem Zusammenbruch im Krankenflügel gelandet sind. Es war schrecklich Leute...kennt ihr das Gefühl, wenn ihr wisst das wenn ihr auch nur in einem Fach versagt euch alles versaut? Ich konnte mir einen Ausbildungsplatz als Aurorin abschminken, wenn ich nicht in so gut wie allen Fächern ein Erwartungen übertroffen habe. Nur in Kräuterkunde, Astronomie und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war mir ein Annehmbar gestattet. Wenn ich nicht lernte, war ich entweder beim Unterricht oder ich schlief oder ich war beim Essen...nein falsch...selbst beim Essen lernte ich nebenbei. Ich fauchte jeden an, der es auch nur wagte eine Konversation mit mir zu führen, wo ich doch die Zeit zum lernen nutzen konnte. Würde es nur mir so ergehen, würde ich mich für verrückt einstufen, doch bei den anderen war es nicht besser. Ich glaube Mimi arbeitete sogar noch härter als ich, da sie Heilerin werden wollte. Sie brauchte in Zaubertränke und in Kräuterkunde ein Ohnegleichen. So viel ich wusste wollten Potter und Black ebenfalls Auroren werden und mein Stolz würde es nicht zulassen, das sie besser abschneiden als ich. Das war zu mindest ein weiterer Ansporn. Dann war es soweit mit den Prüfungen. Es war wie bei den ZaG' s. Sie hatten die Haustische weggebracht aus der großen Halle und stattdessen waren Einzeltische im ganzen Raum verteil gewesen. Fünf Minuten bevor wir zu den Kräuterkundeprüfung eingelassen wurden, war Nicki in Ohnmacht gefallen. Zum Glück hatten wir es geschafft sie schnell wieder wach zu bekommen und sie sagte, sie hätte sich auch vollkommen konzentriert bei der Prüfung. Vielleicht bracht es tatsächlich was kurz in Ohnmacht zu fallen vor ner Prüfung. Wir anderen hatten es alle nacheinander versucht, doch keinem ist es gelungen, außer Mimi war umgekippt aber sie war noch bei Bewusstsein. Da seht ihr zu was uns diese Prüfungen trieben. Ich glaube wir 7.Klässer haben den gesamten Kaffeevorrat von Hogwarts geplündert. Ich trank das Zeug mittlerweile Literweise, aber trotzdem war ich tatsächlich bei der schriftlichen Zauberkunstprüfung kurz eingenickt. Mimi hatte mich da mit ihrem Ersatzbleistift beworden, damit ich aufwachte...mit nem Bleistift! Da seht ihr' s wieder einmal...um nicht durchzurasseln ist uns alles Recht. Freitag war es dann soweit. Die letzten drei Prüfungen waren an dem Tag. Am Vormittag war die schriftliche Zaubertrank Prüfung und die praktische Teil in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und am Nachmittag war der praktische Teil für Verwandlungen...Leute. Ab da waren wir frei! Es war endlich vorbei. Tatsächlich fingen wir wie übergeschnappt laut an zu kreischen als die letzte Prüfung vorbei war und fielen uns in die Arme. Dann stießen wir das Schultor auf und gingen endlich hinaus an die frische Luft. Es war einfach toll...ohne zu überlegne rannten wir zum Seer und sprangen samt den Klamotten in ihn hinein...könnt ihr euch in etwa vorstellen wie gut es uns ging?

„Mädels. Morgen wird gesoffen bis zum umkippen!", rief Lucy ich fing heftig an zu lachen, wobei ich eine Menge Wasser schluckte...das hatte ich ganz vergessen...morgen war ja die Party von Potter und Black in Hogsmeade. Na das wird bestimmt lustig...

„Genau. Damit wir diesen ganzen sinnlosen Scheiß den wir gelernt haben, sofort vergessen", meinte Nicki.

Wir halfen und gegenseitig auf den Steg hinauf und blieben dann erschöpft aber total happy liegen.

„Leute...ihr wisst was das heißt. Ich mein...das der Prüfungsscheiß vorbei ist.", sagte ich dann.

„Wir sind geradewegs dabei Hogwarts zu verlassen", sagte Mimi.

„Aber wir können ja immer wieder hierher kommen. In den ganzen Ferien und da werden wir wie zur Schulzeit in einem durchfeiern", sagte Lucy und wir fingen erneut an zu lachen.

„Genau. Was wäre denn Hogwarts ohne uns?", meinte Nicki.

„Na Mädels", unterbrach jemand das Lachen. Die Marauderer waren gekommen.

"Sirius", meinte Nicki und sprang auf. Sie ging zu ihm nahm seine Hand und stellte sich mit ihm an das Ende vom Steg...es kann sich doch jeder denken was kommt oder? Ihr charmantes Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein freches Grinsen und schon war Black im Wasser...Black musste ja doch blind vor Liebe sein wenn er nicht kapiert hatte, was sie tun wollte. Wir prusteten los, während er aus den Steg kletterte. Während er an Nicki vorbeiging, streckte er den Arm aus und schubste sie ins Wasser.

„Rache ist süß meine Liebe"meinte er grinsend und wir mussten erneut lachen. Er half ihr aus dem Wasser und die Marauderer und Nicki setzten sich zu uns. Mir war nun da die Prüfungen vorbei waren alles egal. Sollten sie doch bei uns sein. Es war ja doch unsere letzte gemeinsame Zeit...und diese, war mehr als nur kostbar...sie war unbezahlbar...

So...im nächsten Kapitel kommt' s dann zur Party! Na ihr könnt euch ja denken wie es da abgehen wird! Aber ich will nix verraten! Ich werd mich beeilen mit dem schreiben! Ich hoffe das Chapter hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt mir!

LG

Elisabeth Courtney


	14. Eine echt geile Party, und ihre Folgen?

„Gut, du hast gewonnen", sagte Mimi erschöpft nach dem wir uns schon seit über ner viertel Stunde auf meinem Bett wälzten.

„Hast du was anderes erwarte", sagte ich frech grinsend und ging von ihr hinunter.

"Lily ich dachte du würdest mich nach 7 Jahren gut genug kennen", meinte Mimi lachend und als ich mich umdrehte, war sie schon auf mich gesprungen und gemeinsam landeten wir auf Lucy ihrem Bett. Diese war gerade dabei die Hexenwoche zu lesen, doch durch unsere „Ankunft" schmiss es sie regelrecht vom Bett.

„Das...bedeutet Krieg", meinte sie und rappelte sich umständlich auf. So...nun kam auch sie noch hinzu und Nicki beobachtete das Knäuel das wir nun waren lachend.

„Ja ...sieht dir wieder mal ähnlich", keuchte ich hervor, „Zusehen, aber ans helfen nicht denken."

„Ach ich komm ja schon", meinte Nicki nur und nun ja...es war schwer zu unterscheiden welcher Arm wem gehörte oder wer gerade dabei war einen zu kitzeln. Aber es kam wie es kommen musste. Durch eine ungeschickte Bewegung...fragt mich nicht von wem...krachten wir ne Sekunde später auf den Boden.

"Autsch Lucy, nimm deinen Hintern aus meinem Gesicht", jammerte Nicki und lachend versuchten wir irgendwie auseinander zu kommen, was aber beim besten Willen nicht ging.

„Gut also...Hey Nicki halt mal kurz die Klappe und du Lucy hör auf sie zu quälen", meinte Mimi, „Lily...so wird das nichts...autsch Lily du ziehst meinen Arm mit."

„-Tschuldige", sagte ich erschöpft und ließ es nun sein.

„Also...wer liegt am meisten oben?"

"Ich"

„Gut Lucy, weg mit dir"

„Das geht nicht...Nicki ihr Bein ist um mich."

„Was? Nicki liegt doch ganz unten."

"Nun wisst ihr wie ich mich hier fühle", jammerte sie erneut und ich konnte kein Lachen unterdrücken und die anderen ließen sich mitreißen.

„Also Nicki...Zähne zubeißen...das haben wir gleich", meinte Mimi und mit einem Ruck hatten sie Lucy befreit."

„Autsch, ihr könntet ruhig ein wenig aufpassen. Nur zur Information. Ich fühle auch Schmerz, also - ignoriert – mich - nicht.", meinte Nicki.

„Hörst du wen was sagen?", sagte Mimi grinsend zu mir und sackte dafür nen Schubser von Nicki ein...und der brachte es...Mimi rutschte irgendwie zur Seite weg, schwang ihr Bein über uns drüber und...frei waren wir.

„Na, Leben alle? Alle Körperteile noch dran? Liegen hier keine Arme und Beine herum? Gut", meinte Mimi und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen mein Bett.

Wir sahen uns an und sogleich kriegten wir einen Lachkrampf.

"War doch so klar das es so endet", meinte Nicki und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Hey wie spät haben wir' s denn eigentlich?"

„Kurz vor Acht"

„Die Party beginnt gleich"

"Ist doch egal ob wir später kommen. Duschen waren wir ja schon alle. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch aus den bequemen Sachen raus und uns in unsere Partysachen zwängen."

„Na dann", meinte ich und stand auf. Nun beginnt der ganze Stress erst recht...ich sag' s euch...vier Mädchen und nur ein großer Spiegel...keine gute Kombination...

Ich schlüpfte also mal aus meiner grauen Jogginghose und quetschte mich in meine dunkelblaue Jeans die auch gleichzeitig eine Hüfthose war. Dann zog ich mir mal nen BH an und nun kam das schwerste...ein passendes Top zu finden. Lucy und Mimi zogen derweil ein Kleid an. Lucy ihr weinrotes Kleid verdeckte gerade noch, was zu verdecken war, während Mimi ihr Kleid knallrot war, zwar einen tiefen Ausschnitt hatte, aber etwas über den Knien endete. Dafür wehte dieses bei der kleinsten Drehung hoch. Nicki zog ein paar schwarzer Hotpants an und ich sah sie verwundert, jedoch grinsend an und oben trug sie ein neonpinkes Top. Also... stand ich da...Toplos...bis ich es fand...kennt ihr das...also Frage an die Mädels...ihr steht ne Ewigkeit vor dem Kleiderschrank und habt alles schon Dutzende Male durchgesehen und...da kommt die Erleuchtung...dann habt ihr genau das richtige...man spürt so was...und so ging es mir gerade. Ich zog ein weißes Top hervor, das einem Bikini ähnelte, jedoch nicht so geschnitten war, sondern eben ganz normal...ach Leute ich bin in Kleidung beschreiben, schrecklich mies...also...ich quetschte mich in das Bikiniartige Ding, das aber keins war, weil es eben wie ein Top geschnitten war, aber trotzdem die Länge eines Bikinis hatte, hinein...wow war das eng...das musste ich ja schon ne Ewigkeit nicht mehr getragen haben...egal. Ich hab' s an und alles andere ist egal...also...während die anderen mit ihren Frisuren beschäftigt waren, ergatterte ich den Spiegel und schminkte mich schnell...weil Lucy darauf bestand das ich mir die Augen dunkel schminkte, mit der Begründung das sie da so hervorstachen...schminkte ich sie gaaanz dunkel und machte mich dann an die schlimmste Arbeit...die Haare. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich mit denen anstellen sollte. Offen, Zu, Gewellt, Zu, Aufgebauscht, Zu...Gut das war mir alles zu Mühsam. Ich nahm den Haarspray, kämmte sie mir noch mal schnell und dann erweiterte ich das Ozonloch um nen Meter. So...das dürfte passen...

Ich zog mir das einzige paar Highheels hervor , das ich mit hatte, da ich auf Hogwarts mehr von denen nicht wirklich brauchte. Also, strahlend zog ich die schwarzen Dinger an und...jaaahh. Einmal im Leben wollte ich über 1,70 sein und jetzt hatte ich meinen Lebenstraum erfüllt...

„So Mädels, fertig?"

„NEIN", kam es einstimmig zurück.

„Wow okay", meinte ich lachend und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und suchte nach etwas was ich noch machen konnte. Dann fielen mir meine Nägel ein, klar hätt ich fast vergessen...ich nahm meinen Zauberstab...nun hier mit geht es nun mal schneller. Und machte all meine 20 Nägel( die Füße darf man nun mal nicht vergessen), Weiß! Passend zum top. Bin ich nicht aufmerksam? Gut, lassen wir das.

"Fertig", kam es von Lucy und auch Mimi betrachtete nun ihr Werk im Spiegel.

"Ich hab' s auch gleich", meinte Nicki und hüpfte mit nur einem Stöckelschuh, auf der Suche nach dem zweiten durchs Zimmer und...ah da war er ja..., „So geht."

„Nun also", begann Lucy, „Ich nehme an...heute wir keiner hier pennen"

„Da könntest du recht haben:"

„Nicht könntest"

„Du hast recht"

„Na dann", sagte Mimi und klatschte in die Hände, „Auf geht' s."

Zusammen stiegen wir also den Turm hinab, was nicht allzu leicht war. Nicki war mal gestolpert und hatte fast Mimi ihr Kleid aufgerissen. Die einzelnen Fünftklässler die Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und noch für die letzten Prüfungen büffelten, starrten und mit halb offenen Mündern an...und okay, zugegeben, man geniest so was doch unheimlich, oder? Also wir gingen da durch Hogwarts, nicht gerade unauffällig und traten endlich an die Frische Luft hinaus...wir können uns verdammt glücklich schätzen das es Sommer war. Also, ein Blick auf den Kirchenturm verriet...ähm...gut wir waren schon fast ne Stunde zu spät dran...egal...Hogsmeade wirkte äußerst belebt. Und zwar nur von uns Siebtklässlern. Wo die Bewohner vom Dorf alle waren...keine Ahnung...jedenfalls sahen wir des öfteren schon ein knutschendes Paar draußen sitzen oder hörten wie sich jemand übergab...na läuft doch schon toll, oder? Als wir vor dem drei Besen standen, hörten wir schon erstickte Musik von drinnen, doch als Nicki die Tür öffnete, wurden wir von einem richtigen Lärmschwall überschwemmt. Echt Leute...das hat einen von den Füßen gerissen.

Es sah einfach unglaublich aus. Die hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Statt den ganzen Fackeln und Kerzen gab es Neonlampen und in der Mitte hing eine riesige Discokugel...ihr könnt euhc vorstellen wie stolz ich auf mich war, das ich ein weißes Top gewählt habe, nun egal weiter...die ganzen Tische die über den Raum verteilt waren, waren nun alle zu den Sitzbänken an den Wänden gebracht worden. Ein paar Sechstklässler machten die Bar...hmm ja die kenn ich dort...das sind Sechsklässler. Der gesamte Raum war bis zum Rand voll und die Stimmung die hier herrschte...es war unglaublich...man musste sich einfach mitreißen lassen.

Also wir gingen da m durch den Raum auf der Suche und ah da warne sie ja

„Hey hier drüben", hörte ich Potter rufen und wir gingen zu ihrem Tisch, der schon über und über mit Flaschen alle Art belagert war.

„Hey das habt ihr ja einfach nur geil gemacht", meinte Lucy beeindruckt.

„Danke und wow....ich seht einfach nur-"

„Schon gut Sirius, komm tanzen", meinte Nicki lachend und zog ihn auf die Beine und gemeinsam verschwanden sie.

„Wir sehen uns später Jungs", meinte Lucy und nahm Mimi und mich an die Hand und schleppte uns zur Tanzfläche. Es war unglaublich...hab ich das schon erwähnt?, die Musik passte, die Leute, bis auf-

„Hey was soll das?", fauchte ich und drehte mich um. Mir hatte gerade jemand auf den Hintern gegrapscht und wer da stand...ich glaubte es selber nicht...Malfoy. Ich wollte ihn gerade zur Schnecke machen, doch...ich war anscheinend nicht schnell genug.

„Lass deine Finger von ihr du Arschloch", rief Lucy trat vor mich und 1,2,3 hatte sie ihm geklatscht. Ich sah sie nur mit aufgerissenem Mund an, aber grinsend. Mimi brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Malfoy sah total verdattert aus und schon glühten sein Wangen, doch bevor er was sagen konnte waren wir schon weg und setzten uns auf unseren Tisch.

„Danke", sagte ich noch immer grinsend.

„Dieser Arsch gehört wem anderen", sagte sie zwinkernd, „Aber jetzt wird erst mal gesoffen."

Wir nahem uns die nächstbesten Flaschen, stießen an und in wow...Rekordzeit, sogar für mich, war das Zeug weggeschüttet, schmeckte gar nicht mal so schlecht obwohl es schrecklich im Hals brannte. Mich schüttelte es, doch bevor ich was sagen konnte, drückte sie mir schon die nächste in die Hand und die war fast noch schneller leer, und langsam verging das brennende Gefühl.

„Sachte Mädels, das ist ziemlich stark", meinte Potter grinsend.

"Wo ist eigentlich Remus", fragte Mimi.

„Ach der ist mit Wurmschwanz draußen. Der muss kotzen wie es scheint", sagte Potter grinsend.

„Oh ich muss euch wohl kurz verlassen", meinte Lucy und erhob sich. Sie richtete sich das Kleid und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Der sieht ja heute total heiß aus."

Und schon war sie weg. Auch Mimi erhob sich, jedoch ohne was zu sagen und schon war auch sie weg. So...Leute...ohne es irgendwie zu checken, saß ich da nun alleine mit Potter...doch mir war das seltsamerweise vollkommen egal...liegt wohl am Alk...so...also ich schnappte mir mal die nächste Flasche und auch die war schnell weg...man schmeckte dieses Zeug bitter...

„Lily du saufst dich zu bevor die Party überhaupt richtig begonnen hat", sagte Potter lachne.d

„Ach, ich vertrag schon was"; meinte ich und kicherte...ich kicherte...okay da war nun echt bescheuert.

„Geht' s noch?", fragte er plötzlich und sah mich erstaunt an.

"Klar", meinte ich und schon zog ich die nächste zu mir.

„Lily-"

Doch schon setzte ich an und er verstummte.

„Wieso sollte es denn nicht gehen?", meinte ich verwundert.

"Deine Wangen glühen ja schon förmlich.", sagte er grinsend.

„Ach, is nur von der Hitze", sagte ich, „Ich geh dann mal tanzen."

Doch weit kam ich nicht. Ich rutschte aus der Bank heraus und kam war ich aufgestanden...schwups...war ich eingeknickte. Doch mindestens genauso schnell war ich wieder aufgestanden.

„Nichts passiert", sagte ich schnell und wandte mich zu Potter an der wie man sah mit größter mühe ein Lachen verkniff, „Kann doch mal vorkommen."

„Klar", sagte er zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern, „Passiert jeden einmal. Liegt wahrscheinlich an deinen Schuhen"

„Genau", meinte ich wild nickend und wollte schon gehen, doch ich drehte mich noch mal um, "Sag mal...willst du tanzen?"

Ich weiß selber nicht was mit mir war, also fragt mich nicht. Er sah mich vollkommen erstaunt an.

"Na was ist jetzt. Kommst du?", fragte ich weite rund er erhob sich und ich zog ihn regelrecht auf die Tanzfläche...und eins musste ich ihm lassen...tanzen konnte er...es gibt doch nichts über nen Jungen, der tanzen kann, nicht war Mädels? Tipp für die Jungs ebenfalls. Wer tanzen kann, beeindruckt mächtig...na ja egal...also da stand ich nun...also besser gesagt tanze ich nun...mit Potter...ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lang wir da so standen, doch es gefiel mir....ja tatsächlich gefiel es mir hier mit ihm zu sein, immer wieder seinen waren Atem im Nacken zu spüren und sein Hüften an meinen zu spüren...und dann kam es ja doch irgendwann...mir wurde total schwindelig und ich knickte wieder ein, doch diesmal fing er mich auf.

„Ich glaube wir setzen uns", meinte er und ich nickte leicht verwirrt...Hey Leute...jetzt spinn ich total...ich tue etwas was Potter sagt...na ja was soll' s. Als wir zurückkamen, war der Tisch jedoch schon zur Hälfte belegt. Nicki und Black saßen da, wild knutschend...mehr mir nicht so schwindelig hätt ich sie wahrscheinlich so gelassen.

„Macht mal n' bisschen Platz"; sagte ich und quetschte mich auf die Bank. Nicki sah mich grinsend an.

„Na Lily. Schon ein wenig über den Durst gesoffen, was?", fragte Black lachend.

"Ne hab ich gar nicht", meinte ich nun verärgert, „Tanzen ist eben, sehr, sehr...ähm"

"Anstrengend", beendete Potter für mich den Satz, der sich neben mir niedergelassen hatte.

„Genau", sagte ich und nickte wieder wild.

„Na dann, lass uns mal schön anstoßen", sagte Nicki und reichte mir eine schlimm aussehende Flasche...giftgrün. Sie selber nahm die selbe.

„Hey, von dem Zeug würde ich die Finger lassen", meinte Sirius, äh Black meine ich, plötzlich. Doch zu spät. Wir hatten schon angestoßen und erst nachdem wir schon die Hälfte getrunken haben, merkten wir was er meinte. Wir prusteten gleichzeitig los und verteilten das Zeug über den Tisch.

„Verdammt, was ist-"

„Koboldschnaps. Ist doch etwas härter", erklärte Potter und angewidert nahm ich ne andere Flasche zum nachspülen...schon besser.

„Was in Merlins Namen", meinte Nicki plötzlich und zeigte zum Tresen. Und selbst mir klappte der Mund auf, doch sogleich fing ich an zu lachen. Mimi und Lucy standen darauf und tanzen sich gegenseitig an. Die Jungs...na ja ihr könnt' s euch ja vorstellen. Von der Tanzfläche her kam lautes Gejohle.

"Wow ich wusste gar nicht das Mimi so was drauf hat", meinte ich und neigte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

Plötzlich schnappte sich Lucy ihre Zauberstab und sprach irgendeinen Spruch. Schon schallte ihre Stimme durch den Raum.

"Meine Süßen, da fehlt noch wer...Lily...Nicki...bewegt eure Ärsche hierher.", meinte sie und der ganze aal jubelte.

Nicki und ich sahen uns lachend an und schon zog sie mich auf die Beine und wir quetschten uns durch die Tanzfläche zu denen durch.

"Da seit ihr ja", meinte Lucy lachend und zog mich auf den Tresen. Nicki kletterte geschickt hinauf.

„Darf ich bitten. Hier, meine drei besten Freundinnen", sagte Lucy zu ihrem Zauberstab sprechend und wieder johlte der Saal, „Ich wünsch euch was für heute Abend und Jungs...ich möchte das die heute Nacht durchgevögelt werden!"

Ich sah sie nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, doch irgendwie war ich die einzige. Der Saal erzitterte beim der Geschrei und Gejuble. Würde ich nicht wissen, das sie immer so war und das sie noch dazu vollkommen besoffen war, würde ich sie fragen was das soll. Im nächsten Moment war es mir auch schon egal und ich fing einfach an zu tanzen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir da standen, doch irgendwann kam dann Mimi zu mir, tanze und war dabei mir das Top, das sowieso einem BH ähnelte, aus. Mir das vollkommen egal und ich fing nur heftig an zu lachen. Doch bevor sie soweit war, das dauert ziemlich lange so was, wenn man alles doppelt sieht, stand plötzlich, ich hab keine Ahnung wie die da hin gekommen sind, Potter und Black neben mir. Black nahm Mimi ihre Hände grinsend von mir und ich stolperte Potter in die Arme.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte ich.

"Du hast auch so schon ganz schön wenig an, nicht das es mir stören würde, doch ich glaube im Nachhinein würde es dir nicht so sehr gefallen.", sagte er lachend.

"Lach nicht blöd", meinte ich nur, „Nun bist du an der Reihe."

Er sah mich fragen an, doch in 1, 2 Sekunden war sein Shirt aus und lag vergessen hinter dem Tresen. Nun waren die Mädels dann zu jubeln und ihre Schreie waren wahrlich zu beachten.

Plötzlich, ich sag so oft plötzlich weil ich immer erst so spät checke was abgeht, stand Lucy hinter ihm, breit grinsend, und schüttete ihm eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey über den Kopf Das Zeug rannte seinen Oberkörper runter und selbst ich musste zugeben, das ich ihm das am liebsten weggeleckt hätte...aber ich weiß mich ja zu beherrschen...ne Sekunde später klebte ich an ihm und die Hälfte des Whiskey' s war nun zu mindest auf mir und das Stück was an seinem Hals rann...nun sagen wir' s so...das hab ich geschickt weggekriegt...

Nun...wir verbrachten noch ne Zeit da oben und ...Leute, es war einfach nur geil...die Party haben die echt gut gemacht...na ja und der Alk hat sie noch um einiges gesteigert...so, irgendwann sind wir dann alle runter und Lucy , hat sich mit so nem Typen aus Rawenclaw verzogen, während Mimi zu Lupin ging, der gerade hereingekommen war...ohne Pettigrew, wie ich erfreut feststellte...ich kann den Typen einfach nicht ausstehen...der hat so was widerliches an sich...na ja egal...hab besseres zu tun als an den zu denken...also da war ich...mit Potter...Nicki und Black haben sich irgendwie verzogen, um...ein wenig allein zu sein...ihr könnt es euch ja schon denken, ohne das ich was sage, oder? Also gingen wir wieder zum Tisch.

"So...mit dir hab ich ja gar nich angestoßen", sagte ich dann mit etwas zittriger Stimme und hob eine neue Flasche...ich sagte doch, da sind Unmengen von denen am Tisch. Er nahm sich eine andere, wir stießen an und schon war das Zeug weg. Das ging dann ne Weile so, bis bald echt nichts mehr da war...und ich hab echt nichts mehr gecheckt...Ich glaube Potter sah auch so aus als wäre das sogar für ihn schon langsam viel, doch vielleicht bildete ich mir das nur ein.

„Komm tanzen", sagte ich und wankend zog ich ihn auf die Beine...ich weiß nicht wie lange wir da auf der Tanzfläche waren...musste schon über ne Stunde gewesen sein, ich weiß nur das ich vollkommen verschwitzt war, aber einfach nicht aufhören konnte zu tanzen...sogar Potter hielt tapfer durch, bis ich einfach nicht mehr konnte. Ich hatte Durst, war schweißüberströmt und mir zitterten die Knie...Potter setzte mich beim Tisch ab und holte mir ein Glas Wasser, das ich in einem austrank. Ein paar Minuten saßen wir schweigend da und ich schnappte nach Luft, aber es brachte nichts.

"Ich muss hier raus", sagte ich und wandte mich flehend an ihn. Er nickte nur, selbst er war kreideweiß im Gesicht, aber er konnte noch richtig gehen. Ich stand auf und er stützte mich bis wir aus der Tür raus waren. Draußen empfing uns eine kühle Brise und es ging schon um einiges Besser. Ich zog meine Schuhe aus und trug sie in der Hand...aus der traum von über 1,70...Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Schloss, doch als wir am See vorbeigingen, überkam es mich. Ich nahm ihm an der Hand und rannte geradewegs zu See und sprang hinein...Gott, ihr wisst gar nicht wie das befreiend ist...prustend tauchten wir auf und er half mir aus dem wasser auf den Steg und kletterte dann selber hinaus.

„Lily du bist echt krank", sagte er lächelnd.

"Ich weiß", meinte ich nur und obwohl mir nicht mehr schwindelig war, störte es mich nicht das er neben mir lag.

"Komm", sagte ich dann, „Sonst kommt ein Lehrer noch auf die Idee uns ins Schloss zu schicken wenn sei uns hier sehen."

Wir standen auf und gingen am See entlang...wir waren schon fast auf der anderen Seite...ich weiß nicht...irgendwie überkam es mich da...ich blieb stehen und zog ihn zu mir. Mir wurde plötzlich schrecklich heiß, als sein Atem meine zitternden Lippen streifte...und ja...da machte ich es einfach...Ich gab meine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu mir runter...und da küsste ich ihn...einfach so...es war echt einfach...nachdem ich so ein Theater gemacht habe, merkte ich wie einfach es war...Ohne zu überlegen...mein Körpeer gehorchte mir nicht mehr...er hat sich verselbstständigt...kann passieren...also, irgendwie ging ich langsam mit ihm zu Boden und war dabei sein Hose zu öffnen, doch er heilt inne und ich sah ihn nur angespannt und mit großen Augen an.

"Ich kann das nicht tun, du bist betrunken", meinte er...seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein flüstern.

"Na und?", meinte ich darauf.

"Ich...ich will nicht das du es bereust", sagte er.

„Wieso sollte ich es bereuen? Ich...ich also ich...du weißt schon...ich will das ganze hier nicht zu kitschig wirken lassen...ich...",sagte ich stotternd, doch er unterbrach mich mit einem weiteren Kuss. Ihr wisst alle was ich sagen wollte, oder?

„Ich dich auch", sagte er zwischen den Küssen...so geht doch auch so, oder?

Sooooo Leute, wieder einmal ein Chapter zu Ende. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, aber höchstwahrscheinlich schreibe ich noch ein letztes Abschlusschapter, obwohl der Schluss für mich auch ganz okay wäre. Aber ich lasse euch entscheiden. Reviewt und ich tue was ihr sagt!

So, wünsch euch was!

LG

Elisabeth Courtney


	15. The End

Gut, da ihr einstimmig dafür wart gibt es nun noch ein Chapter- Das Abschlusschapter!

Ich möchte euch allen danken das ihr euch die Mühe gemacht habt, meine Geschichte gelesen habt und mir anschließend auch noch reviewt habt ganzdickesbussianeuch

Viel Spaß

Als ich am nächtsen Morgen aufwachte, hatte ich zuerst keine Ahnung wo ich war,. Doch als ich mich aufsetzte, zur Seite sah und, und tatsächlich Potter erblickte, kamen die Erinnerungen, wie als würde man eine Kassette vorspulen- Drei Besen, Alk, Tanzen, Alk, Potter, Alk, Tresen, Tanzen, Alk, Potter, Alk, See, ähm...ja Potter.

Ich hatte irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl im Magen- bereute ich es? Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber auf jeden Fall musste ich hier weg. Ich ließ ihn weiterschlafen, zog mich schnell an und machte mich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Etwas wacklelig ging, da mir ziemlich schwindelig war. Wow...die meisten haben es wohl nicht mehr in ihren Gemeinschafstraum geschafft...verteilt über den Rasen lagen so gut wie alle Siebtklässler...aus einem Gebüsch hörte ich jemanden Lachen, das Lachen klang ganz nach Nicki.

"Na Nicki, tolle Nach hinter dir?", sagte ich lachend und ging weiter.

Ich stolperte hoch ins Schloss und ließ mich auf den Gryffindortisch fallen. Ich merkte wie sich da schlimme Kopfschmerzen anbahnten...na toll...genau das brauchte ich jetzt.

Ich nahm mir einen Toast und kaute zaghaft auf ihm herum. Irgendwie hatte ich ja doch keinen Hunger...ich trank noch schnell ne Tasse Kaffe...na gut, aus einer wurden zwei...und erhob mich dann auch schon wieder...und wooow...plötzlich hörte ich wen kreischen und schon im nächsten Moment lag ich auf den Boden, Lucy auf mir.

„Autsch Lucy, was soll denn das?", fragte ich und rieb mir den Kopf.

„Na Lily, wie war' s den gestern Nach noch", fragte sie grinsend ohne meine Schmerzen zu beachten...das nennt man wahre Freunde, nicht wahr? Sie krabbelte von mir hinunter und zog mich auf die Beine.

„Ähm...gang okay", sagte ich und sah ihr nicht in die Augen...ach Lily, nur reiß dich zusammen...es weiß sowieso wahrscheinlich jeder das du mit Potter zusammen warst!

„Details. Ich will alles wissen. Von Anfang bis um Ende und wehe du lässt ein Detail aus. Auch...und es wäre nett wenn du mir die Party zusammenfassen könntest. Ich hab nen Filmriss, aber vielleicht hilft mir das dann ja auf die Sprünge", sagte sie und ich fing an zu lachen.

Also setzten wir uns hin und ich fing tatsächlich an zu erzählen. Von ganz Anfang, wo wir in den drei Besen kamen und bis zum Schluss wo ich heute in Potter seinen Armen aufgewacht bin. Lucy war schon immer ein guter Zuhörer gewesen. Im richtigen Moment riss

sie die Augen auf oder fing an zu lachen. Als ich fertig war, sah sie mich breit grinsend an.

„Was?", fragte ich mit dunklem Blick.

„Naja Lily", sagte sie und ihr Grinsend wurde immer breiter, „James...du hast ihn doch tatsächlich rangelassen...wir wollten schon Wetten abschließen, haben es dann doch sein lassen."

"Ihr wolltest WAS?", fragte ich verdutzt, „Sag mal, euch geht' s gut, oder? Muss ich mir da keine Sorgen machen? Wie kommt ihr auf so ne Idee?"

„Wir haben' s doch dann eh sein lassen", sagte Lucy lachend.

"Nur zu gütig", sagte ich.

„Und...wie fühlst du dich jetzt?", fragte sie und aß endlich ihr Müsli, wo sie doch den Löffel seit locker fünf Minuten auf halber Höhe hielt.

„Beschissen...weil ich nicht weiß was ich von dem ganzen halten soll", sagte ich und stützte seufzend meinen Kopf auf meine Hände.

"Lily...soll ich dir mal was sagen, was du anscheinend noch immer nicht begriffen hast?"

„Was denn?", meinte ich schmollend und blickte auf.

"Du – liebst – ihn", sagte sie bestimmt. Ich wollte schon protestieren...hatte den Mund schon geöffnet und mich aufgesetzt, doch...ich ließ es sein. Ich stützte mich wieder auf meine Hände.

„Aber-"

"Muss ich's noch mal sagen?", meinte Lucy und sah mich eindringlich an.

"Nein aber-"

„Na also. Geht doch", sagte sie und aß weiter. Na gut, ich hatte mich geirrt. So ein guter Zuhörer war sie nun auch nicht...sie schnitt mir ja die ganze Zeit das Wort ab, aber ich hätte sowieso nur irgendeinen Stuss zusammengeredet.

„Liebe ist doch aber so ein Überbegriff", sagte ich; „Ich liebe auch Pudding und trotzdem verbringe ich nicht die Nacht mit Pudding"

„Ach Lily!"

„Stimmt doch. Oder Kaffe! Du weiß, ich würde für Kaffe töten!"

„Lily!"

„Oder Schokolade. Ich könnte Tonnen essen. Milchschokolade, Nussschokolade, Erdbeerschokolade, Nougat nur die mit Marzipan kann ich nicht ab, aber-"

„Lily!"

"Oder diese glasierten Äpfel. Du weißt doch das ich zu Halloween immer die Hälfte von dem Vorrat von Hogwarts in Beschlag nehme, aber deswegen-"

"LILY"

„Was denn?"

„Das!", sagte Lucy und zeigt hinter mich und es war doch so klar...ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, oder? Ich konnte es mir denken und ihr wahrscheinlich auch. Ich spürte das ich rot anlief...Oh Melrin, wieso werde ich denn rot? Es gab nur einen Weg...Flucht!

„Ich muss auf die Toilette", sagte ich und stand auf und in wenigen Sekunden war ich weg. Ich ging tatsächlich zum Klo, doch jemand hielt mich plötzlich am Arm fest und drehte mich um. Ich konnte nicht anders und starrte in seine verschlafenen, kastanienbraunen Augen.

"Findest du nicht wir sollten reden?", sagte Potter.

„Ähm...nein", sagte ich und wollte schon weiter gehen doch er zog mich zurück.

"Lily!"

„Was denn? Ich muss auf' s Klo"

"Kannst du ja auch gleich gehen. Doch ich weiß wenn ich dich jetzt gehen lasse, kommst du die nächste Zeit nicht heraus...wir – müssen – reden!"

Vor mich hin grummelnd entwand ich mich seinen Griff, verschränkte die Arme und sah ich ihn möglichst gelangweilt an.

"Sag endlich!"

"Na gut...also das gestern Nacht, war...ähm also...ach Lily ich hab dich gesagt wir sollten' s sein lassen. Ich wusste doch das du es bereust!", sagte er und ich hatte ihn tatsächlich noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen.

"Wenn du willst erzählen wir keinem davon"

"Schon geschehen."

Was? Wann hattest du denn dafür Zeit?"

„Na hör mal, so was geht schnell. Und da es jetzt Lucy weiß, geht das nun wie ein Lauffeuer durch."

"Na gut...dann also-"

„Ich bereue es nicht"

„Also was ich sagen - Was?", er brach mitten im Satz an und starrte mich an.

Ich wusste selbst nicht wieso ich das gesagt hatte. Ich drehte mich um und ging den Gang entlang. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll...ich mag solche Situationen nicht...ich sag keinem Jungen da ich ihn liebe...daraufhin werden die bloß eingebildet...Mo- moment, hatte ich...nein Lily...doch du hast...ich hab wohl grad selber zugegeben das es so ist. Ich machte am Absatz kehrt und rannte den Gang zurück. Potter drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um und WUMM- schon lagen wir zu Boden.

„Lily, was-"

Doch ich unterbrach ihn, indem ich meine Lippen auf seine legte. Er war wie erstarrt. Er rührte sich nicht, als würde er die Lage noch nicht so ganz verstehen.

„Gut dann...ähm ,also ich geh dann mal wieder", sagte ich und wollte mich wirklich erheben. Ich war mir schon wieder unsicher geworden. Doch er zog mich zurück und küsste mich...und nun aber...jetzt war es soweit...irgendwann kapiert' s doch jeder, oder? Nun war es für mich soweit. Ich, Lily Evans, liebte James Potter.

(A/N: Eigentlich würde ich hiermit die Story beenden wollen, aber da ihr gemeint habt dass das letzte Chapter soll länger werden, schreib ich mal weiter ) )

„Nicki hast du meinen Lippenstift gesehen?", fragte Mimi während sie ihn in ihrer Tasche suchte, „Du hattest ihn doch zuletzt, oder?"

„Ja hier", meinte Nicki und warf in ihr zu.

Wir waren gerade beim Packen und wie immer ging es hier ganz schön hektisch zu. Packen ist um einiges schwerer als auspacken. Mir kommt es immer vor als würde ich am Ende jedes Jahres doppelt soviel haben wie am Anfang.

„Lily hilf mir mal", meinte Lucy während sie sich auf ihren Koffer warf um ihn zuzukriegen. Ich setzet mich neben sie auf ihn drauf und zusammen quälten wir uns ganze fünf Minuten bis er endlich zu war.

"Ich hoffe bloß das du nichts vergessen hast", meinte ich erschöpft als auch endlich die letzte Schnalle zu war.

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Morgen damit, unsere Sachen zusammenzuklauben und als wir endlich fertig waren, setzten wir uns alle vier auf Mimi ihr Bett. Keiner von uns sagte was. Der Gedanke das unsere Schulzeit nun vorbei war, war alles andere als Angenehm.

„Ich möchte nicht weg", meinte Lucy plötzlich und wir nickten zustimmend.

„Mimi bitte...nicht...hör auf zu heulen. Sonst muss ich auch noch", meinte ich und schon stiegen mir dir Tränen hoch...klingt schön kitschig, oder? Aber Abschied von so einem Ort wie Hogwarts zu nehmen ist schrecklich.

„Ach ihr seit so bescheuert...wegen euch verrinnt mein Make- up", meinte Nicki und lächelte gequält.

Nun saßen wir also da...vie Siebzehnjährige Mädchen...vor sich hin heulend...aber was sollte man denn sonst tun? Wir brauchten schon unsere Zeit bis wir uns gefangen hatten und gingen dann zum Mittagessen. Kur nach uns kamen dien Marauderer und ließen sich neben uns fallen. Mittlerweile wussten schon alle das ich mit Potter...ähm ´tschuldigung...Angewohnheit ...ich meine mit James zusammen bin, also machte es mir auch nichts aus, als er sich neben mich fallen ließ und ich ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte.

„Was, schon fertigt mit Packen?", meinte Sirius gespielt verwundert...seht ihr, irgendwann merk ich mir auch Namen.

"Das waren doch jetzt nur...hm...3 Stunden?, setzte James nach-

"Das ist gar nicht mal so lange"; meinte Mimi und wir nickten wild, während die Jungs zu lachen begannen. Wir sahen sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Gut wir hören schon auf", meinte James.

Nachdem essen gingen wir hoch und brachten unser, indem wir sie die Treppe runterwarfen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo wir sie dann, wem auch sonst, den Jungs übergaben. Als James meinen Koffer hob, ließ er ihn gleich ächzend wieder sinken.'

"Lily, du sollst nicht ganz Hogwarts mit dir nehmen", meinte er und ich fing an zu lachen.

Kopfschüttelnd hob er seinen Koffer und dann nahm er noch seufzend meinen Koffer und trug ihn hinunter zu den Kutschen, wo wir sie für' s erste stehen ließen und noch mal ins Schloss gingen. Ich hatte mich schon in den vorherigen Tagen von den Lehrern, bei denen es mir wichtig war, verabschiedet und selbst bei Dumbledore bin ich gewesen. Doch auf den Lehrer, dne ich nun traf, hätte ich gerne verzichtet.

"Evans und Potter. Könnten sie ihre Liebschaften wo anders weiterführen", unterbrach Jackson zischend unseren Kuss," Ich glaube das will keiner sehen

."

Wütend wirbelte ich herum. Jackson sah mich bösartig grinsend an.

"Wissen Sie was, Professor, Sie – können – mich – mal – am – Arsch – lecken", meinte ich betonend und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sein Grinsen war mit einem Mal weg, als hätte es jemand weggewischt. Dann, nahm ich James bei der Hand und ließ einen erstarrten Jackson zurück. James sah mich briet grinsend und äußerst belustigt an.

"Das darf eine Schulsprecherin gar nicht sagen", meinte er tadelnd.

"Eine ex- Schulsprecherin schon", meinte ich lachend.

„Lily, Lucy", schrie Mimi eine Stunde aus dem Fenster des Hogwartsexpress. Der Zug hatte sich shcon in Bewegung gesetzt....nun aber schnell...Ich fing mächtig an zu lachen, und dadurch ist es furchtbar schwer zu laufen, aber hopp....und wir waren im Zug. Schnaufend und mit strahlenden Gesichtern gingen wir in das Abteil zu den anderen. Wir waren für die letzte Fahrt nur unter uns Mädels. Einerseits weil wir es jedes Jahr so hatten und andererseits weil kein Platz mehr war für die Marauderer. Die waren im Wagon daneben. Einerseits vollkommen glücklich ließen wir uns auf unsere Sitze plumpsen. Andererseits hatte ich jetzt schon großes Hogwartsweh. Seufzend sah ich aus dem Fenster und sah gerade noch Hogwarts, bevor wir eine Kurve machten und ein gewaltiger Berg die Sicht versperrte.

„Ich mag zurück", jammerte Mimi und verschränkte schmollend die Arme.

"Das wollen wir alle", sagte Lucy besänftigend, „Aber es gibt auch ein Leben nach Hogwarts. Und das kann ich kaum erwarten."

"Auch wiederum wahr", meinte Mimi schulterzuckend, „Das Leben geht weiter."

"Wir dürfen zaubern", meinte ich freudig.

„Ja und da kann es keine bescheuerten Verwarnungen geben, das wir von der Schule fliegen", sagte Nicki lachend.

Die letzte Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts war die schönste, abgesehen von der ersten, wo wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Wir alberten herum und verhexten alles was wir fanden um unserer Freiheit zu feiern...ja ja...seltsame Art aber okay. So sind wir nun...ja...Meiner Meinung nach sind wir viel zu früh in King' s Cross angekommen. Als wir ausgestiegen waren, brauchten wir wahrscheinlich über ne Stunde um uns zu verabschieden, da wir uns über zwei Wochen nicht sehen würden. Aber nach den zwei Wochen haben wir uns so ne seltsame Hütte gemietet und das wir einfach nur geil sag ich euch und ich kann' s jetzt schon gar nicht abwarten. Ich verabschiedete mich von James...ah ja die Marauder kommen auch mit zur „Party" Hütte...also wo war ich? Ahja. Als ich mich von James mit einem unendlich langen Kuss, der auch nie zu enden schien verabschiedet habe, rannte ich nochmals zum Zug und umarmte ihn...also so gut wie' s halt ging...

„Mach' s gut und bring noch ganz, ganz, ganz viele Schüler nach Hogwarts und damit an den besten Ort der Welt", sprach ich zum Hogwartsexpress...krank was? Aber egal. Dann schnappte ich mir meine Sachen, winkte nochmals den anderen und schlitterte durch das Tor in die Muggelwelt...

Und somit verabschied ich mich auch von euch Leute...freut mich das ihr an meinen Leben teilgenommen und das ihr meine kranken Gedanken mit mir geteilt habt...

Also wünsch euch was und ein ganz großes dickes Bussi an euch alle!!!

Wird euch nie vergessen!

Lily Evans

Xxx

Soooooo....das war' s...das letzte Chapter...das Ende der Story...schluuuuuuuuchzz...ja ja...aber wie hat Mimi so schön gesagt? Das Leben geht weiter! Vielleicht ein kleiner Torst...das war bestimmt nicht meinen letzte Lily/James Story und bei meiner nächsten wird ich die Chraktere wohl beibehalten da ich sie alle ja so lieb hab(ansonsten wären Lucy, Mimi und Nicki wahrscheinlich ganz schon verärgert...aber psst!)

Dank euch sehr, das ihr meine Story gelesen habt und ich hoffe doch sehr das ihr sie mochtet.  
Wünsch euch was!

LG,

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


End file.
